A Heart of Ferocious Power
by Shadow the God
Summary: Three years have passed since the battle with MaloMyotismon. Both worlds has finally found a period of stability. The DigiDestined will soon find themselves in battle once more when an ancient evil returns with an army of old enemies. Will the DigiDestined be able to awaken their hidden potential and transcend their digimon to new levels before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 ** _Prologue_**

 **Ages, Grades and Digimon:**

Joe (Jyou) Kido: 18(12th grade)- **Gomamon**

Taichi (Tai) Kamiya, Yamato (Matt) Ishida, Sora Takenouchi: 17(11th grade)- **Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon**

Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa: 16(11th grade)- **Tentomon, Palmon**

Miyako (Yolei) Inoue: 15(9th grade)- **Hawkmon**

Takeru (T.K) Takaishi, Hikari (Kari) Kamiya, Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji: 14(8th grade)- **Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormmon**

lori (Cody) Hida: 13(7th grade)- **Armadillomon**

 **Taiora,** **Koumi** , **Takari** , **Kenyako**

* * *

 **December 24th, 1895 Tuesday**

 _"Please...please don't leave I need you!", a boy with short black hair cried out. Behind him were four_ _people who unfortunately lost their lives._

 _"Damian...I'm sorry...that we...couldn't spend...more time...together", a girl with brown hair said as she laid on the ground dying._

 _"Why did you guys do it? Why would you sacrifice your lives for me?", Damian asked as he held on to the girl._

 _"That's...an obvious...answer! We did...it because...you are the...key to...the future", the girl said as she starting coughing up blood._

 _"Without you in my life Sakura, I don't have a future!", Damian said sadly._

 _As the life started to fade away from Sakura's eyes, Damian began to cry with his teardrops landing on her face._

 _"Damian...don't cry...I'll always...be watching over...you in...the afterlife", Sakura's voice began to get raspy._

 _ **"NO SAKURA! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"** , Damian voice started to rise. _

_"Merry...Christmas Damian", Sakura said with the little bit of strength she had left. Damian and Sakura leaned in towards each other and kissed for the final time._ _They kissed passionately, heating up the air that was around them._

 _"I...love...you", Sakura said as her eyes closed and a single tear escaped from both of their eyes. Her head then tilted back as she smiled for the last time. Damian sat there shocked with his lover's head in his lap._ _The rain began to pour down heavy as he looked between his dead girlfriend and friends._

 _One thing was for certain though. His family was gone and so was his sanity._

Everything in life has an origin and a path where certain people interact with each other. The dead and the living, past and present, all have a way of defying the laws of reality. Some people who are evil, believe they are doing the right thing, while others fight from the good of their hearts. For all those that don't know who I am, my name is Taichi Kamiya.

I'm the leader of a group of kids called the DigiDestined. Over the past two weeks, our lives have changed dramatically, with winning the girl of my dreams to fighting an ancient evil with people I consider my family. Our lives were absolutely perfect, but perfection doesn't last forever as we had to learn that the hard way.

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

It's been three years since the defeat on MaloMyotismon

Little did this group of twelve know that in the deepest, darkest part of another world, that some enemies have returned, seeking revenge

 _"So Sora...are you free tomorrow or something?", Tai ask nervously_

Meanwhile an old friend plans to visit the DigiDestined

 _"Apparently the Digital World is in major chaos", Izzy says as he pulls up the message_

Tai and Sora reconnect at a special place

 _"Could it be that I'm starting to love her again", Tai thinks_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **This is my first Fanfiction so show some love**

 **Next chapter will be much longer :D**

 **Review please**


	2. Chapter 2: Life after Darkness

**Disclaimer= I do not own Digimon**

 _ **Life after Darkness**_

* * *

 **December 4th, 2005 Thursday**

It's been three years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon by the second generation of DigiDestined, along with the first generation and all of the DigiDestined around the world.

Although the world has been at peace for three years, the first and second generation of DigiDestined find it hard to meet up these days due to their busy schedule.

 _Tai has an upcoming championship soccer match, while Matt has to practice for an upcoming concert in two week on Christmas days._

 _Sora plays professional tennis and helps her mom around the flower shop, while Izzy is the president of the school's computer club_.

 _Mimi is still in America with her family, while Joe is studying for his final exam to get to his dream college_.

 _T.K spends most of his time at Matt's rehearsal and spending the rest of the time with Kari(who enjoys his company)_.

 _Davis spends his time playing soccer, sometimes being accompanied by Ken and his other time spying on Kari and T.K, while Ken daydreams about his deceased older brother, Sam_.

 _Yolie spends her time with her siblings and kissing a portrait of Ken in secret, while Cody still practices Kendo with his grandfather_.

* * *

Little did this group of twelve know that in the deepest, darkest depths of another world, some old enemies have returned. What they want is obvious: Revenge.

 _"All this waiting is making me get a rash I'll tell you that. I say we strike those Digi-brats while the getting good ah huh huh", a monkey digimon said._

 _"Patience my simian comrade. Like a fly to the web, they'll fall perfectly into the trap and then the spider will feast", a bat-like digimon said mischievously._

 _"But first, we shall make them suffer as we had suffered from being deleted. I can't wait for the show to start", a digimon with holes in its wings smirked._

 _"Once upon a time, there was twelve kids known as the DigiDestined. Sadly, there life was cut short by eight evil digimon known as "The Dark Overlords", a digimon in the form of a clown said._

 _"Just do your job correctly. I didn't go through all that trouble of reviving you seven and scouting the darkest part of the Digital World for the eighth. Fail me and you will suffer the consequences!", a shadowy figure announced through a portal._

 _"Sir, yes sir", all eight voices said in unison._

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the real world** :

 **Tai** :

 _It's getting really hard to round up the gang nowadays._ That statement sticks to my head like glue, but unfortunately I should have been paying attention to my surrounding, because all I remember seeing was a soccer ball flying straight towards me. As soon as I secure my boundaries, I then try to look around for the culprit. "Who the hell kicked that ball?!", I mutter under my breath angrily. Soon enough, I come face to face with a hand.

The hand belonged to my friend Taisuke, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Taisuke swore he was better looking than me but the truth is, when I would go out with him around the town, girls always used to be around me. To me, he was just an average teenager. He had green eyes, his skin was tan like he been out in the sun, just like mine. He had black hair that was flat and a soccer uniform on.

"Oh man Tai are you alright? That wasn't suppose to happen", Taisuke says with a grin on his face. I had to suppress all my urge to strangle the life out of him, so I simply just grab his hand so he could help me up.

"Thank you Taisuke! I don't know what happened. I guess I just got lost in thought", I could tell he wasn't too convince with that lie.

"You do realize that you're a bad liar Tai". _Damn, so much for that idea_.

"Let me take a wild guess you was thinking about Sora wasn't you?". It was at that moment that I realize he smiling like an idiot. What made him say my best friend's name. The best friend that broke my heart on Christmas eve because she had feelings for my other best friend Matt.

What's worse is that I encouraged her to confess her feelings for him, even when she asked me was I mad. I guess that's the thing we humans call reality, where we're too slow to achieve what we want, then are forced to watch somebody else enjoy your moment with the girl that you've known ever since you was three years old. The girl that you fell in love with.

Realizing that I still have to answer him, I just try to act casual. "Why did you even bring her name up anyway!?", I asked trying not to sound as pissed as I am. It's like he heard the anger in my voice, because he immediately decides to back off and change the subject.

"Forget about it. Anyway's I better be off, you know how my mom can get. I'm late by five minutes and she gets paranoid and decides to call the cops", Taisuke says laughing.

It was at that moment that I looked up at the sky and realized that it was almost dark out. As I see him get on his bike, I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over me as he says goodbye.

"Catch you at the Championships Kamiya. Oh and if you see that mega cutie Tachikawa, tell her that Taisuke is always down for a little time alone together. Merry Christmas!", Taisuke smiles before pedaling off.

Damn, I totally forgot that Christmas is only a few weeks away. The holiday where she broke my heart into tiny pieces. Don't get me wrong, she's still my best friend, but the feelings I had for her are gone.

Without even realizing, I feel myself touching an object and when I look down I realize that the object was my mobile phone. _I guess this is god's way of telling me to call my best friend. I haven't talked to her in a whole year, because I keep feeling uneasy._

The last time I seen her, she was with Matt on a date. Imagine seeing your two best friends on a date, you could obviously imagine my feelings.

I only said a couple of words to them and then I walked home. Remembering that I still had the phone in my hand, I decided to dial her number and after a long pause, finally decided to press call. Somehow, I felt like this conversation was gonna end good.

* * *

 **Sora** :

Imagine your in pain, not physically, but mentally. Can you imagine the thought of breaking your best friend heart, just so you could go out with his best friend. You still have this question in the back of your head, the question that you had for three years that just keeps scratching the back of your head, _Do I still love him?_ Without even realizing, I arrive at the flower shop that my mother owns. I must've dozed off thinking about him. As I put the key into the door and unlock it, I decided to inhale the sweet aroma of flowers, specifically roses.

My mom left me a note this morning saying that she would be gone for the day but she forgot something at the shop, so she wanted me to get it. I had some time to kill, so I decided to take a quick nap. I feel re-energized and after finding the thing I was looking for, I started making my way home. Luckily for me, the shop is five minutes away from my house. As I finally enter the apartment complex and walk down the long corridor that leads to my house door, my thoughts turn back to my best friend.

I can't help but think about him and lately most of my free time have been thinking about him. His tanned body, his beautiful face, muscular legs, his wild untamable hair that spikes out everywhere, his smile and lopsided grin, and finally his perfect eyes. Those chocolate colored eyes that can see straight into your soul and make you feel loved. The eyes that always have a warmth glow inside them that melts my heart every time he looks at me.

I only see him in three of my eight classes. After that I sometimes see him on the field playing soccer by himself or with the team. When I try to approach him, it seems like he's disappeared of the face of the earth.

When I finally come back to my senses, I immediately unlock my door and kick off my shoes as soon as I enter. As I make myself a glass of water and gulp it down in under ten seconds, my thoughts drift off once more. I can't help but remember a time where those eyes had so much pain, so much sorrow in them... all because of me.

* * *

 **Three Years Earlier**

 _As the holidays started to roll in, the DigiDestined did everything they could to get into the Christmas spirit. While the younger generation was preparing to go to Ken's house for his Christmas party, the old generation was waiting to enter the tent that led to the stage where Matt would be holding his concert with his band. It was at that concert where Sora and Tai's path would diverge, and where Sora and Matt's would intertwine._

 _"Wow this is so exciting, people are already lining up for matt's concert", Sora said as she nervously clutched a box in her hands._

 _"Don't worry Sora, we'll be sure to get good seats, especially once you give him these homemade cookies", Biyomon said as she tried to reassure her partner._

 _"Sora, wait up", Tai said as he walked up with Agumon._

 _"Oh Tai"_

 _"Something smells good", Agumon said._

 _"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him", Gabumon said as he opened the backstage door._

 _"I bet you will, no way you'll eat the whole thing yourself!", Biyomon countered._

 _"_ _Hey I resent that, I'm on a diet", Gabumon countered back._

 _"So um Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean not that it matters to me...just wondering", Tai asked._

 _"No I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards", Sora said._

 _"Oh I see, Matt huh? I...it's okay"_

 _"Your not mad at me Tai!"_

 _"No of course not, now get in there and say hi to Matt to me", Tai said as he lightly pushed Sora into the doorway._

 _"Thanks Tai"_

 _"The least you could do is leave us the cookies", Agumon bellowed._

 _"Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you", Sora said as she made her way inside._

 _"I'll be waiting thanks", Tai said with a pained expression._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 _How could I have been so stupid, so misguided that I broke his heart?_ I just keep telling myself that over and over. Soon enough, something snaps me out of my thoughts and I try to find the sound all across the house.

As soon as I enter the living room, I can make out the distinct tone of a phone ringing. I'm able pick up the cordless phone on the last ring, right before it goes to voicemail and walk into my room.

"Hello, this is the Takenouchi resident. Sora speaking!"

"Hey Sor it's been a while hasn't it?", the voice on the other line speaks up. As soon as I heard his voice it feels like I'm dreaming. I had to pinch myself just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

When I finally snap out of my daze, there's a huge grin on my face.

"T...Tai I-is that really you?"

I can't help but stutter at the thought of my best friend talking to me after so long.

"Sora, are you okay? You seem a little strange."

"I'm fine, it's just that hearing your voice after so long, feels like I'm dreaming."

"I know what you mean. I almost dropped the phone when I heard your voice", I can't help but blush at this comment.

"So Tai, how have you been these past few months? I know I see you around school, but considering what happened...I haven't been able to check up on you.", I say nervously.

"Pretty good, even though my mom want's me to do better in school", I can't help but giggled for a second, which caused Tai on the other line to start chuckling. I can't help but twirl my finger in my hair, which is now extremely longer. Over the past three years, my hair grew to the point where it reaches the lowest part of my neck.

"How have you been doing Sora?"

"I've been good...okay. I actually have a question to ask you. How come I don't see you anymore?", I wait for him to give me a response.

"Yeah there's a reason for that. It's because I mostly leave school early and stay for soccer practice", he says after taking a deep breath.

"That reminds me! Aren't the championships a few day away?", I ask.

"Yeah it's Tsukishima vs. Shibuya high. It's gonna be on Christmas day!", Tai says excitingly. Soon, it's just uncomfortable silence and I'm glad that Tai's the one to break it.

"So Sora...are you free tomorrow or something?", Tai asks nervously. The flood of emotions that just rushed to me is almost nerve racking. _Is he asking me on a date? No stop it Sora, he's just asking you to hang out that's all._

Realizing that I have to answer him, I stop beating around the bush.

"I know you want to hang out tomorrow Kamiya. Yeah I'm free so of course we can hang out", I say in a bit of a mocking tone.

"You just saved me from four to five minutes of trying to ask you. Why don't we meet up at the new Odaiba mall that just opened up". Before I'm able to respond, I'm alerted to the sound of the front door swinging open.

"Honey I'm home", I recognize that voice as the sound of my mom.

"Tai I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?", a piece of me wish this phone call could last forever.

"Sure, what time is good for us to meet up?"

"How about noon-ish?"

"That sounds like a plan. Goodnight Sora", Tai says sadly.

"Goodnight Tai", I reply before slowly hanging up the phone.

"Oh hello Sora darling. Did you get what I asked for?", Ms. Takenouchi asks.

"Yeah mom it's in the kitchen on the counter", I say rolling my eyes.

"Thanks darling. Who was you talking too on the phone anyway?"

"It was just Tai mom. Anyway's I have to go call Mimi", I say as I head into my room.

"Oh alright dear, make sure to say hi to Mimi for me. You should really bring Tai here more often", she smiles on that last part.

I blush at that last comment, but I make sure she doesn't see.

* * *

 **In America** :

 **Mimi** :

Life is amazing in America, though it'll be even better when I tell my best friend the great news. I was surprised to see her calling me, but a nice little conversation with her wouldn't help. After a while of catching up on old times, we then start getting into more serious topics.

 **"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!** He really asked you out!?", I can't help but get excited.

"Mimi your over exaggerating! He didn't asked me out on a date. We're just going to the mall tomorrow to hang up and mend our relationship", Sora says trying to sound calm as possible.

"Sora your lying, even a complete stranger can tell that Tai still has feelings for you. It's about time that you actually started to accept them", I can't help but feel really happy for my best friend. She's finally found her true love, if only I could find mines.

"Mimi your delusional! Nothing is going on with Tai and I. We're just good friends, that's all", she huffs.

"Have it your way Sora. Just know that you can't deny your true love for much longer", I can tell she's getting mad so I just give off a little giggle.

"Speaking of true love, what's the scoop with you and Izzy?", Sora smirks. Before I even notice it, I realize that I'm blushing extremely and I can hear Sora giggling on the other line.

"N...nothing is going on with Izzy and I", I try to sound extremely honest.

"Come on now, don't give me that crap Mimi. I saw the way you was looking at him after we managed to beat Armageddemon."

"I have no idea what your talking about! All I know is that I don't have feelings for that computer nerd!", I huff.

"Alright, have it your way. If that's the case then let's come to an agreement that we don't like no one!", Sora exclaimed.

"Fine! Oh that's right, before I almost forget. I got great news Sora: I'm leaving for Odaiba tomorrow, I should be arriving the day after."

Before we know it, my best friend and I are screaming our lungs off.

"Mimi that's terrific. I can't wait to tell everybody!"

"I can't wait to see everybody again, it's been too long. Just think, all twelve of us are gonna be together again", I say happily. Although I can't help but think of someone else. _To think, I'll finally be able to see him again_.

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll be there at the airport to pick you up"

"Thanks Sora, your the best. Listen I have to go to pack for tomorrow, I'll talk to you later."

With that, I hang up the phone and prepare to pack my belongings.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Odaiba** :

 **Izzy** :

 _Man I'm so full, how did I get myself into this mess. At times like these, I really wish Tentomon was here to eat these leftovers._ "Izzy, would you like anything else to eat before you go to bed. A growing boy needs to eat a lot you know", a brown-haired women says.

I can't help but smile, knowing that my mother hasn't changed in the last six years, she still cares about me.

"Mom it's only 7:30, I'm in no rush to go to bed. I'll take a range check on the food though, I'm stuffed as it is. I'm just going to be on my laptop, looking up equations", I say nervously. She then gives me a silent nod and I slowly walk to the room, the food taking it's effect on me.

Once I finally enter the room, I notice that my laptop screen is flashing blue. That can only mean I got some mail from Gennai. _Why after all this time he's contacting me now?_ That question stays in my head until I finished reading the letter he sent me.

"Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad!", I mutter under my breath. Just when I thought that the world could find happiness, something bad just had to happen. _Great, everybody's gonna be pissed, looks like I'll have to call Tai._ I then pick up the cordless phone and dial Tai's number.

As I expected, it goes straight to voicemail. I then mutter under my breath, before I finally make the decision to just go to his house. I then grab my laptop and shoes, before I give my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going dear?", I hear my mom ask.

"Over to Tai's, something urgent just came up", I reply not looking her in the eye.

"Does it have to do with the Digital World?", her voice is strained. I keep forgetting that my mom knows all about the Digital World.

"Don't worry mom I'll be careful, I promise", I look her in the eye to show her that I'm serious. In response, she just gives me a hug and I run out the door.

* * *

 **Tai** :

 _I can't believe that she actually want's to hang out again. Whatever you do Kamiya, do not fall for her again._ I slap my cheeks, because it feels like I'm going insane. As I make my way to my apartment complex, I can't help but think back to when we was all one, big happy family. Maybe not family, but we were close to one another.

Now all twelve of us are drifting away, much to my sadness and regret. Before I'm able to reminisce longer, I here the distinct calling of my name. When I turn to see who called me, I see my mother and father stepping out of their car and walking up to me with a handful of grocery bags.

"Tai sweetheart, be a dear and help me and your father with these bags", I can't help but let out a sigh. I then begin to help my parents trudge the bags all the way up the stairs and to the front door.

As my father searches for his key, the door suddenly swings open and all I can see is my little sister with her pajamas on and a towel draped over her hair.

"Thanks sweetheart, you're the greatest", Ms. Kamiya says smiling.

"Don't mention it. By the way, while I was in the shower the phone was ringing", Kari says removing the towel from her head.

"That's strange. I wondered who called?", Mr. Kamiya asks with a curious face. All while this is happening, I was able to sneak away into the comfort of my room. Before I'm even able to fall on my bed, the door opens and I look to see my baby sister in the doorway.

"Okay out with it Tai. What's bothering you?", Kari says in a concerned voice.

"I have know idea what your talking about", I say in a normal tone. This time when she speaks, her voice seems more commanding than before.

"Taichi Kamiya, you know you can't hide nothing from me! So if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to get my favorite pair of scissors and you can kiss that hair you love goodbye!", she puts on the most serious face I've ever seen.

"I call your bluff little sis, you know as well as I do that you wouldn't dare cut my hair", I give off my famous smirk. I wish I kept my big mouth close, because three minutes after she left, there stood Kari in the doorway with her favorite pair of scissors.

"Now, are you ready to start talking or shall we begin the cutting process", Kari said while pretending to cut. I could tell that she's playing, but I'm not taking no chances when it comes to my hair.

"Alright if you must know...I called Sora and we decided to hang out tomorrow", I spit out. I thought I gone deaf for a second when I heard Kari's scream all across the room.

"Oh my god Tai, I'm so happy for you! So are you finally going to tell her how you feel!?", she runs up to me in joy.

"First of all Kari, I'm not getting married or something. Second of all, my feelings for her are completely dead. We're just going to hang out that's all", I growl. I don't know if it's just me, but for a second I could've sworn I saw a sparkle in Kari's eyes.

"If that's the case, then why are you so depressed about seeing her?", Kari asks with a puzzled look.

"It's...I don't know why exactly", I say scratching the back of my head.

"Looks like those feeling's of yours aren't dead after all", she smiles

"What do you mean by that Kari?", I ask while rolling my eyes.

"It'll come to you Tai, just give it some thought", Kari says mystically before beginning to walk away. Before I'm able to dwell on the topic, my mother's voice breaks the conversation.

"Tai, Kari can you guys get the door. Your father and I hands are kinda tied!", Ms. Kamiya yells. As Kari and I walk out the room, I can't help but wonder who would be knocking on our door at almost ten at night.

When Kari finally open the door, we come face to face with an out of breath Izzy, who is panting heavily.

" **IZZY!** What are you doing here", Kari and I say simultaneously.

"Can...(pant)...I get...some...(pant)...black tea...please?", Izzy says clutching his chest.

"Um sure, I think we have some in the fridge", Kari says bewildered. While watching Izzy gulp down three bottles of oolong tea that was in the fridge, I can't help but wonder why he just popped up at my house.

"So Izzy, care to explain to us what your doing here at almost 10:30 at night? I mean don't get me wrong, it's great seeing you and all but I take it this isn't a social call", I get straight down to business.

"Well you see, it's about the Digital World I'm afraid", Izzy says as he pulls out his laptop.

"Is the Digital World in trouble or something?", Kari asks with a worried look.

"I'm afraid so, you see Gennai sent me some mail fifteen minutes ago. Apparently the Digital World is in major chaos and darkness has already covered the southern part of the world", Izzy explains keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You can't be serious! Do we have any clue on who or what can be doing this?", I say more interested in the topic.

"Gennai is still looking into it, but he said that the Digimon Sovereign's are being pushed back. Zhuqiaomon, the Sovereign of the South has already been sealed away. The darkness is already spreading to the other quadrants", Izzy exclaims.

"Oh my god! Is Gatomon and the others okay? They aren't hurt are they!?", Kari asks visibly shocked.

"I'm not really sure, Gennai didn't really get too much into specifics about it, but there's one thing you should know", Izzy says as he stops to take a sip of black tea.

 **"THEN HURRY UP AND TELL US STOP KEEPING US IN SUSPENSE!"** , I start shouting.

"Tai calm down! Izzy is doing the best that he can", Kari says as she puts a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Your right, I'm sorry Izzy. Please continue", I apologize.

"It's whatever Tai, anyways back to what I was saying. Apparently he said some old enemies of ours have returned", he looks grimly at us.

"What do you mean returned? Who's returned?", I ask a little skeptical.

"Even Gennai doesn't have the answer to that. Apparently though, they're extremely strong."

"Do you think the Dark Masters have been resurrected?", Kari says as she pets the family cat Miko.

"I wouldn't put it past them! Though as I recall, each of the Dark Masters were defeated by our Digimon. MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon was beaten by WarGreymon. MetalGarurumon was able to kill Puppetmon, while Piedmon was hurled into that gate by MagnaAngemon", Izzy says trying to rationalize the situation.

"What about about Myotismon? We all know he has a reputation of showing his creepy face", I say.

"It is a possibility but I'll have to search more into this. What are we gonna do though? We need a plan Tai", Izzy exclaims standing up.

 _This is a serious problem, we need a strategy come on Tai think._ Suddenly a plan starts to form in my head.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna set up a meeting the day after tomorrow. Call all of the DigiDestined and have them come over to your house Izzy around 1:30. I don't care what you have to use, just get them to come", I instruct him.

Ever since the battle with Armageddemon, everybody just made me the leader of both groups.

"That's a great plan Tai, but why don't we meet tomorrow instead of the day after?", Izzy questions.

"I...it's uh because I'm spending the day tomorrow...with Sora", I say trying to laugh it off. Just saying her name makes me feel all types of weird. When I hear something on my right, all I see is Kari trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh I see, trying to mend your relationship with her aren't you?", Izzy smiles.

"You hit the nail on the head Izzy", Kari starts bursting out into laughter.

" **OH SHUT UP!** Anyways let's try to find a way to make this right", I go back to the topic at hand.

"Anyways it's getting pretty late, I should be getting home", Izzy says as he packs up his laptop.

"Alright goodnight Izzy", Kari says as she let's him out the door.

"We should also get to bed Kari. I have a big day tomorrow", I say somewhat nervously. Kari laughs as she gives me a nod and walks to her room and closes the door. When I look at my digital clock, it says 10:58 pm.

I decide to hit the sack for the night, hoping tomorrow will be better.

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

 _"Whoa where am I? what is this place?", Sora asks_

Mrs. Takenouchi gets a call from a ghost of the past

 _"Sora it's so good to see you, it feels like forever since we last seen each other", Tai smirks_

Tai and Sora reconnect at a special place

 _"Could it be that I'm starting to fall in love with her again", Tai thinks_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Next chapter will have major Taiora and a little bit of Takari. Chapter 4 will show the rest of the DigiDestined**

 **Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 ** _Best Friends_**

* * *

 **December 5th, 2005 Friday**

 **Sora:**

 _Whoa where am I? What is this place!?_ All I'm able to see around me is a white void that feels really eerie. As I continue walking without specific destination, I'm able to make out a distinct shadow.

As I begin to walk towards the shadow, a particular voice makes me stop in my tracks. _**What's the rush Sora?**_

Soon enough, I'm staring my best friend right in the face. _T...Tai, what are you doing here?_ He looks completely different. He's wearing a black jean jacket with black pants and sneakers. He also has a scar extending from the corner of my nose to my left eye. His hair is pure black and his eyes are the same color. On top of that, his voice is deeper than usual.

 ** _Shhh Sora, you ask to many questions. Just know that it's you and me all alone!_**

 _Tai what are you talking about, we have to figure a way out._ Next thing I know, he ends up kissing me. My confusion turns into shock as he keeps on going. What's worse is that I can feel myself kissing him back. My heart starts to take over as I tighten the kiss.

This is what I've always wanted, so I'm not about to let this chance pass me by. His lips feel so amazing! Its like all the pain I've held up over the last three years has suddenly faded. My senses soon come back to me when I stop feeling his lips. I open my eyes and I find myself falling through a bottomless pit.

Next thing I know, I find myself lying face first on the floor. "Sora honey, shouldn't you be getting ready to go meet Tai?", my mother asks from the kitchen. When I look over to see my digital clock, the time says 11:20 am and I totally flip out.

"Holy crap! I only got forty minutes before I have to go meet Tai", I start grabbing some clothes.

"Well then, you better get a move or your gonna end up being late", my mother says from the door. After rummaging through my draw for five minutes, I finally find some fresh clothes before I hop in the shower.

As soon as I finish in the shower and drying my hair off, I put on a pair of blue jeans with a pink sleeveless shirt, a black hoodie and some running shoes.

Before I head out the door for the mall, I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and head out the door. "Crazy girl, kinda reminds me of when I was in love", Toshiko smiles.

As Mrs. Takenouchi heads back to wash the dishes, the house phone begins to ring, so she goes to pick it up.

"Hello Takenouchi residence", Toshiko chirps. When the person on the other line didn't answer, Toshiko starts to get worried.

"H-Hello?"

"Toshiko, it's been a while hasn't it?", the other line says.

"H-H-Haruhiko!", Toshiko gasps.

* * *

 **At the Mall:**

When I finally arrive at the mall, I look at my watch and it says 12:10 pm. _Oh man, I hope Tai didn't feel like waiting and decided to leave._ Right as begin to look around, I feel a pair of soft hands on my shoulders. That's when I turn around and see my best friend.

"Sora...wow, it's good to see you. You changed the last time I saw you", Tai says eyeing my figure.

"Not really, I just grew my hair out a little bit that's all. You on the other hand, have gotten taller and you still have that wild hair", I say happily.

"Of course, you know my hair is my precious baby Sora", Tai pouts playfully. We then begin to laugh, which I've forgotten how much fun it was to laugh with him. Our eyes then meet for a split second, but in that second I can't help but stare into his chocolate-colored orbs.

We then begin to hug and it feels really amazing. I don't know how long we've been hugging, but we break apart once we start to feel each other bodies heating up.

"So, what kind of things did you have planned for today?", I ask trying to change the subject.

"Um I don't know, I thought I would let the lady choose", Tai says nervously.

"Let me guess, it's because you didn't have enough time to plan the schedule for today", I put my hands on my hips.

"Ha the jig is up, you got me", Tai laughs.

"Figures, alright how about we do a little bit of shopping", I suggest.

"That sounds fun, I just hope you don't turn into Mimi when your in a mall", Tai says nervously. I can't help but start to giggle, which in turn causes him to laugh.

 _He hasn't changed one bit the last time I saw him. Then again, he has gotten really cuter. No, what am I thinking? You cannot fall for him again Sora._

As I'm trying to figure out what store we should go into first, I suddenly hear a loud rumbling sound coming from besides me.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I guess this is my stomach's way of telling me to get some food", Tai says embarrassed.

"If your that hungry, I saw a food court over by the entrance. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty hungry too", I say as I wrap my arm around his.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later:**

"Sora, did you really need to buy this much clothes!", I hear Tai complain.

"Tai don't complain, your not even holding that much bags", I counter.

"Sora your only holding two bags, I'm the one holding four!", he cries out.

"That's because the gentlemen holds most of the bags. Unless you aren't you a gentlemen?", I sarcastically remark.

"Your right, we strong guys do like the most difficult challenges", Tai rebuffs. I can't help but burst out into laughter once I see Tai struggling to lift the bags.

"Y'know, I actually had fun today. Just hanging out with my best friend", I smile.

"No one said anything about this day having to end so soon", Tai says flashing his famous grin.

"What are you up to Tai?"

"How about we go up to that special place of ours for old times sake", he grins. It takes me a moment to realize what he's actually talking about.

"Oh, you mean that place. We haven't been there in almost eight years. It would be really nice to see it again", I say reminiscing those memories.

"Yeah, those were good times. Anyway we better get a move on if we wanna get there by dark", Tai says as we continue walking through the parking lot.

I can't help but stare at him in confusion about how we're gonna get there. "Tai quick question. How do you suppose we get there? It's all the way on the other side of town and we're holding too much stuff", I tap my foot patiently.

"Don't worry Sor, I've got everything under control. Just follow me", Tai motions me. Soon enough, we're standing in front of a black sports car. He then takes out his keys and unlocks the trunk, which we then throw the bags in.

"Please don't tell me this is your car Tai?", I ask getting in the passengers seat.

"Of course it is Sora. Who else car would it be?", he remarks as we buckle in our seat belts.

"When did you even get your driver's license?", I look at him dumbfounded.

"Oh um, I got it in July when I passed my test. Turns out I almost got a perfect score. Anyway do you like the car?", he smiles at me.

"I love it. What kind of car is it?", I ask intrigued.

"It's an Audi R8!", Tai smiles as he pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving through town.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!", I say as I take in the surrounding's of Odaiba.

"So Sora...how are you and Matt doing?", Tai says keeping his eyes on the road. I can't help but shift uncomfortable in my seat. _He doesn't know does he? I can't tell him the truth, not just yet._ Realizing I still have to answer him, I just try to play it smooth.

"Um Tai, Matt and I kinda broke up a few months ago. Ten months ago to be exact", I say embarrassed.

"WHAT! WHY DID HE BREAK UP WITH YOU!? I SWEAR I'M GON-"

"Tai calm down, I was the one that broke up with him because... it wasn't really working out between us", I interrupt him.

"I see, anyway get ready we're approaching the place. Get ready to be amazed", his gently smile returns.

Once Tai finds a suitable place to park, we get out and start to head up the hill.

"How...much...longer", I say trying to catch my breath.

"We're almost there, just a little bit more walking. You can make it can you?", Tai laughs. He then graciously offers me his hand, which I smile and gladly take.

As soon as we head over the hill, the sight that I see is absolutely beautiful. I've forgotten how amazing this place really was. Our special place is a grassy plain, with a giant cherry blossom tree that over looks the city on top of a hill.

"Beautiful isn't it", Tai says coming from behind me.

"Yeah, it sure is. I haven't seen this place ever since we was nine years old. It seems like so long since we've been here. Y'know ever since the whole Digital World incident", I say taking in the scenery.

"Can I ask you a question. Do you remember the first time we met here?", Tai ask turning towards me.

"How could I ever forget! It was the first time I laid eyes on you and the first time I met my best friend", I say turning towards him.

* * *

 **Fourteen Years Earlier**

 _On a cold January morning, two kids and their parents had just arrived at the cherry blossom tree for a get-together._ _"Yuuko, Susumu over here!", a man called over to them._

 _"Toshiko, Haruhiko, it's so nice to see you two again", Yuuko said. The four then shook each other's hand, while the two kids continued to look at each other strangely._

 _"Oh, where are our manners, this is our son Taichi Kamiya", Susumu pointed to the boy with big messy brown hair._

 _"This is our daughter Sora Takenouchi", Toshiko pointed to the girl with orange hair._

 _"Tai, why don't you and Sora go over there to get to know each other, while your father and I catch up with some old friends", Yuuko said directing her son over to a patch of earth. Tai then gave a silent nod to his mom and walked over to the picked out spot, with Sora doing the same._

 _"_ _So Yuuko, how far are you along?", Toshiko asked._

 _"Next month our wonderful little baby girl will be born! I can't wait but these contractions are hurting like hell!", Yuuko said holding her round stomach._

 _"So Sora is it? Do you like to play soccer?", Tai asked dropping the soccer ball._

 _"Are you kidding, I love soccer! It's my favorite sport in the whole entire world!", Sora exclaimed excitedly._

 _"Really? I thought you wouldn't like soccer because your a girl", Tai said._

 _"Excuse me but girls can do anything that boys do! At least that's what my mommy told me", Sora put her hands on her hips._

 _"Oh sorry. Anyway do you wanna play or not?", Tai kicked the soccer ball to Sora. The two toddlers then played a quick game with it ending up in a tie._

 _"Wow your really good. I've never met anyone who could keep up with me, much less a girl", Tai said out of breath._

 _"You too, I've never had this much fun before", Sora put her hands on her knees._

 _"Um Sora, I know this is kinda eird and all but...do you want to be best friends with me?", Tai asked._

 _"Best...friends? What's that?", Sora asked._

 _"It's kinda when...your friends for life I guess", Tai said confused._

 _"Oh, if that's the case then yeah. You seem like you would make a good best friend", she smiled._

 _"Okay let's spit shake on it", Tai as he spit on his hand. Sora then did the same thing and the two toddlers shook hands._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"To think that one little gesture between toddlers was just the beginning of something beautiful", I say staring up at the clouds.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for that encounter we would've never become such good friends", Tai says turning towards me. I don't know what comes over me, but I can't help but look at him.

"This place is also special because of my father", I sigh.

"Oh...right, I heard about what happened to him. I'm so sorry about that. I should've never have brought you here", he turns his back to me. _Damn why did I did say that. No way am I letting him feel like this is his fault._

"No Tai, you don't understand", I spin him around so our eyes are matching. "By bringing me back here, you've helped me remember the good times about our friendship and what a great person my father was! Thank you", his eyes are so full of different emotions that I can't keep up.

"Sora, don't you think it's getting pretty late? We really should be getting home", Tai breaks eye contact with me.

I then look at the sky and notice that he's right. The clouds have darkened and it looks like it's about to pour down soon.

"Yeah your right, we been reminiscing for so long that we didn't even notice the time", I say embarrassed.

"How about I drive you home. It would be unprofessional of me to just let a young girl walk home utterly defenseless at night", Tai says taking a mock bow.

"Oh such a gentlemen! Just let me call my guardian so she can know where I'm at", I laugh at his goofiness.

"Hi Sora honey! What can I help you with sweetheart?", Mrs Takenouchi asks answering the phone.

"Um hey mama, I just called to tell you that Tai said he would drive me home. I just need to know if your going to be there?"

"Oh I'm so sorry honey, I'm on my way to New York for a business trip. I'm advertising some flowers there, so I'm afraid I won't be able to make it home till Christmas eve", Toshiko says as she continues packing her bag.

"Mom that's terrific, I'm so happy for you! It's okay, I'll just spend the two weeks at Tai's house", I say excited deep down.

"Are you sure honey? I can cancel if you want me too", Toshiko says.

"That's okay mama, you have fun on your business trip. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay honey, I love you and I want you to be safe. Make sure to say hi to Tai and his parents for me. I'll leave the spare key in the flower pot by the door, so you can pick up some clothes."

"Okay mama, I love you and I'll see you when you get back", I say sadly.

"Oh Sora that reminds me. We need to talk about something impo-", Toshiko was interrupted by the sound of the dial tone.

"So what did she say?", Tai asks as he walks up behind me.

"She said she's on her way to New York for a business trip. She won't be home until Christmas eve. I kinda also told her that...I was gonna stay with you", I blush.

"Well...if that's the case, I can't turn you away now", Tai grins.

"Taichi, are you asking me to stay over at your place?", I tease.

"That's exactly what I'm asking you. Actually you have to stay with us now, since I'm not letting you stay at home by yourselves", Tai smiles.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up too much space!"

"Sora are you kidding me? Your basically family and my parents would love to see you. Kari would also love to have another girl around the house more", he takes out his car keys.

"Alright I'm in, it would also be nice to spend the holiday's with you guys. We just need to stop by my house for some clothes", I smile.

"Then it's settled! After you m'lady", Tai gestures me to the car.

As soon as we enter the car, it begins to pour down really heavy. "Perfect timing, a moment too soon and we would've been drenched", Tai starts the engine.

"Um...are you sure you can drive in this weather Tai? I really don't feel like becoming the victim of a car accident today", I continue to watch the downpour.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll get home safe and sound or my name isn't Taichi Kamiya", he grins. I can't help but really stare at the guy next to me. I was wrong about him, he changed so much in the past three years. Sure his appearance changed slightly, but his mind is something completely different. Every time I'm around him, my body feels completely different.

His deep brown eyes are always filled with different emotions, it's sometimes hard to keep up. I was always scared that having feelings for my best friend was weird, but now I'm seeing a completely different side of him. I'm finally starting to realize it: I'm in love with Taichi Kamiya.

The car ride to my house was actually pretty smooth, but still driving in the rain is pretty scary. It's only until I was able to see my apartment complex that I'm able to take a breather. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the clothes from upstairs", I run to the front door. As soon as I get the key from the flower pot, I immediately open my door and make a dash for my room.

Grabbing a duffel bag from the closet, I begin to load it with some fresh clothes. Before I leave my house, I take one last look at the place and smile. Once I get down to the car, I see Tai fast asleep. Seeing this as some good old payback for what he did at the mall, I knock on the window hard which causes him to wake up in a frenzy.

"Ready to go?", I playfully ask him as I begin to laugh.

"Sora don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack!", he whines as he clutches his heart to stop it's fast beating.

"Sorry, but you looked so peaceful, I couldn't resist", I say as I finish my laughing.

"Anyway let's just get back to the house, before you accidentally cause me to hit something!", he says a little irritated. The car ride was only five minutes, but it gave me time to question these feelings of mine.

"It's really great that your spending the holiday's with us", Tai voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I'm happy too. I always enjoy hanging out with you guys!"

We finally get through the apartment complex up to his house. Before Tai goes to unlock the door though, I hear the distinct sound of music.

* * *

 **Tai:**

Spending the entire day with Sora was really amazing, nothing can ruin this night. Or at least that's what I thought, until I see Kari slow dancing with her best friend T.K. He's the younger brother of my best friend Matt.

T.K and Matt look almost the same, except T.K's a bit shorter and has darker blonde hair than Matt. Him and my sister have been best friends ever since our first adventure in the Digital World.

The two doesn't even seem to notice that Sora and I are standing in the doorway, watching all this happen. When I turn to see Sora, I see her hand over her mouth trying to suppress a giggle. Realizing that this has gone on long enough, I immediately clear my throat loud enough so I can let them know their not the only ones in the room anymore.

Once the two heard that, they immediately pull apart to the corners on the opposite side of the room. I can't help but laugh a little at the expressions on their face. "Oh T-Ta-Tai, what are you doing here?", Kari asks terrified.

"Well for starters, I see to recall living here with you for the past seventeen years of my life!", I say sarcastically and a little irritated.

"You do have a point there, I'll give you that", Kari drops in defeat. I then walk over to T.K, who facial expression shows that he's about to have a major heart attack. T.K always knew how protective I was over Kari, but when times got rough I can certainly depend on T.K to take care of her.

"T.K! Good to see you little buddy", I give him a noogie.

" **OW TAI!** It's great to see you and your deadly noogies too", T.K removes my hand from his head. It's true that I have pretty powerful noogies, but the person who has deadlier noogies than me...is Sora.

"Oh my god Sora, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?", Kari squeals as she and Sora embrace each other.

"My mom went to New York for a business trip, so she won't be back until Christmas eve. So your generous big brother here decided to let me stay here for two weeks", she winks at me. I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach every time she does that.

"T.K it's great to see you. How's uh...Matt doing?", Sora asks as she gives T.K a hug.

"Oh well y'know...same old Matt. I also heard what happened between you two", he whispers the last part in her ear. Sora just gives him a silent nod. I don't know what they were just talking about, but her eyes were filled with shock and sadness just now.

"Anyway Kari, where's mom and dad?", I ask trying to change the subject.

"They went to grandma's house for the weekend. So they won't be back until Monday morning", Kari says removing some hair from her face.

"Monday huh...that's the 8th. Looks like we have the whole weekend to do whatever we want", I plop down on the couch.

"So Sora, how are you doing? You still play tennis?", Kari asks.

"Yeah, tennis is really good. I actually have a match after Christmas!", Sora says excitedly.

"Y'know Tai comes to everyone of your games", Kari smiles.

"You really do?", Sora asks me.

"I uh...yeah I do", I start blushing. It's only when I notice that she starts blushing too.

"It's getting pretty late. I think I should be heading home now", T.K says as he grabs his bag.

"T.K you can't leave, it's pouring outside!", Kari grabs his arm.

"She's right y'know. If you go out there now your gonna be drenched", Sora says as she takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"Well I don't have any other option, seeing as how I can't stay here", T.K adds.

"Sure you can. You can sleep in my room on the top bunk", I say turning on the T.V.

"Woah Tai, you would really let him stay!?", Kari asks partially excited.

"Why not? As long as you don't step one foot in Kari's bedroom", I playfully threaten him.

 **"TAICHI KAMIYA!"** , Kari and Sora shout at me. I can't help but laugh once I see the two young teens face turn bright red. It's only when I feel somebody punch me that I stop laughing.

"You can be such an inconsiderate jerk sometimes Taichi!", Sora crosses her arms in anger.

"Oh come on Sora! I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry", I say make a puppy dog face. _Oh god, why does he have to make that face. He's so cute when he makes that face._

"So I'm guessing we're having a big sleepover here then", T.K chimes in.

"We could watch scary movies and order some pizza", Kari says going to the kitchen.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm going to go order the pizza", I head to the phone.

"So can I ask you guys a question? Why were you two slow dancing when we walked in?", Sora asks.

"There was nothing to do and...we got bored that's all", T.K says quickly as he notices my gaze.

"Oh guys I got some wonderful news. I talked to Mimi yesterday and she told me she was coming back to Odaiba for the holidays", Sora smiles.

"That's great, I haven't seen Mimi ever since we took down Armageddemon. I really miss her", Kari grabs four bottles of water from the fridge and chucks it at Sora and T.K.

"Okay the pizza is on it's way. Now what did I just hear about princess Mimi?", I ask taking the last bottle of water from the counter.

"She's coming back to Odaiba tomorrow for the holidays", Sora repeats.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night here", T.K says as he heads to the phone.

"That's great. I haven't seen the princess in like forever", I say plopping back down on the seat.

"Tai I really wish you would stop calling her that. Mimi changed, she's not the same spoiled brat anymore", Sora glares at me.

"Calm down Sora it's only a joke. In fact Mimi loves it when I call her princess. Besides you should've saw her when Joe and I was in ShogunGekomon's castle. She was a total monster", I raise my hands in defense.

"You forget Tai, I was the one who snapped Mimi out of her princess reality. Just like how I was the one to stop you, Agumon, T.K and Patamon from eating those poisonous mushrooms DemiDevimon gave you", Sora smiles proudly.

"For that, I'll be forever grateful", I wink at her.

"So am I! I really didn't want to forget about the first eight years of my life", T.K says hanging up the phone.

"So what did your mom say?", Kari asks.

"She said it was okay if I spent the night. She just wants me to be safe when I'm coming home tomorrow. So looks like we're roommates for the night", T.K smiles. I can't help but see the spark in Kari's eyes as soon as she heard that.

"Don't forget about the meeting Tai! We have to get there on time tomorrow", Kari tells me.

"Meeting? What meeting?", Sora asks confused. Kari then narrows her eyes at me and I can tell that all hell is about to break loose.

 **"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER TAI!"** , she screams at me.

"Whoops. Would you believe it skipped my mind?", I chuckle nervously.

"Kari, what is this meeting about that your stupid big brother forgot to tell me?!", Sora ask a little irritated.

"From what Kari told me, the Digital World is in major chaos right now", T.K says from his position next to Kari.

"That's right, Izzy came over to our house yesterday and told us he got a message from Gennai. He told him that he needs us in the Digital World immediately. So Tai called up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon at Izzy's house", Kari explains while glaring at me.

"So what's wrong with the Digital World now?", Sora asks a little scared.

"Some evil force is taking over the Digital World. It already got the Sovereign of the South Zhuqiaomon. If we can't find a way to stop whatever that's doing it, the whole Digital World may be destroyed", I add in.

"So is everybody going to be there?", Sora asks.

"Yeah they should be. T.K already told Matt, Yolei and Cody. I talked to Davis earlier. He said he was going to tell Ken. Izzy called and told me he was going to get in touch with Joe and since Mimi is coming we can tell her", Kari explains.

"At least we won't have to worry about anyone making excuses", I start flipping through channels.

"Oh since Mimi is coming, we can go pick her up then drive straight there. Can you come with me to go pick her up Tai?", Sora pleads.

"I don't see the harm in it. Hey you guys should come too. That way we can go just straight there", I say still flipping through channels.

"That's a great idea and all, but how are we gonna get there Tai? Your car only has four seats", Kari says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Let's not worry about that right now Kari. We can deal with it tomorrow", T.K says as he put his hands on Kari shoulders.

Soon enough there's a knock on the door. Once I open the door, the delivery boy hands me the pizza, I then hand him the money and close the door. "The pizza's here. Let's dig in!", I exclaim as I put the boxes on the counter.

"Finally, I'm starving", Sora says.

"I'm going to go find a movie to put on so we can watch", Kari says as she moves towards the movie case.

"Tai, do you have any clothes that I can wear tonight?", T.K asks me.

"Yeah, go in my room. There should be a T-shirt and some pajama pants in draws", I say taking a bite of pizza.

 **"TAI, YOU WAS SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR US!"** , Sora screams at me.

"Whoops sorry, I guess my stomach took over", I exclaim embarrassed.

"Okay, found the perfect movie. Let's get this party started!", Kari cheers.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later:**

"(Yawn) It's getting pretty late you guys. I'm about to go to sleep", Kari rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm with Kari on this one. I'm getting (Yawn) pretty sleepy too", T.K says standing up.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer. I want to finish this movie", I say keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Me too! the movie's just getting to the good part", Sora says as her eyes are glued to the T.V. I then turn for a second to see the two whispering by the hallway.

"$10 says those two are gonna end up kissing sooner or later", Kari smiles.

"Oh your so on", T.K exclaims as he shakes her hand. The two say goodnight, then head into the respective rooms.

"It's getting pretty cold, don't you think Tai?", Sora shivers.

"If your cold, come warm up under the blanket", I gesture her. We then begin snuggling under the blanket, which feels amazing. _I can't believe this is really happening._ I'm so glad it's too dark for anybody to see me blushing right now. _God this is really happening right now. "Don't let it lead into something else", Sora thinks to herself._

I don't know why, but it just feels so right being next to her. It's like we were meant to be one person. _I can't be in love with her...I moved on. Could it be that I'm starting to fall for her all over again? No, your better than this. You can't fall for her again._

"Tai, I'm going to rest my eyes for a few minutes on your shoulder. Is that okay with you?", Sora asks.

"Sure no problem, I'm going to rest my eyes for a few minutes too", I say feeling my eyes get heavy. She then puts her head on my shoulder, while I lightly rest my head on hers. We then close our eyes and drift off.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later:**

When I finally open my eyes, I see the T.V off and Sora still asleep on my shoulder. I then lightly pick her up and set her on the couch. When I peek into Kari's room, I see her knocked out like Agumon after he eats too much Yakisoba. I then peek into my room only to find the same thing with T.K on the top bunk.

I then pick up Sora and carefully cradle her in my arms. I am a little taken back when she snuggles right up to me and starts holding me. Being the good best friend that I am, I'm not going to let her sleep on the couch. It's also a good thing that she changed into her pajama's, since I don't want to have the pleasure of undressing her. I gently lay her in my bed, take my shirt off since I sleep with it off.

I then crawl onto the other side of the bed and begin to close my eyes. I then feel two soft hands wrap their hands around my waist. I turn my head to see Sora snuggling up my back. I then have to resist the urge to start kissing her all over. Feeling myself getting tired, I then begin to doze off.

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

 _"This is it, I'm finally going to see everybody again", Mimi thinks_

The temple of the Sovereigns gets a visit from an unwelcomed visitor.

 _"It's been a while hasn't it", the man says_

All the DigiDestined meet after two years.

 _"I'll go", Tai shouts._

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Sorry for not uploading this sooner. I recently started working, so it will be some time before the next chapter will be uploaded.**

 **Review please:D**


	4. Chapter 4: DigiDestined Reunited

**Disclaimer= I do not own Digimon**

 _ **DigiDestined Reunited**_

 _ **Just to let ya know, the P.O.V start at different times. Mimi's start 2 and a half hours before the meeting at 1:30. Matt and Joe's start 10 minutes before.**_

 _ **Sora starts an hour before. Davis and Ken's start 20 minutes before.**_

 _ **Cody's start 30 minutes before. Tai's start 25 minutes before. It should go back to the current intervals at Izzy's P.O.V.**_

 _ **Enjoy:D**_

* * *

 **December 6th, 2005 Saturday**

 **Mimi** :

 _"Attention all passengers of flight 893, this is your pilot speaking. I would like to inform you that we will be landing in Odaiba in the next hour and a half. Please buckle in your seats and enjoy the landing", the intercom announced._ I can't help but squirm in my seat in anticipation.

This is it, I'm finally gonna be able to see everyone again...especially him. "I can't wait to show them all the cool souvenirs that I've brought from America", I exclaim as I stare out the window.

* * *

 **In the middle of the Digital World:**

In the temple of the Digimon Sovereigns which floated high above the clouds, a meeting was going between the remaining members on what to do about the spreading darkness. _ **"We need to do something about this damn darkness and fast!", Baihumon shouted.**_ All the Sovereigns were present except for Zhuqiaomon, who territory was shrouded in darkness.

 _ **"Baihumon is correct! We need a plan of attack to stop whatever's doing this", Azulongmon exclaimed.**_

 _ **"I second that ladde, otherwise we could find ourselves in some deep trouble", Ebonwumon said.**_ A gigantic portal then appeared in the center of the temple, revealing Huanglongmon face. The three Sovereigns all backed away in fear as the enormous dragon's voice echoed throughout the temple.

 _ **"All we can do now is wait for Gennai to assemble the DigiDestined once more!"**_

Each of the four Sovereigns govern parts of the Digital World. Ebonwumon of the North, Zhuqiaomon of the South, Azulongmon of the East and Baihumon of the West. Their leader Huanglongmon oversees the entire Digital World and is the most revered digimon in all of history.

Ebonwumon takes the form of a giant turtle with a tree for its shell and two heads. Zhuqiaomon is a giant, red bird with a flaming design and a cannon on his back. Azulongmon appearance is a long, light clear blue dragon with chains all over it's body and small wings. He also has a yellow and blue mask along with a long grey beard. Baihumon is a giant white tiger with purple stripes all over it's body, a purple mask with long horns coming out of it's mouth and silver bracelets. Huanglongmon is a giant golden dragon with scales covering it's entire body and six long horns on it's sides which shoot upwards. While Huanglongmon have eight shining red eyes, the rest of the Sovereigns have four.

Before the conversation could go on any longer, the doors of the temple suddenly blew open, covering it in smoke and debris. "Look at what we have here. Four Sovereigns neglecting their duty of keeping the Digital World in check!", A voice hissed. When the smoke cleared, the Sovereigns were surprised to see a human and digimon standing in the doorway.

 _ **"YOU!", all the Sovereigns shouted.**_

"I bet you didn't expect this? I mean your expressions were the same as Zhuqiaomon when we raided his castle. Too bad your completely helpless before our power", the man smirked as he pointed to his partner. The man had tan skin, short dark hair and a black robe on. The digimon next him had bat wings with three blood red claws on each wing and white curved horns on each side of it's head. It was wrapped up in a red cloaked with a silver medallion, the only thing you could see beyond the cloak was it's glowing blue eyes.

 _ **"GENNAI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS!", Baihumon shouted.**_

"It's simply really, the Digital World doesn't need the supervision of gods anymore. Your services are no longer needed", the digimon announced before Gennai had a chance to speak.

 _ **"I would've thought those kids sealed you away three years ago", Azulongmon exclaimed as he stared at the digimon.**_

" **DON'T REMIND ME OF THE TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE I ENDURED THANKS TO THOSE BRATS!** Once we're done here, I plan on making them pay dearly", The digimon voice bounces throughout the walls of the temple.

 _ **"Your the two ladde's responsible for this conundrum!?", Ebonwumon asked angry.**_

" **BINGO!** Too bad you won't be around long enough to stop us", Gennai snarled as a golden energy ball started forming in his hands.

 ** _"I've felt this energy somewhere before. Could it be?", Baihumon looked in shock as he stared at Gennai._**

 _ **"So, it looks like that ancient prison those ten sealed you in wasn't strong enough to hold you forever!", Huanglongmon announced.**_

"Not entirely! Although my body is still sealed in the sarcophagus, I honed my mind to its utmost limit. In only a matter of days, I shall walk among the Digital World once more!", Gennai started laughing maniacally.

 _ **"You've think you won. The DigiDestined will defeat you in our place!", Azulongmon shouted.**_

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them too much where you four are going. As for the DigiDestined, I've got some people who would love to see them again", Gennai grinned. The golden ball of energy began to grow bigger with each passing second.

 ** _"If only she could see you now, she would be so disappointed in what you've become", Huanglongmon exclaims sadly._**

"Your time is up gods. Sink into the abyss". Gennai then fired the energy ball, which started heading straight in Huanglongmon's direction. Before the ball collided with him, eight shining colorful lights sprouted forth through the top of the temple and headed to the Continent of server.

After the explosion occurred, Gennai and the digimon were the only one's standing in the rubble of the temple. "What do we do now? The gods are no longer a threat to us", the digimon exclaimed.

"That should be obvious, since phase one is complete we move on to phase two. Soon enough, we'll have this whole world eating out the palm of our hands", Gennai smiled.

"What about the DigiDestined? You can be sure they'll try to stop us!"

"What about them? That's what our recruits are for". A dark aura then began to envelop Gennai, who then shot it through the roof of the temple. The aura then began to spread throughout the entire sky.

"It won't be long now DigiDestined", a sinister smile found it's way upon Gennai's face.

* * *

 **Sora** :

I haven't had a goodnight's sleep like that in ages. Maybe it's because I slept over at Tai's house, or because...I slept on his shoulder. When I open my eyes to take in the warm rays of the sun, I wasn't expecting to find myself in Tai's bed with him half naked and my hands around his waist.

I immediately lean back and end up falling on the floor with a loud thud. "Looks like your finally up sleepyhead", Kari voice scares me. I jump all the up to see Kari and T.K by Tai's computer laughing.

"Just what's funny you two!?", I ask irritated.

"Oh nothing. Just watching you and my brother so close together is kinda cute", Kari says trying to suppress her laughter.

"Hope you don't mind Sora, but we also took pictures for posterity", T.K grins as he holds up a digital camera. I can't help but get really upset, then again it is my fault for falling into their trap. I then see them laughing and I can't help but start to laugh with them.

God, I don't know what it is about the Kamiya household, but it's just so lively being around Kari and Tai. Speaking of Tai, I can't help but be shocked at how clean his room is, almost spotless.

"(Yawn) man can't a guy try to get a nice peaceful rest around here", Tai says putting a pillow over his face.

"No can do Taichi. Remember we still have to pick up Mimi. Plus you and Sora slept way too late", Kari chuckles at the last part. When Tai finally decides to stand up, I can't help but totally stare at him in complete awe, like a little child who parent's said they'll get them anything they want.

He has the most incredible body that I've ever seen. He has a light four pack and his skin is perfectly tan all around. He has well developed muscles and even a...well developed jaw.

"One of you guys need to go ahead in the shower. T.K and I already had our showers, so we're waiting for you two". I don't even realize that Kari is talking, because I'm to engrossed on Tai right now.

Luckily, he doesn't even know that I'm looking at him, because he's too busy listening to what Kari is saying.

 **"SORA DID YOU HEAR ME!"** , Kari yells in my ear.

"Huh, Kari you don't have to yell. I'm right next to you", I rub my eardrums.

"Oh really, well since your next to me, what was the last thing I said?". How'd I know she was gonna say that. Man, now I don't have anything to say and when I look over I see Tai chuckling.

"Um, you was saying how much you love me", I say rather nervously.

"Wrong, you said Mimi should be arriving at the airport at 12:30 right?". I slowly nod my head, "Exactly so we need to get a move on, so hurry", Kari threatens both of us. Wow, I never knew Kari had a temper. She's even scarier than Myotismon.

"Wow Kari, maybe you should be the leader instead of Tai. You certainly have the attitude for it", T.K nudges her ribs. This cause a burst of laughter to erupt through the room as Kari's face begins to turn bright red.

"You should hop in the shower first Sora, It's gonna take me a little while because of all this hair", Tai jokes. Before I can say anything, I'm immediately getting dragged to the bathroom by an impatient Kari.

* * *

 **Davis** :

Life can be so great sometimes. Not having a care in the world, while just being yourself. Well, a handsome devil such as myself is used to this daily lifestyle. Although I'm mostly picked on because of my dullness, I'm actually pretty smart when the time calls for it.

I'm not gonna lie and say these past two years were the greatest, but they was somewhat average. I just hope the end of this year will be finally be my time to ask the famous Kari Kamiya to become my girlfriend. She truly is a rare jewel worthy of her greatness. Her porcelain skin, light brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and playful ruby eyes that could bring so much joy to somebody, or make somebody wish you was staring at the devil himself.

But unfortunately for every pretty girl, there's a rival that always competing with you for said person's affection. Mine comes in the form of a young blonde boy that goes by the name of Takeru Takaishi or T.K for short. Sure all the girls think he's cute, athletic and has a nice personality, but he couldn't be anymore cockier. Those two have history that I'll never be able to compete with, being best friends and all that saved the Digital World not once but twice.

Hell even their digimon are basically the same once they transform, from a cat and a guinea pig with wings to mighty angels. That won't stop me though, I'll win her fair and square or my name isn't Daisuke Motomiya.

Before I'm able to continue ranting about the love of my life, I suddenly find myself snapped out of my thoughts by the impact of a soccer ball directly to the back of my skull.

When I turn around, all I see is my best friend smirking as he picks up the ball. "Ken, what the hell was that for!?", I hiss towards the dark blue-haired boy standing right behind me.

"Because you wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying. At least this got your attention", he smirks. You know at one point of another, I would've wanted to strangle the life out of this kid, to bring his inflated ego down a notch.

But that was before I realized that underneath that dark, exterior shell was just a depressed teen who just wanted some friends. Naturally when I welcomed him into our "little family", I was greeted with skeptical looks and stubbornness. Over time though, the wounds slowly healed and now I would place my life in this guy's hand.

"So, what do you think so could be important that Izzy called a DigiDesined meeting?", Ken's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Hm, well if I had to guess, I would say it has something to do with the Digital World. Knowing how crazy that place can get, I wouldn't be surprised if some evil digimon is threatening the place. Anymore question...your Highness?", I chuckle at that last part.

It also comes to my attention how Ken's playful demeanor turns into an serious expression. Having some fun at his leverage wouldn't hurt.

"Davis how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that", Ken gives me an icy glare.

"Whatever do you mean your Majesty?", I smile inwardly as we continue walking to our destination.

* * *

 **Matt** :

I thought I had everything you could ever need in your life. A wonderful job where crazed fan girls are always at your heels, a somewhat semi-loving family, terrific friends and most importantly, a loving girlfriend. Too bad one of those turned out to be a false reality.

As I'm walking through Odaiba, on my way to Izzy house, my mind can't help but drift off towards two certain people. Letting the cool, winter air tug along my face isn't exactly helping either, because it's just making me think back to that faithful day: The day Sora and I asked each other out.

Even though we broke up ten months ago, the scars are still there. The scars of a broken heart that was led on for three years before she admitted that she didn't love me. I knew what was the cause for this sudden change in attitude: Taichi. Tai is my best friend, heck he's like my brother.

Although we tend to disagree on most subjects, the bond we share is one that can never be broken. Even when he wanted to be discreet with his emotions, there was one thing he couldn't hide that the rest of our group could see: his love for Sora.

I for one, payed closely attention to those two, so I was kinda surprised when I received a box of cookies with a letter written inside. I can still remember the letter clear as day, especially the emotions I was feeling when I finished reading it.

 _To Yamato,_

 _Hope you like the cookies I made_

 _Their filled with love_

 _Just like my heart for you_

 _Your number one fan_

 _From Sora_

I never though I would hear those words come for Sora. So the only rational thing I did was confront Sora before the concert, guest starring yours truly. I had to admit, I had a crush on her during the reign of the Digimon Emperor, but I didn't have the courage to tell her, apparently neither than Tai.

Can you imagine Tai, Bearer of the Crest of Courage, too scared to tell a girl how he feels. That's pretty ironic, considering that I hold the Crest of Friendship, even when I wasn't being a good friend. I kinda knew that those two liked each other, but I butted in because of my own feelings.

All this makes me wonder why we were even given the Crests in the first place. Sure their were some who lived up to their Crests name.

Like Izzy for example, having the Crest of Knowledge and he's the smartest, plus the wisest person I know, aside from Gennai. He could possibly make a mega triple trigonometry equation look like a simple 1+1=2 problem. Then there's Joe, being the older and most mature of the group, he was blessed with the Crest of Reliability. I'm still trying to figure out a way to repay the debt I owe him. He's the reason why T.K is still alive. If it wasn't for him, T.K would've been MegaSeadramon's morning snack.

Then there's the spoiled pink princess herself: Mimi. She's one of the only people that can get on my nerves with her incessant whining. But her holding the Crest of Sincerity isn't a joke, she can say whatever's on her mind to anybody and not care. Now we move on to my little brother T.K, who holds one of the most powerful Crest: the Crest of Hope. That title really does belong to him, because he's one of the only people who can give all of us hope. So optimistic about life, when he's feeling hopeless, it spreads to all of us like a contagious disease.

Last but not least is Tai's little sister, Kari. She's so bubbly and innocent, so pure of heart and compassionate. Always willing to help those in need without thinking about the consequences that can befall her. It's no wonder she holds the Crest of Light, the strongest Crest of all.

Now it just comes down to me, Tai and Sora. Bearers of Friendship, Courage and Love. Maybe we were meant to have these Crest for a specific reason. Maybe more so on a emotional level, where only the true wielder can understand the effects.

That still leaves me to answer the question that's been troubling ever since I met that twisted, wicked overgrown tree bark Cherrymon, six years ago: Am I the true wielder of the Crest of Friendship?

Before I'm able to come up with an explanation, I suddenly come across a familiar tall, dark blue-haired boy right across the street from me, looking completely clueless as always.

* * *

 **Joe** :

Why does this always have to happen to me y'know? Why couldn't I just live my life like a normal human being? Just when I thought things were getting back on track, I get a call from Izzy blabbering in my ear about the Digital World.

 _"Hello, Kido's residence", Mrs. Kido chirped._

 _"Um hi Mrs. Kido. My name is Izzy, I'm a really good friend of Joe's. Sorry to intrude but I was hoping to speak to Joe for just one moment", Izzy said embarrassed._

 _"Just one second dear", Mrs Kido said as she covered the mouth piece. " **JOE, SOME BOY NAMED IZZY IS ON LINE FOR YOU"** , Mrs. Kido yelled._

 _After a few shuffling noises from Joe's side of the line, the two began to catch up on old times before getting into business._

 _"That sounds horrible and all Izzy, but I'm afraid I can't make it. I still have mountain loads of studying to do before my tests that are coming up in a few months", Joe said as he shuffled through his notes._

 _"Aww c'mon Joe. Everybody's going to be there. Besides the Digital World really needs all of us and your test aren't till a few more months as you said. Remember as DigiDestined, we have a sworn duty to uphold the peace in both worlds", Izzy exclaimed half serious half playfully._

 _"Man, I hate it when he's right, which is almost always", Joe thinks._

 _"So what's it going to be?"_

 _"All right, all right you've made your point. I'll see if I can swing by for a while", Joe sighed as he gived in to Izzy's pleading._

 _"Finally, I thought I would be waiting all night. I must inform you that the meeting is going to be at my house around 1:30-2:00."_

 _"Fine, I'll be there!"_

I should've just said no. Then again seeing everybody again would be a treat. If we play our cards just right, I might get to see Gomamon again. I don't know why, but I kinda miss his jokes about my glasses and how we used to be at each others necks.

Before I'm able to ponder on my thoughts longer, I suddenly fell a hand wrap around my mouth. Just my luck, the day I stop studying is the day somebody would try to rob me.

Remembering some classes I took last year, I immediately jab my elbow into the man's ribs. Feeling his grip on me loosen a little bit, I grab his arm and twist it behind his back before thrusting him forward into a brick wall. "All right pal, what's t-", I'm interrupted by the man.

"All right Joe you got me. Geez I'll never do it again", a familiar voice says. I'm baffled when I see none other than Matt in the position I got him.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!"

"Just wanted to prank you. Remind me to never scare you again", Matt winces.

"You got that right! Anyway's what are you doing here?", I ask intrigued.

"Um, before I answer that question, would you mind releasing me from your death lock", he winces again.

"Oh sorry about that", I say as I release him.

"Geez, when did you learn how to do that!?", Matt ask rubbing his arm.

"I might've took one or two classes last year. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. If I added a little bit more pressure, I could've broken your arm and three of your ribs", I start scolding him.

"Good to know, actually I saw you across the street. I guess you didn't see me or hear my footsteps. Anyways back to your last question, I'm on my way to Izzy's house for the meeting. I take it you are too?"

"You are correct my friend", I laugh.

* * *

 **Cody:**

"C'mon Cody, hurry it up or we're gonna be late for the meeting!", a girl with lavender hair yells at me.

"You should really try to calm down Yolei. We still have half an hour before the meeting starts and we're five blocks away from Izzy's house", I say crossing my arms.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited to see Ken again. I haven't seen him in ages", she says emotional. Sometimes I wonder how me and her are even friends. Her personality is the total opposite of mine. Yolei is outspoken, sometimes annoying, smart, compassionate and short-tempered.

I on the other hand am shy, smart (not as smart as Yolie though), quiet, determined and collected with my thoughts. Most people say I'm too wise and mature for my age, but I don't see the harm in it. I guess it's a coincidence, considering that I hold the Digi-eggs of the two most wisest and maturest DigiDestined.

"Yolie, you saw Ken like three weeks ago. Your acting like it's been years since you last saw him", I sigh to myself.

"That's the thing though, It feels like I haven't seen him in years", she squeals. I also forgot that she can be very dramatic. "Don't worry Cody, you'll understand when you get older", she says ruffling my hair. Ugh, why do everybody assume that even though I'm young, that I don't understand the problems of adolescent.

"Anyway's, where do you think T.K was at? Considering that he wasn't home today?", Yolie asks.

"Remember what his mom told us. She say T.K spent the night over at Tai and Kari's house. I wouldn't be surprised if those three came together", I exclaim fixing my hair.

"Oh yeah, anyway's let's get a move on!", Yolie yells.

"Yolie, I thought I told yo-AAH!", I'm interrupted when Yolie grabs my arm and makes a mad dash towards Izzy's house, basically dragging me.

* * *

 **Tai** :

"Tai, don't you think your going a little bit to fast?", Sora asks gripping onto the car seat in fear.

"Trust me Sora, my brother drives like this all the time. You'll get used to it", Kari says in the backseat.

"Thank you Kari, at least somebody appreciates my driving", I give Sora a playful smile. She just glares at me, before gripping back onto the seat.

"I'm just surprised we caught all the lights before they turned red", T.K exclaims excited in the backseat next to Kari. I really don't understand what's so serious about my driving.

I'm only driving fast so we can make it in time for Mimi's homecoming. I actually can't wait to see the pink princess again. I almost miss her constant whining and her tendency to ask a lot of ridiculous questions.

"All right we're here. Mimi should've landed by now", I say parking the car.

"I'll stay in the car with T.K. We can listen to music together", Kari smiles at me.

"All right then, Tai and I will go in and bring Mimi back", Sora says as she gets out the car.

"You two better not try anything while we're gone!", I say menacingly. They both instantly go stiff when I say that. I guess it doesn't help also that I'm giving them a glare that makes the hair's on the back of their necks stand up.

"Aw, finally off that stuffy plane. Now where is that bag", Mimi says stretching her arms. After finding her bag, Mimi sat down on the chair and waiting for her best friend.

" _Oh where is she? Don't she know it's rude to keep a girl waiting", Mimi thinks as she taps her foot impatiently._ Suddenly, her ears perk up when she hears the sound of a familiar voice call her name.

"Mimi?", Sora asks walking up the the girl.

"Sora", Mimi says grappling her bag and walking towards her.

Soon the whole airport was filled with squeals as the two best friends hugged each other. Typical, they don't even know I'm here.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** Oh my god how are you?", Sora asks.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** It's been so long since I've seen you", Mimi exclaims.

"Okay you go first!", they both say at the same time. The two girls began to laugh, before Mimi decides to speak first.

"Sora you look so beautiful! Your hair grew longer since the last time I saw you", Mimi says admiring my figure.

"You think so? I feel like I've stayed the same. Anyway's speaking of beauty, you look terrific Mimi. Life has been good to you", Sora smiles.

"What did you expect? When your as gorgeous as I am, age will never take a toll on you", Mimi laughs. Alright, I'm getting a little tired of these two thinking I'm made out of thin air.

"Why, has the pink princess come to grace us with her presence", I happily remark.

"Oh my god Taichi is that you?!", she asks me. I can't help but wince once she calls my full name. Usually when someone calls me by my full name, that usually means I did something stupid and their mad at me, or their just really happy.

"At you service m'lady", I say taking a mock bow. I'm surprised how she practically jumps in my arms and gives me a small peck on the cheek. I gotta say, she looks way different since when I last saw her.

Her hair is the same chestnut brown and she has small cross bangs blocking her forehead, but what she's wearing would have any man after her. She's wearing a pink skirt, with a white shirt that says _"LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST"_ and pink jacket, with a pair of white shoes.

Staring at her with awe, I look through the corner of my to see Sora giving me and her a glare before going back to her normal face.

"Wow, you look terrific Meems!", I smile.

"Thank you Tai. You look pretty handsome yourself", Mimi says as she bats her eyelashes playfully.

" **ALRIGHT!** We should really get a move on if we're gonna make it to the meeting on time", Sora says interrupting our playful flirting.

"Oh yeah, let's get a move on. You really don't want to see Izzy when he's mad", I laugh nervously.

"Meeting? What meeting?", Mimi asks confused.

"Believe me, I said the same thing. One of the others will fill you in on the way there."

"Others?"

Just as Mimi said that, I see T.K and Kari on the hood of the car listening to music. "What do you think this is, Make-out Point. Get off my car!", I say a little irritated.

"Oops, sorry bro. Anyway's Mimi it's so good to see you!", Kari says walking up to the girl. After exchanging greetings with T.K and Kari, the five now stood outside of the car.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this. Fit five people into a four-seater car?", I put my hands on my temples.

"Well, T.K and I was talking and we think we have a s...solution", Kari stutters.

"Go on", I motion her.

"W...w...well you s...s...see", she continues to stutter. _What's up with her. I've never seen her act like this._

"What she was saying was, that she can sit...on my lap while Mimi takes her seat", T.K finishes for her. By now my face is completely red and it's not hard to tell that I'm a little pissed off.

 **"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!"**

* * *

 **Izzy** :

"Okay, let's see what's going on with you", I type a few words on my trusty laptop and an entire map of the entire Digital World pops up. I can't help but notice a slight anomaly on the map.

"Hmm, wait a minute, that wasn't there before", my eyes can't help but scan over the entire Digital World, which is almost entirely black.

The only part that is still normal is a little continent that I felt like I've seen before and a small island. Before I'm able to research further into this, I hear a knock on the door and my mom's voice.

"Izzy, some of your friends are here", my mom opens the door.

"Thanks mom. You can just let them in", I smile at her.

"Hey Izzy!Long time no see", Yolie chirps with an out of breath Cody on her arm.

"Oh...um hey guys. Don't you think your a bit early? The meeting doesn't start for like another...uh twenty minutes", I say glancing at my digital clock.

"Sorry Izzy, this would've never had happen if a certain someone wasn't rushing here to see someone else. I tried to warn her, but you know Yolie", Cody says glaring at her and dusting himself off. I can't help but chuckle at how different they are, yet they get along perfectly.

"There's no need to apologize. In fact...maybe you...uh...can help me with something". They nod before I continue, "Y'see...my uh mom...needs help in the kitchen", but before I can even continue, Yolie makes a mad dash for the kitchen.

Cody just shrugs as he watched the girl leave. "Guess that just leaves me and you. I was kinda hoping she would go. Not that I don't find Yolie nice, it's just her tendency to overreact. Besides, you'll be able to help me in this field of work", I motion him to my laptop.

Ten minutes later, Matt and Joe walk through the door. After greeting both of them, I motion Joe to the laptop so he can give us his views on the situation, with Matt just hanging on my bed.

"This is very interesting Izzy. What's going on here?", Joe says putting his hand under his chin.

"Izzy, what are we looking at?", Cody asks me.

"Truth be told Cody, I'll have to save my thoughts on the topic until the rest of the gang gets here. But if it's what I think it is, it won't be pretty for both the worlds", I lean back in my chair with my eyes glued on the screen.

"What are you guys talking about? What exactly is wrong with the Digital World", Matt says coming up from his laying position.

Before I'm able to say anything, the door swings open and a out of breath Davis and Ken enter the house, all covered in sweat. When I asked them why they was drenched in sweat, they simply replied at the same time: "Race! He...asked for...it."

As soon as Yolie heard the "Angelic" voice of Ken, she immediately rushed out the kitchen and gave him a big hug, not caring if he was all sweaty. Ken was a little taken back by this gesture, until Joe and I made a hugging gesture with our arms. "Oh look what we have here. When did the zoo let the animals go free ?", Davis smirks widely. Unfortunately, I wished he would've whispered it. The next thing I know, Matt and I are holding Yolie by her arms so she won't attack him.

"Oh hello boys, don't worry the chocolate cookies are almost done. Yolie I...uh...need your help back in the kitchen". Mrs. Izumi smiles, completely oblivious to the little scene. Before Yolie goes back to the kitchen, I can't help but laugh when Davis face instantly pales when Yolie walks past him.

I then hear her mutter something along the lines of "This isn't over Motomiya. Watch your back!"

"Must you always antagonize her Davis", Joe scolds him.

"Who cares about her. Did you hear your mom Izzy, she's making cookies!", Davis replies enthusiastically as he rubs his stomach.

"Of course I did Davis. I'm the one who told her to make them!", I slap my forehead.

"Let's head back into the room and wait for the others", Matt exclaims as he heads back to my room.

After fifteen minutes, there still no sign of them. "ARRGGH! Where are they? The fate of both worlds are on the line and they can't even get here on time", I run my hands through my spiky hair in frustration.

"Whoa Izzy, don't bust a gut. I just finished texting T.K and everything's fine. He said him, Kari, Tai and Sora are a block away. He also says they has a surprise that he wouldn't tell me", Matt says.

"What happened to the good old days where we was all a team?", Joe asks.

"We just got all wrapped up in our own personal lives and can't make time for each other", Cody explains somewhat sadly.

"All of us were able to get here on time though. Heck even Davis was able to get here!", Ken smirks.

" **HEY!** Since when have I ever been late before", Davis argues.

Before I can open my mouth to retort a sentence that his tiny brain can't even comprehend, there's a knock on the door which Ken goes to answer. He soon comes in with four people. "You do realize that the meeting started twenty minutes ago", I say tapping my finger on my desk.

"Sorry Izzy for being late, but I swear it was for an important reason", Tai scratches his head nervously.

With lightning fast reflexes, Davis gently grabs Kari's hand and kisses the back of Kari's hand. "Why Hikari, your looking as ravishingly as always", Davis smirks at her. Some of the others, including myself can't help but laugh at these two when Kari's face turns ten shades redder like a tomato and Davis for playing Romeo.

T.K just rolls his eyes and steps in between the two. He then playfully kisses Davis on the cheek. "Urk T.S, what the hell's your problem!?", Davis groans as he wipes his cheek.

"Why Davis, how could you cheat on me with Kari?! I loved you so much", T.K says with a fake frown on his face. This causes the rest of us to burst out into laughter at this little scene.

"Sora, it's nice too see you again", Matt says approaching his ex.

"Oh...uh...M...Matt! It's uh...great to see you too", Sora says bashfully.

"C'mon Sora, just cause we broke up doesn't mean things have to be awkward for us. We can still be great friends", Matt chuckles. Sora just briefly nods and the two firmly shakes hands.

That's when it happens. Tai and Matt lock eyes with each others. Suddenly it feels like the room just got twenty degrees colder as the two begin walking towards each other without breaking their icy though, the two are just mere inches away from each other and at this point even I don't know what's going to happen. It feels like eternity though since the staring contest begun even though it's only been a few minutes. Soon though, time seems to freeze as the two fists races towards each others face. I can't help but get a little scared at how what's gonna happen when these two start fighting. One look at the other and I can tell that their thinking the same thing. But then the unexpected happens, their fists stop in front of their face and they smile at each other.

"It's great to see you man", Tai says as he grabs hold of Matt's hand.

"Same to you pal", Matt says doing the same thing. We're all completely dumbfounded as the two begin to laugh at our expressions.

"Oh, I almost forgot our little surprise. I'll be right back", Tai says leaving the room.

"Hey bro, mind filling me in on the surprise you guys have", Matt whispers to T.K.

T.K just shakes his head slowly. "Na uh uh! That'll spoil the surprise. You'll just have to wait like everyone else!"

"In any case, we need to get back the problem a-", a high pitched voice interrupts me.

"Tai, you have a lot of nerve leaving me on the doorstep!", Mimi says entering the room.

 **"MIMI!"** , we all exclaim in complete shock.

"Guess who's back in town", Mimi spins around and playfully smiles. Everybody starts bombarding her with hugs and questions, while I calmly sit back and watch the show. I just can't work up the nerve to say anything to her. I mean she is my friend and all, but she's somehow different from the rest of the DigiDestined.

"Knock knock, is anyone home in there?", Mimi says directly in my face.

" **AAAH!** Mimi don't do that", I jump back in terror.

"Ha ha sorry Izzy. You just seemed kinda out of it. Anyways, how have you been?"

"Um...fine I guess", I shyly scratch the back of my head.

Before I can say anything else, Yolei and my mom comes through the door with two batches of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and eleven glasses of nice cold milk. Soon enough, everybody else is eating to their heart's content, while I'm in my chair trying to figure out a solution to this damn problem. "So Tai, are you ready for that upcoming championship? I know I am!", Davis exclaim excitedly.

"You bet Davis, we're gonna destroy that team", Tai chirps as he takes a bite of his cookie.

"Davis, your on my brother's team? Your not in his school! Heck you don't even attend high school yet", Kari asks confused.

"I know, but Tai put in a good word for me with his coach. I showed them what I was made of, so they gladly accepted me."

"Wow so Ken, does that mean your on the team as well?", Yolei asked while staring in his eyes.

"Uh...no can do Yolei. Championships aren't really my thing anymore", Ken says backing up a little.

"Hey, we all should come to the game and cheer you two on. It'll be so much fun", Sora squeals.

"That sounds like a good idea. What say you Matt?", T.K exclaimed.

"Sure I'll come, but you guys have to come to my concert in exchange. The Teenage Wolves just came out with a new song", Matt exclaims as he drinks some of his milk.

"That sounds fair, when is it?", Joe asks.

"It's on Christmas. Man This'll be our biggest performance. I'm so excited!"

"Awe, I can't come. The game starts in the morning", Tai says as he rocks back and forth.

"We're in luck, because it starts at night. We should all have plenty of time", T.K says.

"Hey Izzy, come grab a cookie and take a seat. Before Tai and Davis eat most of them", Hikari slurps her milk

"No can do Kari. I'm in the middle of a breakthrough here and I don't have time to sit around. If I look away for even a second, the whole thing might go up in smoke!", I say a little frustrated. Everybody moans and groans as they continuously try to make me sit with them to no avail.

"All right that's enough! We're all worried about you Izzy, now your gonna eat", Mimi yells as she spins my chair and tries to put a cookie in my mouth. _Man, she can be super frightening sometimes._ Before she can though, a bright light and a loud noise starts erupting from my laptop.

"Izzy, what's happening!?", Mimi grips on to me.

"Yeah, what's going on!?", Yolei asks equally terrified.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming we're about to find out", I say shielding my eyes as the light gets brighter. Soon, we all shield our eyes until the light begins to die down.

"It's been a long time DigiDestined", a familiar voice says. When we all open our eyes, we're shocked to come face to face with a holographic Gennai smiling.

"Gennai, what are you doing here?", Davis says accidentally running through him. "Whoa! That was major freaky just now."

"Not at all Davis, it's just a hologram of him. He's not really here, right?", Ken questions him.

"You are correct Ken, but for the rea-", Yolei interrupts him.

"Still looking handsome as ever aren't you Gennai?"

"Uh getting back to the subject at hand. The reason I've...uh...Izzy called you all here today was to discuss the current situation about the Digital World", Gennai turns his back to us.

"We've all heard about the situation. We just don't have a lot of information to go on", Tai exclaims.

"You are correct leader of the Chosen Children. That is where I come in, to lend you the missing information you need", Gennai smiles.

"Gennai, I detected a strange anomaly in the Digital World. This has something to do with the strange darkness doesn't it?", I summarize my finding.

"I'm afraid so Izzy. You see Digidestined...the temple of the Harmonious Ones were attacked this morning", he looks over at our face with sadness before he continues.

"It was completely destroyed", This causes all of us to look at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions. None of us know how to proceed with this situation, until Matt decides to speak.

"What about the Sovereigns themselves? I mean sure their temple is destroyed, but they should've survived right?". We all nod our heads at this assumption, somewhat believing him.

"I'm afraid that is not the case Bearer of Friendship. The Sovereigns have been sealed away", Gennai says grimly.

 **"DAMMIT!"** , Tai yells as he plops on the bed. Sora then places a calm, gentle hand on his shoulder to reassure him. I can't help but feel the same way as him. Five of the most powerful digimon in all of existence sealed away like that.

"So that's why the strange anomaly happened", I mutter to myself. Unfortunately I wasn't able to stay quiet enough, because soon everybody is staring at me.

"What are you talking about Izzy?", Mimi asks me with her still gripping on to my arm. Normally it would be really weird if she was this close to me, but all my attention is suddenly focused on my screen.

"Maybe Gennai can explain a theory of mine", I re-direct everyone's attention back to the hologram.

"I see, you already have most of it figured. Well done Izzy", Gennai smiles.

 **"ENOUGH WITH THE SECRET CONVERSATION! JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!?"** , Davis yells at both of us.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty annoying", T.K adds.

"Well you see, each one of the Sovereigns own a piece of the Digital World", everybody nods before I continue. "Well, when a Sovereign is sealed away their territory usually doesn't differ. But because this darkness is really abnormal, It's creating a chain of events."

"Izzy, would you please speak properly. Your confusing my brain!", Davis bellows.

"That's funny, you actually have a brain?", Yolei sarcastically remarks. This cause some of us to snicker, but Gennai immediately calls us back to attention.

"I'll take over from here Izzy. You see when the Sovereigns temple was attacked, the darkness immediately started to spread through the sky. It then descended down throughout the world, corrupting the landscape and turning it into a bleak version of itself. Even Yukio Oikawa spirit wasn't strong enough to stop it."

Cody then immediately tenses up as soon as he hears the name. Sure he was possessed by an enemy of ours, but he was the only remnant that Cody has of his father. Deep down, I know exactly how he feels. I then put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he's not alone.

"Fortunately for us, Baihumon of the West was able to send me one of his twelve digi-cores. I was able to use it's power to keep the darkness from reaching the shores of Server and File Island", Gennai explains.

"In English please", Davis once again sighs.

"Gennai used the power of one of the Sovereigns to save the Continent of Server and File Island. Is that simple enough for you genius!", Yolei sarcastically remarks.

 **"YOU WANNA GO FOUR-EYED FREAK!"**

 **"BRING IT ON GOGGLE BOY!"**

 **"ENOUGH YOU TWO! I"M SICK OF YOU GUYS ALWAYS ARGUING! SHUT UP ALREADY!"** , Ken shouts at both of them. Their mouths drop in awe, before looking at each other and sitting in silence.

"I'm sorry Gennai. Please continue", Ken squirms in his seat.

"Thank you Ken, anyways back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted", Gennai glares at Davis and Yolei before continuing. "I was able to save Server, but the villages here are still being attacked!"

'What does that have to do with us!", Mimi asks irritated.

"That's why the meeting here was called today. I need three people to come here to the Digital World tomorrow morning to make sure it's safe and protected", the hologram of Gennai begins to flicker a little.

"Wait a minute...you mean to tell us you called us here just so we can play police to a bunch of digimon who can probably defend themselves!", Matt voice fills with anger.

"Cool it Matt", Tai says.

"No Tai, I will not cool it! Gennai, your basically wasting our time. Your trying to have us save a few villages when we should be moving on to the real threat. We're the DigiDestined, not police!", Matt says a little frustrated.

"I said cool it Matt. Unless you want me to make you!"

"Oh Tai, is that a threat? I would sure as hell like to see you try!", Matt says turning to the brunette.

Seeing that a fight was about to break out, Joe runs in between the two teens to try to calm the situation. "Woah, woah, woah easy guys. Fighting among ourselves isn't going to help the Digital World!"

"He's right y'know, fighting with each other isn't going to help Patamon and our digimon", T.K exclaims.

"Please Tai, just calm down", Kari begs. The two feuding teens just shrug and look away from each other, while their siblings try to think positive. _Looks like somethings will never change._

"How do we plan on getting there Gennai? The gate connecting to the Digital World has been closed for two years now", Cody states.

"The Sovereings thought of that Cody. So they was able to connect the human world and the Digital World once more."

"Gennai, what would happen if the darkness was able to overcome the barrier you put up?", I ask intrigued.

"Well if I had to take a wild guess, I would say that the Digital World will be destroyed. If it is destroyed, your world will be gone as well. Without the Digital World, the human world can't exist and vice-versa", Gennai says sadly.

"Like Yin and Yang. Without Yin there's no Yang and without Yang", Cody says but gets interrupted.

"There's no Yin", I sigh. Things aren't just going our way, especially with Tai and Matt arguing like kids.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand, three of you must venture here to put a stop to the ransacking villages. So any takers?", Gennai asks. Soon, the whole room is silent. This is a mountain load information to process and everybody is afraid to say something.

"I'll go", Tai says standing up.

" **WHAT!?** What are you talking about Tai...you can't go!", Sora says actually talking for the first time since the meeting started.

"It's just as I said, I'll go to the Digital World. Just because destroyed villages aren't a _**b**_ _ **ig**_ deal, we're still the DigiDestined. It's our priority to uphold the peace between both worlds. Isn't that right Izzy?", Tai grins at me.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Tai's right, we have a duty to protect even the smallest things in both worlds", I smile.

"Wow, who knew that Izzy had a heroic streak to him", T.K smirks.

"I think he's pretty cute when he's like this", Mimi winks at me. I can't help but blush at her comment, which causes everyone in the room to burst out into laughter.

"Well if your going Tai, so am I. Besides you need someone to tell you when your being stupid", Sora exclaims.

"Sora...I...I don't...know...what to say", Tai exclaims partially shocked.

"Just tell me you'll let me go with you!"

"Sora, are you sure you want to go through with this? We're not kids anymore...we can't go through things without thinking ahead", I warn her.

"I think it'll be fine Izzy. Besides, she can control Tai if he does and as she quote "Something stupid", Gennai smiles. This causes a whine from Tai and more snickers from all of us.

"Alright that's great, we've got two people. All we need is one more", Davis says happily.

"So who's gonna be the last one? You'll need someone who want to play police", Matt sarcastically laughs from his position on the wall.

"I can go with Tai and Sora. I mean all I have to do is Kendo with my grandfather. I should be able to squeeze my way out of it", Cody says.

"You really think you'll be okay in the Digi-World by yourself Cody?", Davis sarcastically asks.

"Your acting like I'm going alone Davis. Just because I'm the youngest here doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!", Cody says angrily.

"I think we should let him go Davis. He's proven himself that he's worthy of being DigiDestined just like all of us. Besides, he reminds me of myself when I was younger. He gets my vote", I put my hand on his shoulder. Soon enough, we all cast our votes and allow Cody to go with them.

"Alright we have our three winners. Before I go though, I've got a present for the original eight, minus T.K and Kari". As soon as he finishes, six bright blue lights escapes from my computer screen and lands in each of our hands. Once the sphere of light clears, we're all in awe as D-terminals appears.

"Wow, our very own D-terminals. How cool is this!", Mimi squeals.

"Why are you giving this to us Gennai?", Matt asks confused.

"To message each other from now on. Unlike Davis's team D-terminals, yours can't hold Digi-eggs. You can all message each other though. I also put a map of the village you three will be going too in your digivices. Now...I'm afraid I must be going kids, the fate of both worlds rest on your shoulders. Good luck", Gennai smiled before the hologram of him disappeared.

"Well we got that taken care of. What do you guys wanna do now?, Yolei ask as she grabs a cookie.

"You guys wanna go out for some pizza?", T.K ask.

"I'm game T.R", Davis smirks.

"Me too, those cookies really didn't fill me up much", Matt exclaims.

"So Mimi, now that your back in town. Where are you gonna be staying?", Kari asks.

"Gee Kari I don't know. I was planning on staying with my aunt, but she went to Tokyo for my cousin's graduation", Mimi scratches the back of her head.

"Well in that case dear, you can stay with us", Mrs. Izumi says from the doorway.

"Mom, what are you talking about?', I walk up to her.

"Simple Izzy, she needs a place to stay, so we'll give her one. It's the least I can do for one of your friends". I can't help but get really nervous, especially since she's asking one of the people I...um care for to stay here under the same roof.

"Oh that's alright Mrs. Izumi! I wouldn't want to be a bother", Mimi shyly says.

"It's no trouble at all Mimi, besides I can use someone to talk to. My husband is always busy working and Izzy just wastes the day away on his laptop", my mom lightly smiles.

"Well since you put it that way. I could stay just until my aunt comes back. You wouldn't mind, would you Izzy?", Mimi innocently asks me.

"Um...well not at all. Your...more than welcome...to stay here", I can't even form words properly. I then turn to hear everybody trying to suppress a laughter from escaping their mouths.

"Excellent, I'll prepare the guest room for you", my mom says before walking out. I can't help but blush extremely knowing that Mimi is gonna be spending the night here.

"All right, so who's ready for pizza?", Joe's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Let's do it", Tai says as he heads to the door.

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

 _"So, are you two ready to go", Tai says to Sora and Cody._

The mysterious Gennai puts his plan into action

 _"Come with me Bearer of Courage"_

An old enemy of the DigiDestined makes his return.

 _"You won't get away with this!", Tai says angrily_

The DigiDestined must come up with a strategy to save someone they care about

 _"We need a way to rescue him", Matt exclaims._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Finally finished with this chapter. Sorry it took me almost a month to upload this. Major Koumi and Takari in the next one. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This was originally meant to have Mimato in it. But seeing as how every other fan-fic had it, I decided to go the a different approach. Plus Izzy is one of my favorite digimon characters, so I couldn't resist.**

 **Also since digimon tri came out, I feel like Koumi is the best choice and by far my second favorite couple.**

 **Review please:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 ** _Missing Courage_**

 ** _Hello again everyone. It is I, back with another chapter for your glorious eyes. I bet many of you are speculating who this evil Gennai is._**

 ** _Well I'm glad to tell you who he is. Drum roll please_**

 ** _*(Drum Roll)*_**

 ** _He is none other than...you'll just have to read to find out. On with the chapter (-_-')_**

* * *

 **December 7th, 2005 Sunday**

 **Tai** :

"(Yawn) man what time is it? Please don't tell me I didn't oversleep", I moan as I rub my temples together because of this major hangover. When I reach over to see the time, I'm surprised to see that it says 9:45 am. You know most normal teenagers would usually be sleeping right now or doing something productive with their lives. Too bad my friends and I aren't exactly normal...if you catch my drift.

Usually I would be on my nice bed, wandering off in my dreams without be disturbed, unless by Kari. Too bad we all hung out pretty late, especially since we haven't seen each other in the longest. Yesterday was all just a blur of fun between old friends. From messing with Matt all night, to protecting Kari from the advances of T.K and Davis, to Matt and I teasing Izzy and Mimi.

Good to say I've had never touched a drop of alcohol ever in my life...until yesterday. We practically had to beg Joe to buy us some, but man did it feel so good. The only one's who actually drunk it were Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and myself. Of course none of the younger kids drunk it though. I don't even remember how many shots I had, but I do remember Joe having at least one. It was a joy though, too see Mimi and Izzy's flirting with each other.

Finally getting my lazy butt off my oh so comfortable bed, my attention then turns to the sleeping figure on the top bunk. The way her she sleeps, the way a strand of her beautiful hair always manages to find it's way into her mouth. Sometimes I can't help but wonder how this amazing girl is my best friend. Still watching her sleep, I can't help but smirk. _She's kinda cute when she's asleep._

Taking my eyes off the ravaging beauty in front of me, I then quietly tip toe into my beloved sisters room, only to find her not there. "Looking for something Tai?", her voice snaps me out of the safari hunt I was about to initiate. Chancing a glance over my shoulder, I notice that she's still wearing her pink pajamas with angels on them, but what gets me most is the state of her hair.

"Wow, and here I thought I was the only one in the family with messy hair", I snicker.

"Hey, it takes me a long time to get my hair the way it is!", Kari complains.

"When did you start getting fashion tips from Mimi?"

"Ha ha real funny! You still haven't answered my question. Looking for something?", Kari puts her hands on her hips.

"Actually yeah. You see I was looking for this girl, maybe you can help me", a small gleam of playfulness sparkles in my eye. I'm guessing Kari saw it too, because she's going right along with it.

"Oh describe her for me good sir", a smiles creeps it's way upon her face.

"With pleasure madame. You see, this girl is about 5'4 ft tall, has ruby eyes that are always filled with light, long flowing brown hair and just the most cutest face ever.", I smile a little. By now her face has the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face, not that I'm too surprised, considering that I'm her big brother.

"Ha ha, okay you've made your point". She then hugs me, "I can tell that hangover is gone."

"Not all of it unfortunately. Man I feel like I got hit by a Monochromon!", I painfully smirk.

"I don't know how you do it Tai, but you always manage to make me laugh even when I'm being serious", She giggles.

"It's all part of the magical big brother charm", I chuckle lightly. Soon it comes back to me, remembering what I wanted to ask her. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Well...me being the good little sister and friend that I am. I decided to see you three off on your journey, before I spend the day with T.K", she gives an innocent smile.

"That's very sweet of you Kari, but I would hardly call it a journey", I roll my eyes trying to be just as dramatic as her. "Besides all we're doing is just checking up on a small village. Hardly my type of adventure."

"That still doesn't change the fact that your going to the Digital World. I swear Tai, that sense of adventure you crave so much is gonna get you killed one day", Kari smiles as she lightly pushes my chest with her hand.

"Well until that happens, you don't have to worry about me going nowhere. I'm always gonna be here to protect you baby sis", I flash her my famous Kamiya grin before ruffling her hair. _I promise you I'll always be here to protect you._

"H-hey cut it out!", She playfully yells as she tries to fix her hair. "I'm not a child anymore Tai, I can take care of myself ya know! But I appreciate the thought", she grins. I can't help but feel a tinge bit of sadness, but she's right. _She's growing up on me...there's nothing I can do about that._

"It's true that your getting older, but one thing will always remain the same", I grip her shoulder's firmly. "No matter how old we get...you will always be my baby sister and I will always be there to protect you. After all, it is the duty of a big brother to unconditionally love and watch over their little siblings", I give her my sincerest smile ever.

I then firmly look in her eyes and for the first time, all I'm able to see is utter confusion mixed with happiness. I also can't help but notice a small sparkle escape from her eyes. "T...Tai", she then gives me the biggest hug before kissing me on my cheek. "Thank you!"

"Um...for what exactly?"

"For being my big brother. More importantly, for being the person you are!", a tear escapes from her eyes. I never thought I would hear those words come from her. It's true that me and Kari share something way deeper than a sibling bond deep down, but I didn't think I would hear her say something this passionate.

"Your very welcome sis", I lightly push her away from me. "But if you would excuse me, I think I'm going to start getting ready. Can you wake Sora up for me."

"No problem...hey wait a minute", a smile forms it's way upon her face again.

"What is it?"

"Well if I'm getting older now, does that mean you'll back off of T.K?", a look of uncertainly in her eyes.

I can't help but chuckle at this statement. _Sooner or later she was bound to ask that._ "I wouldn't go that far Kari", I give her a small smile as I go to retrieve my clothes.

 **"TTTTTTAAAAAAIIIIII!"** , she bellows as I smirk then close the bathroom door.

 _ **(Just so you don't get confused, this is still Tai's perspective, it's just when Sora starts to wake up.)**_

Meanwhile, a certain orange-haired girl was trying to wake up from a rather unpleasant dream. **_"Become my queen Sora!"_**

 _"Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?"_

 ** _"Join me Sora, so we can be together forever"_**

 **"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"** , Sora lunges up and shout at the top of her lungs. Cool beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Sora are you okay!? I heard you scream", a frown makes it's way upon Kari's angelic face. Unfortunately, the scared girl wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. Her sights were set on her quivering hands, which was shaking like they had been out in the cold for too long. The droplets of sweat rushing down her forehead, on the thinnest threads of orange hair, and finally making it's way on two a light blue cover. Her two hands were fiercely gripping the sheets.

"Sora?", Kari soft voice echoed through Sora's ears. It was no secret that the two girls cared for each other extremely. Kari looking up to Sora as a kind, big sister. While Sora saw Kari as a little sister. The one thing they had in common was a brown haired boy with chocolate orbs and a fiery determination. Sora having been Tai's best friend even before the girl that would be known as Hikari Kamiya was born, while Kari just had to adjust to life with a stranger who would turn into family.

"It's...nothing Kari. I'm fine really", Sora tries her best to put on a fake smile. But Kari was able to pierce through her eyes of _**fake**_ happiness to see something she thought she would never see in her eyes: sadness.

As for Sora, she was trying to figure out that strange nightmare when she felt a pair of soft hands wrap around her chest. "Please tell me what's wrong Sora?", Kari sniffled.

"Kari, you know I hate it when I see you cry!", Sora huffs in partial frustration. Unfortunately for her, she did not know that Kari purposely resorted to this action. "It's nothing Kari, I just had a bad dream that's all", she gives her best smile.

"Sora, no normal dream would have you in such shock!", Kari crosses her arms. Before she has a chance to respond, the bathroom door swings open and out comes a shirtless Tai.

 _ **(It's now going back to Tai's perspective)**_

"Tai, why does it always seem like you never have a shirt on!", Kari voice says partially annoyed.

"Maybe this has to due with the fact that my room is literally _**eight**_ steps from the bathroom", I smirk. I then notice the look on both of their faces and I get immediately worried. "Is something wrong? You two seem upset about something!"

"W-what nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong huh?!", Sora nervously laughs. "Well I better be getting in the shower. Cody should be on his way over here."

"He is in fact. I was just texting him on my D-terminal. He said he you guys better be ready by 11:00. That means you have half an hour to get ready", Kari sits down at the living room table.

Grabbing some clothes from her duffel bag, she again laughs nervously before rushing past me in the doorway to get to the bathroom. Noticing her strange behavior, I chance a glance at Kari, who just shrugs her shoulders. "Don't ask me. She ain't tell me nothing either."

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful isn't it?", Kari eyes sparkles.

"It sure is. Y'know it never ceases to amaze me what the sky can produce", I smile. Ever since Kari and I were little kids, we made this promise that no matter how old we are or what we would be doing, we would watch it snow the first day together.

"It feels like so long ago doesn't it", Kari's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?", I ask confused.

"The promise we made long ago. You was thinking the same thing wasn't you", her words sound like more of a statement.

"Yeah I was. Too think we made that promise almost ten years ago, seems like just yesterday", I sigh contently.

"Aww, don't tell me your getting old on me Taichi. But it's true though, things aren't what they used to be", Kari eyes stays locked on the snowy paradise outside.

"I'm not old yet Kari. But to think that just six years ago, eight kids defended this city and two worlds from evil creatures", I smile in jubilation.

"If memory serves me correct, it was originally seven kids. I didn't come along till a crazy vampire showed up", she smirks.

"Sorry, but I hope I'm not interrupting", a third voice adds. When we turn around, I can tell that my heart skipped a beat. Standing before is one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. There in front of me is Sora wearing a pair of blue jeans with small holes in them, a small pink shirt, and grey sneakers.

"Wow Sora, you look amazing!"

"Who me?", Sora face becomes flustered. "Oh no Kari, this was just something that I threw on!"

"Well still, you look great. Right Tai", Kari winks at me. I should've known she was gonna throw this on me. My assumptions prove correct when I see her giving me a sly smile. _Oh man what do I say. If I give her a compliment she'll get the wrong idea (even though that's not a bad thing), if I say something bad or nothing at all she'll end up hating me. AARRGGHH! Come on Taichi think._

"You look absolutely gorgeous", I accidentally blurt out. _Nice going Taichi, you might as well just get down on one knee, have a shiny diamond ring, and profess your love for this auburn hair beauty, all while having the words "I love you Sora" written on your forward._ When I'm finally done ranting about myself, I find her struggling to even look me in the eye. Her cheeks are a rosy pink color, and I can tell that she's mildly embarrassed. I can't help but glare at Kari, since she's the one who put me in this situation. Seeing the evil glare I'm giving her, Kari just continues to giggle at the awkward silence, then suddenly the door bell rings.

"Good morning Kari", Cody bows politely as the door opens.

"Cody, how many times have we told you, we're friends. Friends don't have to bow to each other", Kari paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "But good morning to you too."

"Sorry, it's just that being raised as I was. It's sort of becomes a habit you know."

Morning Cody", I say as I put some toast in the toaster.

"Morning Tai, Sora. You guys still aren't ready yet!", a scowl begins to form on his face. It never ceases to amaze me how much time can change a person. Too think that this boy in front of us used to be way smaller. Now, he's the same height as Davis, and his hair is a little bit shaggier than before.

"He's the only one that's not ready!", Sora points right at me.

"Come on, don't be like that Sora. Everyone needs a healthy breakfast", I smile while taking my toast.

"Can't you just take it with you Tai? I bet these two are ready to get going". Chancing a glance at my two adventure buddies, I could tell some of what Kari said is true.

"Alright fine, I can eat my toast on the way there, but I'm not sharing!"

"Fine by me! Let's just get moving", Sora practically drags my arm.

"Alright so how do we plan on getting to the Digital World?", Cody asks from behind us.

"Oooh you guys can use Dad's computer to get there", Kari heads into the back room for a moment. After a few...unpleasant noises, Kari motions us into the room. "See it works, so you can use it."

"Alright thanks baby sis", I say ruffling some of her hair.

"Hey cut it out!", She then pulls me over to the side for unknown reasons, "By the way Tai, do you have any money?"

"What for exactly?!", I ask as I finish my toast.

"Didn't I tell you like thirty mintues ago. T.K and I are spending the day together. We're going ice skating", Kari smile grows wide. _Somehow I can't help but have mixed feelings about this._

"This wouldn't be some type of ploy to somehow make Davis jealous wouldn't it?", I cross my arms.

"Why Tai! How can you even think that. I would never-"

"The truth Hikari!", my eyes start to darken. Seeing no other option, Kari can't help but sigh in defeat. "Okay, maybe just a tiny bit."

"Kari, you shouldn't play with people's emotions. You and T.K are gonna end up hurting Davis badly", my rage starts growing a little.

"Don't worry Taichi, no one's gonna get hurt I promise", Kari puts on her puppy dog eyes. It's just something about those eyes that causes me to act all mushy and soft. Giving her $20, I make my way past her into my room into the room.

"I hope you know what your doing", I give her one last scolding before I completely enter the room.

"What took you so long!?", my female companion roars at me.

"Sorry I was taking care of something. Shall we go now?"

"Let's do it", we each put our digivices in front of the computer, waiting for Cody to say the magical words.

 **"DIGI-PORT OPEN!"** , within seconds a bright light engulfs the room and we're gone.

* * *

 **Mimi:**

"AAH! Nothing feels better than a nice warm shower", I happily chirp to myself. I don't know what forced me too wake up so early, considering that everyone was out so late yesterday and we was almost too drunk to walk. A delicate princess like me need her beauty sleep. But when I woke up this morning...I couldn't go back to sleep. So I just decided to take a shower, since I heard taking a shower helps relieve the hangover. Truth be told, I don't even remember waking up in the guest room that I'm currently staying in.

The last thing I remember is stumbling in the house from being drunk and sleepy with Izzy at my side. Ah Izzy...lately I've been thinking about him alot. I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get him off my mind. His dark, mesmerizing eyes. That short, spiky red hair and his smile when he's nervous or excited. _UGH! Pull yourself together Mimi! You, in love with Izzy...get real._

While I was too busy talking to the voices in my head, I failed to realize that I was exactly at the door of the boy I was just fawning over. Peering inside the room, it then comes to my attention that Izzy is deep in thought, on his laptop. _Why am I not surprised._ Silently sneaking inside the room, I creep my way up to the oblivious red head...intending on scaring the living daylights out of him. That is until I actually see him up close...which almost makes the towel fall off. The red-head genius isn't wearing a shirt...so I'm only able to see his upper body.

Izzy's body has become well defined over the past two years. He's now has well developed muscles all over his body...which makes my heart respond very differently. I can't help but wonder why I'm feeling this way every time I come near Izzy. I mean, I've had some boyfriends when I was in the states: Some of them were complete jerks, only thinking about getting one thing from me. Others were sweet, who genuinely wanted to show me a good time. The only thing that was different from them and Izzy was their personalities. If felt like they was almost forced to go out with me. But with Izzy, it feels genuinely real.

 **"AAH MIMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"**. Izzy's yell shocks me so much, I end up falling on my backside. I also end up getting a cut on my arm from a piece of broken glass on the floor in the process.

"Mimi are you okay!?", he say as he runs over to me. I then grab my arm, trying to stop the blood.

"Oh just peachy!", I grit my teeth to stop the tears from coming out my eyes.

"Hey don't cry. You stay right there, I'll go get something to cover that up", He gives me a small smile before he leaves the room. After a few minutes, he returns with a first aid kit. "Okay now Mimi, I'm going to put a little bit of alcohol on your cut. It's gonna burn, so I want you to grab on too something tight and don't let go". As soon as he applies the alcohol, the first thing I end up grabbing is his hair. After a while of cleaning it, he takes a small thin sheet of wrapping paper and puts it around my cut.

"Wow thanks Izzy! Hey since when did you learn how to do that?"

"I might've learned a thing or two from Joe", Izzy says rubbing the top of his head.

"Oh Izzy, me grabbing your head couldn't be that painful now could it?", I try to suppress a laugh.

"Oh no Mimi, what makes you say that?", Izzy says still rubbing his head.

"Here you big baby, let me help", I put my hands on Izzy's head and start stroking it. I don't know why, but I don't feel awkward or anything. _This feels right, like I should be doing this._

"Um...Mimi", Izzy says. When I look at him though, his head is down.

"Yes Izzy?", I ask while still stroking his head.

"What Gennai told us yesterday...do you think we can get though it? I mean saving the Digital World that is!"

"We've done it before haven't we?", this causes him to smile. "We wouldn't be here if we couldn't have pulled off saving it. Just think of it like that", I smile sweetly. I then lift up Izzy's face so he's looking me right in the eye.

"Don't forget that your friends are with you. More importantly...I'm with you", I can't help but blush at the last statement. When I look at him, it shocks me to realize that he's blushing too. He gives me a warm smile before he gently squeezes my hand.

It seems as if time has slowed down for the both of us as we gaze into each other eyes. I don't how long it's been since we've been staring at each other. Maybe mere minutes, or hours. All I now in all actuality, I don't even care, as long as I'm with Izzy that's enough. As if on impulse we lean in towards each other, our mouths mere centimeters close. I can feel his breath on my lips and it feels amazing. My heart is screaming for joy while this is happening. _This is it, this is really happening. I'm actually going to kiss Izzy Izumi._

As we're finally about to seal the deal...Izzy's D-terminal begins to ring and vibrate at his table **(A/N: Ha ha ha, can't let this happen so early now can it?).**

We both look at each other, before blushing madly. Our faces look like the biggest red tomatoes I've ever seen. Izzy then goes to pick up his D-terminal to read the message, and his face lightens up. "What happened?", I ask straightening myself.

"Prodigious, it seems as though Tai, Sora and Cody have made it to the Digital World safe and sound", He smiles.

"Oh what a relief that they're alright", I sigh. _Couldn't they have waited to say that after we've kissed._

"It's up to them now. Come on guys", Izzy mutters.

* * *

 **Tai:**

Man, it feels so nostalgic to be standing in the Digital World again. I never thought I would be in this place again. When Izzy told me that the gates had closed again, I thought for sure we wouldn't be able to come back, but I guess I was wrong. Letting the cool wind blow over me reminds me of our first adventure into the Digital World. Too think that it all started with seven kids at a summer camp. Looking over at Sora, I can tell she's thinking the same thing as me. A few minutes ago, Cody went over to the clearing to text Izzy about our arrival.

"Tai!", Sora voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What happened Sora?", I ask her.

"I was just wondering...do you ever wonder what would happen if we never fell from the sky into the Digital World?", her eyes filled with question.

This question has been in my mind for the past six years. "I think about it everyday, but we can't change the past. Besides I like to think that if we never came to this world, all of us wouldn't have become a family", I smile a little. As soon as I finished that statement, Cody comes back with...our digimon.

"TAI!", a little yellowish-orange dinosaur digimon comes towards me.

"Agumon!", I run towards my partner. It feels good to see my partner again. When I look at Sora, I see her hugging Biyomon.

"You got taller Tai", Agumon laughs a little.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just got smaller", I reply laughing too.

"How did you guys find us?!", Sora asks putting Biyomon down.

"Gennai told us you guys were coming, but it was pure coincidence that we ran into Cody. Does anybody have food?", Armadillomon states while thinking about food.

"You'll never change will you Armadillomon?", Cody shakes his head but laughs.

"Well gang, since we got our digimon, we can head over to the village", I pull out my digivice which shows the map.

"Gennai told us that the village we're going to is a Gotsumon village", Biyomon says as she flaps in the air. We then start walking towards our destination, none of us talking, just taking in the scenery of the beautiful forest.

"Ugh, it feels like we've been walking forever", I start to complain.

"Tai, we've only been walking for ten minutes", Cody points out.

"Really? It feels like we've been walking for decades", Agumon says wearily too.

"Look I see smoke!", Sora points to rising black smoke in the air. Soon enough, we start running towards the area and when we get there, the site we see is devastating. All around us is charred rubble and craters where solid ground used to be. On the right is a giant cliff that overlooks a mighty river.

"What happened here?!", I ask as my anger starts getting the best of me.

"I don't know, but we should explore more", Sora states. As we head deeper into the area, dodging past destroyed houses, I can't help but feel like we're being watched. As we finally make it the center of the rubble, we spot an injured Gotsumon laying on his stomach. Sora instinctively runs over to the fallen digimon and cradles him. Soon enough, he starts to come too.

"Hey, are you okay little guy?", Sora asks as her voice rises with concern.

"(Cough, cough) I'm alright, but you guys need to get out of here", the Gotsumon says as he wearily stands on his feet.

"Do you know we're we are Gotsumon?", Biyomon asks.

"Your in the Gotsumon village obviously", this causes me and Cody's eyes to go wide.

"It looks like something got to this place before us", Cody states as he looks at the destroyed village.

"Who could've done this Gotsumon?", I stare directly at him.

"It was a powerful, evil digimon. He just came outta nowhere and started attacking us", as soon as he says that Agumon and the others jump into a protective stance.

"What's the matter guys? Is there something in that direction?", I point to where their looking.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting a really nasty scent coming from behind that rock. Someone's here", Agumon announces. Soon enough, a dark chuckle starts booming from all around, but I can't see nobody.

"Well, well, well, It looks like the little rookies know where I'm at. I see no point in hiding now", a dark voice announces. I can already tell that this is gonna get ugly. Soon smoke starts coming from every direction, all forming in the middle.

When the smoke clears, all that remains is a tall digimon who is giving off the one of the most weirdest auras I've ever felt. This digimon looks like something out of a horror movie. He's wearing a blue business suit, with a demonic grey coat outlined with blood red. He has long shaggy white hair that reaches to his back. He also has small purple bat-like wings and a creepy goat mask.

"Who are you freak and why did you attack this village?!", I shout.

"So your the supposed leader of the DigiDestined? It seems they was right about you", he flashes a small grin.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Who was right about me?!"

"They said the leader of the DigiDestined is the one that barks first then ask questions later. As for my name, you may call me Astamon", the digimon says taking a bow.

"What did you say!", a hand stops me from getting any closer.

"Huh...Agumon what are you doing?", I ask my partner.

"Let us handle this Tai. This guy is bad news", Agumon eyes doesn't even trail of Astamon.

"What do you mean Agumon?", Cody asks.

"I've heard about this guy before. Apparently he's one of the worst digimon to have ever been created. They say he's powerful enough to be called a prince of someplace called the Dark Area. Some say he make Myotismon look like a walk in the park", Agumon says as he finish his history lesson.

"You are absolutely right little one, but enough about me", he outstretches a hand. "My master's would like a word with you...Bearer of Courage!"

"Are you crazy?! Do you really think we'll let you get your hands on Tai!", Sora clasp her hands in mine. I can't help but kinda feel glad that I have such good friends who are willing to have my back.

"Aaahhh, you must be the Bearer of Love. Sorry my dear, but if I don't come back without your leader, my masters will certainly have my head. So what do you say Courage?", Astamon smirks.

"I say...you and your masters can go to hell", with that I take out my digivice and prepare to battle. Seeing my action, Sora and Cody do the same thing and a bright light envelopes the area and our partner digimons.

 _"Agumon digivolve to...GREYMON"_

 _"Biyomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON"_

 _"Digi-armor energize!", Cody shouts._

 _"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE"_

As the light faded, the three small digimon was no more. The little dinosaur Agumon was now a gigantic orange dinosaur with blue stripes all over his body. He now has a brown skull helmet on his head.

As for Biyomon, the little pink bird digimon has transformed into a giant bird who's whole body looked as if her body was covered in beautiful, majestic dancing flames.

Finally, the yellow little armadillo that was once Armadillomon had transformed into an yellow insectoid digimon that had drills in the place of hands and a nose. The symbol for the Crest of Knowledge was engraved on his back.

"Interesting", a gigantic machine gun then materialized in his hand. "I would like you too meet my gun Gold Salmon. Let me show you what it can do, _**NIGHTMARE DESTROYER**_ ". A beam of purple energy shoots out of the gun, creating a shockwave which sends the two champion and armor digimon flying.

"Are you guys okay?!", we all say in unison.

"Yeah, we're fine! Just a little scratch don't worry", Greymon says standing back up.

 _ **"NOVA BLAST"**_ , a giant fireball makes it's way out of Greymon's mouth as it heads towards Astamon. The demon digimon just sliced his hand through the ball of flame, dispelling it.

 _ **"METEOR WING"**_ , flames lit up the sky as Birdramon released her attack from her wings. Astamon just side-stepped the attack like it was child's play.

 _ **"GOLD RUSH"**_ , Digmon metal drills flew off his body, heading right towards the gallant figure. Astamon just kept on dodging the attack with ease.

"Come on now! You three can do better than that. This is getting boring, _**NIGHTMARE DESTROYER**_ ". Our three digimon had just enough time to dodge the glittering beam of energy.

"Man, if only the digimon could digivolve higher!", I hit the ground in anger.

"Well they can't! Remember they gave their power Imperialdramon to help him transform", Sora says as she pulls me back up to my feet. As for the Gotsumon, he seems entranced in the ongoing battle.

"You three need to coordinate your attacks together if you want to have any chance of stopping him!", Cody says fiercely.

"It's worth a shot", Birdramon exclaims after some hesitation.

 _ **"NOVA BLAST"**_

 ** _"METEOR WING"_**

 ** _"GOLD RUSH"_**

The attacks collides with Astamon at the same time, creating a large explosion. "Alright, we landed a solid hit on him. So much for that dark digimon!", we all cheer at the top of our lungs. But we couldn't even be ready for what was about to happen yet.

 _ **"NIGHTMARE DESTROYER"**_ , as soon as we began celebrating, the purple energy beam strikes Birdramon and Digmon right in the chest, making them de-digivolve back to their rookie forms. Time seems to freeze as only the shouts and footsteps of my two crestfallen friends could be heard.

 **"BIYOMON!"**

 **"ARMADILLOMON!"**

Their shouts echo throughout the whole cliffside as their unconscious partners make separate craters in the earth. I can't help but be in complete shock. It feels like I can't do anything.

"Alright Greymon, looks like your only one left in the fight. I need you too stay strong okay!", I try to imbue my partner with enough energy too win this fight.

"Alright Tai, I'll...(pant) try my...(pant) best", Greymon says as he begins struggling to get up.

I'm able to breath a sigh of relief when Greymon tries ramming into Astamon, but it goes away when he parries him by grabbing his horn and flipping him over on his back. _Is this really the end?_ _Come on Tai think of a way too get your friends out of this situation._ As I look around, all I'm able to see is pain and suffering. Sora and Cody are too emotionally distraught to do anything. Greymon, Biyomon and Armadillomon are seriously injured, while Gotsumon isn't able to do anything against Astamon. Finally, I'm able to come up with a drastic plan of action.

As I begin walking towards my fallen partner, I suddenly feel a shaking hand grasp mine. "Tai...please don't tell me your about to do what I think your going to do?", Sora's voice cracks under the strain of fear.

"I'm sorry Sora, but he needs me. I have to go", I don't let my eyes meet her's. I feel like if our eyes meet, we'll never see each other again.

"Tai, we need to retreat. If we do, we might be able to formulate a plan of attack", Cody rationalizes. _Wow it feels like deja vu. Kinda reminds me of when Izzy talks._

"Listen Sora, I want...need you, Cody and Gotsumon to take your digimon and get out of here. Once Greymon and I finish, we'll be right on your tails", I finally look her in the eyes. Their filled with so much...anger and pain. _If anything ever happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself._

"Bu Tai-"

 **"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION CODY! JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"** , my eyes start to darken and my voice fills with venom. Underneath the darkness, I'm silently pleading for him to get the hell out of here. This may be my last time seeing...seeing them.

"Alright...I understand where your coming from. Let's go Sora", Cody's says sadly.

"Cody, what are you talking about!?", Sora raises her voice.

"It's obvious that Tai's made up his mind. You of all people should know that when he makes up his mind he won't change it. Just let him do this", Cody pleads as he picks up the unconscious Armadillomon. I then silently pleads with Sora to just leave. We stare into each others eyes for what seems like eternity, until finally she yields.

"Fine...have it your way. Just promise me one thing", She looks me straight in the eyes. "Promise me that no matter happens, you'll survive no matter what. You'll come back to me alive!"

"(Huff) alright I promise. No matter what happens, I'll come back to you alive", I give her a small smile. She returns the gesture, then picks up Biyomon. I motion for the three to run away, while I go help my partner. When I look back at the battle, my rage starts to boil to it's reaching point as my partner is flung through more rocks.

"I must admit your holding out quite well for a champion digimon, especially since your fighting someone who wields as much power like myself. For that achievement, I shall grant you a painless death", Astamon announced. I can already tell even with that mask on, he's smirking like somebody who just got a new game system.

" **ASTAMON!** I'm not finished with you yet!", my outburst causes him to stop hurting my friend.

"Aah, well if it isn't the fearless leader. You got guts kid I'll give you that. Letting your comrades escape by becoming a decoy. Too bad you wasted your last chance to run", Astamon starts approaching me. I can't help but stand my ground. Even though I'm up against someone who's able to thrash my partner around, I can't turn back now.

"So the leader has claws. Let's see if you can dodge this", a purple energy beam makes it's way out of his gun and straight towards me. My whole body is now paralyzed with fear. As the beam gets closer, I prepare for the end. _Guess I won't be able to keep that promise Sora._ When I open my eyes to see the finishing blow, I'm genuinely surprised to see Gotsumon shield me _._

" **GOTSUMON!** What are you doing?", I yell.

"Save our world...DigiDestined", he stands right in front of me. Before I even know it, everything goes blank. When I wake up, all I see in front of me is a giant crater. _What the hell happened just now!?_

"Too think your life was saved by a low-life digimon. You won't get another chance", the demon digimon begins making his way towards me again. When I start struggling to get too my feet again, I notice a small piece of rock in front of me that begins to fade into little data. _NO! no no, it can't be. This can't be happening._

 **"YOU BASTARD!"** , rage boils through me like molten lava. Soon enough, I close my eyes and we begin running towards each other. When I don't feel nothing, I open my eyes only to be met with an incredible sight: Astamon getting sent flying as a giant fireball hits him from behind my back.

When I turn to look at my partner, I see smoke coming out of his mouth. He's pretty banged up, but I'm glad he's still able to move. " **WAY TOO GO GREYMON!** That should stall him for a few minutes."

"I'm afraid I don't have the strength to fight anymore. My body is too banged up", Greymon says as he falls on his knees.

 _ **"NIGHTMARE DESTROYER"**_ , that's when a look of pure horror crosses my face. The beam strikes Greymon square in the chest, sending him into a pile of rubble and making him de-digivolving back into Agumon.

Before I'm able to help my best friend, I suddenly feel a hand twist my arm behind my back and cover my mouth. "I finally have you in my clutches Child of Courage. It's time you come with me. I've wasted enough time as it is already!", Astamon growls.

"Leave...my...friend...alone", Agumon says as he weakly grabs Astamon by the foot. I then start screaming for him to get away, but my cries turn into muffles.

"So you still have the strength too move. Let me change that", then it happens. Right before my very eyes, Astamon kicks my partner over the edge of the cliff, sending him spiraling into the freezing waters below. I try escaping his grasp, but suddenly I can't move and everything begins getting hazy.

"Pressure point, just too make sure you don't put up a struggle. Sweet dreams kid", everything then goes black.

* * *

 **Kari:**

Today...was one of the best days of my life. After Tai and them left, I immediately called up T.K to discuss what we were gonna do today. He came up with the idea to go ice skating. Seeing how today was a perfect day, we decided to go immediately. After meeting him at the rink, we got on the ice and began skating. In all honesty I didn't know that T.K was such an amazing skater. The way he was moving, it was so...beautiful. There was times when I uh...had some accidents. But the person by my side was T.K. He even held my hand and held me close too him the whole time we was skating.

After we finished skating, we got some ice cream and started talking on a bench, even though my mind was somewhere else. "Kari are you okay? You seem concerned about something", T.K puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh, oh sorry T.K. I'm just thinking about Tai and them. They've been gone for six hours now", I say taking a lick of my mint-chocolate ice cream. **(A/N: They left at 11:15 am. It's now 5:30 pm).**

"Hey don't worry about them", T.K takes a lick of his vanilla ice cream and wraps his arm around me. "They'll be fine. After all, Sora and Cody is with him."

I don't know why, but my stomach is feeling all tingly. This has been happening for the past year now. It's like every time T.K and I do something together, butterflies fill my stomach and my heart starts beating three times faster. I can't help but feel safe and warm every time I'm around him. "Kari, did you hear me?"

"Huh, what did you say T.K", I stare him in his navy blue eyes. Those eyes are so beautiful to stare into.

"I um...forgot what I was gonna say. But now that I'm staring at you", he takes a deep breath before continuing. "You have such beautiful eyes". Just hearing him say that makes my entire heart stop. In all my wildest dreams, I never thought that I would hear him say that. I can't even control myself from looking at him as I feel my cheeks heat up. I don't even know what comes over me, but I end up doing the unthinkable. I kiss him on cheek, but dangerously close to his lips. I can tell he's obviously surprised because he touches his face where I kissed him and has a look of shock on his face.

"I wasn't expecting that at all. It felt kinda nice", T.K says getting over his shock.

"Do you want another one?", I smile innocently.

'I would be a little crazy if I said no", he smiles. As I go in to give him another kiss, both our D-terminals go off, ruining the whole moment **(A/N:Dun dun dun, ooh second time. Can't show the major couples too early).**

 _To DigiDestined_

 _It's an emergency meeting at my house_

 _Make sure your there_

 _From Izzy_

"We should get moving", I say getting off the bench and throwing my ice cream in the garbage.

"Yeah come on let's go". As we started running down the the block, we hear the distinct sound of someone yelling my name.

 **"KARI!"** , when I turn around...sure enough I see Davis and Ken running to catch up to us.

"It seems like we all got the text. It must be important", Ken says.

"I suppose your right, but what could it mean?", I ask puzzled.

"Don't worry Kari, I'll get to the bottom of this or my name isn't Daisuke Motomiya", I can't help but chuckle. It's rare that Davis uses his full name, but hearing him say it is hilarious. Moving aside from that, my gut is telling me that this emergency meeting is gonna end badly.

"Just don't let your ego get in the way of things Davis", T.K says as he rolls his eyes.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY T.C!"**

* * *

 **Matt:**

"Izzy I got your email, what's this about?!", I exclaim as I enter the room. It then comes to my attention that Mimi, Joe and Yolei (besides Izzy) are the only ones here.

"Glad you came Matt. Don't worry, we're waiting for the others to come in", Izzy says as he lays back in his chair. Soon enough the rest of the gang (minus Tai, Sora and Cody) comes through the door.

"Sorry...we're late...Izzy", Ken says as he clutches his chest and pants heavily.

"It' not a problem. In fact...your right on time", Izzy smiles.

"Kari, Tai and them didn't come back yet?", I ask worried. She just shakes her head sadly.

"What could be taking them so long? They was just supposed to check out a small village", Joe crosses his arms.

"Maybe they ran into some trouble", Davis shrugs his shoulders. It then somewhat shocks me when Yolei runs up to him and hits him on the back of his head really hard.

 **"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GRINCH?!"**

"That's for saying something so dangerous! They all fine!", Yolei hisses as she walks back to her seat. I can't help but chance a glance at Kari, whose face instantly went pale as soon as Davis said that.

"Izzy, maybe it's time to tell them what's going on", Mimi nudges him in the ribs.

"Ah your absolutely right Mimi, what would I do without you", I try to suppress a laugh when I see Mimi blush. "Alright here's what's going on. Gennai said he wants to see us at his house in the Digital World right away. He says it's extremely urgent", Izzy eyes scan around the room for any objections.

"What can be so urgent that he want's all of us to go to his house to see him?", Yolei asks. _I bet this has something to do with Tai for sure._

"I don't know, Gennai want to see us in the Digital World. So if he want's to see us, you better believe I'm going", Mimi says enthusiastically. Wow this is a complete shocker. Too think Mimi want's to trudge through the Digital World. It's probably because Izzy's going.

"Don't worry about a thing Kar. Who knows, they're probably at Gennai's house right now", T.K says trying to comfort her. She just gives him a small smile before her eyes goes back to looking at the floor.

"Alright everybody, if there's no objections, shall we head over to the Digital World?", Ken says as he takes out the digivice. Izzy then grabs his computer and set a course for the Gennai's house. We all pull out our digivices waiting for somebody to say the magical words.

 **"DIGI-PORT OPEN!"** , Davis exclaims.

Next thing we know, we find ourselves outside a large lake in the at the edge of the forest of the jungle. This brings back so much memory from our first trip to the Digital World. "Um Izzy, why are we outside of a large lake in the middle of nowhere!?", Yolei seethes angrily.

All the original DigiDestined, including myself, just smile as the sea started to split open in half to reveal a house with steps leading down towards it. We all just look at the second generation's faces as they stare in shock at what just happened.

It then comes to my mind that none of them (besides T.K and Kari) have been here before. "Wow, that's not something you see everyday", Davis exclaims shocked.

 **"MATT!"** , an unknown voice calls me. Suddenly, my body starts getting nostalgic as I recognize my life long friend's voice. We then turn around and we couldn't be more happier at what we see. Walking up the steps is a young Gennai, but that's not what makes us happy. Behind him are nine little creatures who are running towards us. We then begin running towards them and we finally embrace our digimon.

Soon enough, we begin getting re-acquainted with them and the whole forest is filled with noise. **(A/N: For the record, I'm not gonna go into detail and describe all the digimon, just for the sake of time. If you've ever watch digimon or still watch it, you should already know what they look like. Thank you).**

"It's so good to see you Gabumon", I say rubbing my partners nose. When I look around, everybody is hugging there partner. After we finish re-connecting with our partners, Mimi asks the question we've been wondering for the past fifteen minutes.

"So Gennai, what happened? What's so urgent that you needed us to come here?"

"All will be explained once we get into the house Child of Sincerity. For now just follow me", Gennai begins walking down the stairs but a voice stops him

 **"GENNAI! I'M NOT GOING NOWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS!"** , Kari screams to the top of her lungs. We all back up in concern. Never in our life have we heard Kari scream like that. Even the digimons are a little bit freaked out She's usually the most kindest person on the planet. Even Gennai is shocked that she raised her voice. **(A/N: Kari almost never gets mad, but when she does I know it's quite frightening for everybody).**

As my little brother and Davis go to comfort her, Izzy puts up a hand to stop them from going any further. When they try to protest, the red-head gives them a fierce look telling them not too argue. I understand why Izzy had to do that: Kari needs a girl's comforting hand. As soon as she regains her barrings, she immediately puts a hand over her mouth and a tear escapes her left eye. "Oh my god, Gennai...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just I miss Tai and-", she can't even finish her apology, because Yolei and Gatomon puts a hand and paw on both her shoulders.

"It's quite alright Bearer of Light. All will be revealed when we get inside the house", Gennai smiles weakly as we continues walking down the stairs. Seeing as we have no other choice, we begin following him although one of us is too afraid to come down.

"Are you guys sure it's safe down there?! These clothes aren't exactly swim worthy", Davis says concerned.

"Aw there's nothing to be scared of buddy", Veemon laughs as he slaps Davis back. That slap must've been pretty hard or Davis is super ungraceful because next thing we know, he's trying his hardest not to trip down the flight of steps in front of him. "Whoops", Veemon exclaims nervously.

As we enter the house and take our shoes off, I can't help but feel that I'm not the only one who's getting a nostalgic feeling coursing through my body. Even though it's still underwater, the interior has been completely re-decorated. Even though the theme of the place is rural Japan, Gennai made major changes. The living room is now wider, with a kitchen right there (It's like when you step into the Kamiya house). The living room is still the same except for one thing: a low tables with thirteen pillows on the floor for the guests and a big, plush couch. The table can now move into the floor leaving the room with ample space.

The hallways are now longer and there are now fourteen metal doors at the end, twelve of them each with a different crest on the door. There's also a gigantic window that shows all the beautiful fishes swimming in the lake at the end of the last two doors. When we get too the living room though, the sight we see is a shock for sore eyes. In the kitchen on the counter was an injured Biyomon and Armadillomon eating some fruit in a bowl.

In one of the corneres of the living room is a distraught Sora who is sitting down with her head in her knees and a lost in thought Cody who's staring out the window. " **CODY, SORA!** You guys are okay", T.K says running up to them.

"T.K and everybody. Your here", Cody exclaims as he looks away from the fish.

"Sora, are you okay?", Mimi asks walking up to her best friend. She doesn't say anything and by now, everybody's eyes are on her. I can't help but get the feeling that we're missing somebody.

Um you guys, where's my brother?", Kari asks concerned. That's who it was, where is that idiot anyway? We all then begin scanning the room, searching for our bushy-haired friend.

"He's not here. He's gone", Sora says as she picks her head up. It comes to our attention that she's been crying, since her eyes are red and puffy.

"What are you talking about Sora? What do you mean he's not here?", Joe asks nervously.

"He was...he was", Sora starts but tears end up coming from her eyes. Immediately Biyomon and Mimi are right at her side, patting and rubbing her back like a lost puppy.

"Sora, just please tell us what happened", Mimi pleads to her. She slowly nods and after regaining her composure, finally tells us.

"He was...captured by a digimon named Astamom", the room goes deadly quiet as soon as she says that. It feels as though a gunshot was shot right inside the room, hitting us all in the chest. No one is saying anything, since no one is sure how everybody else is gonna take it.

"He was what!?", Davis asks as his voice fills with anger.

 **"HE WAS CAPTURED DAVIS! AS IN HE'S GONE!"** , Cody screams. That's when everybody's pent up emotions start to kick in.

I can't help but begin running my hands through my hair in pure hot anger. Kari immediately falls on the ground and begins bawling in tears as T.K, Patamon, Davis and Veemon comforts her. Joe kneels down with Gomamon and begins comforting Sora, who started crying again. Ken, Hawkmon and Wormmon does their best in making Cody and Yolei feel better. Mimi, who is on the verge of breaking out into tears, immediately runs into Izzy's arms, while gives her a tight embrace and let's her sob on his shoulder.

"Don't cry Sora. You of all people should know that Tai is one tough person", Joe smiles optimistically.

"Who knows, he's probably giving this Astamon a whole lot of pain right now", Gomamon laughs. My body is filling up with firey rage. Usually, whenever I'm angry it's because of Tai, but since he's not here there's nothing to take my anger out on. Seeing a nice wall to my right, I immediately walk over to it and began punching it rapidly with all my might, not caring if my knuckles bleed as my partner begs me to stop.

* * *

 **Tai** :

 _My body feels like it's been hit by a battery ram. I can't even move my arms and head feels like it's on fire. Speaking of my arms, I can't even feel them or my legs! Okay don't stress, everything is going to be alright, just open your eyes._ With all the strength in my body, I'm finally able to open my eyes to a narrow vision, but the sight I see is not a pleasant one. All I'm able to see is a dark grey room, with torches on the wall with light blue flames lighting up the room. Something about this place seems really familiar. It feels like I've been here before.

When I look to both my left and right, I can see exactly why I can't move. Both my arms and legs are covered in a dark liquid like substance that's attached to the wall. What's more is that the liquid stops at my waist and my elbows, so only my white-T and head are the only thing visible.

As I'm really wondering how I'm in this predicament, a familiar voice from the past sharpens my senses. "Ah your awake, it's been a long time old friend hasn't it?", I don't have to be half dead to recognize the creepy voice that just spoke.

"Look what the digital hell just spit back up! I rather have my fingers cut off and shoved down my throat before we ever become friends...Piedmon!"

I should have just kept my mouth close, because one of the most creepiest digimon I've ever seen just stepped out of the shadows. "You still have that flare don't you Child of Courage. Too bad it's what got you into this mess". When I finally pick my head up to look at him, I see him grinning at me with a creepy smile. You would think I would be scared of this guy considering that he almost killed me and my friends a few years ago, but depression can really change a guy. I grew much more calmer over the years, which is good in my eyes.

"After all these years, your still the two-bit circus clown that I remember. Sorry if I said that, but that goofy clown outfit said give it a shot", I say with a proud smug.

"If you think those jokes of yours are gonna get to me...oh screw this". Within a moment flash, I find blood trickling down my lip. I didn't even see him slap me, but I can't help just smile. "Big man aren't you clown!? Struck a nerve did I?", I say as I spit out blood.

"Just so we're clear, I can kill you right now, but your lucky that my masters need you!", he snarls.

"Masters...well looks like somebody finally put that butt of yours through the ringer haven't they?". Looks like that remark got me a punch in the stomach, because soon enough I'm coughing up blood.

"That's right...keep talking boy. The more you talk, the more I find torturing you enjoyable", Piedmon grins.

"So anyway's, what business do you and your masters have with my friends and I?", I finally get on topic.

"I don't know the details, but apparently my masters need your powers and what they want they get. So do us all a favor and hand it over will you. That way, you won't die painfully. Oh who am I kidding, of course you are!", Piedmon grin broadens. _Power, what is he talking about? I don't have no powers._

"Sorry clown, but I don't know what your talking about. So why don't you release me and I go home?", all I receive from this clown was the creepiest laugh I ever heard.

"Sorry but no can do, although I could tell you a little secret", he says while chuckling mysteriously.

"Now what would that be? I'm just dying to hear more", I say rolling my eyes.

"There are more of us Bearer of Courage. You can say a collage of your old enemies have returned. That's not even the punch-line though, no not even close", his smile returns.

"You won't get away with this! Even if it is some of our old enemies, we'll still gonna destroy every single one of ya! You can add those masters of yours to the list too!", venom fills my voice.

"Not likely little Tai! This time both worlds will be destroyed", he laughs.

"Ha, if I learned anything from the past, your type always tend to betray their subordinates. If these masters of yours are just like how any of you were back then, you can all kiss your sorry butts goodbye", I start laughing.

Looks like my plan of reverse psychology isn't working, because all receiving from this clown is the creepy smile he's been giving me the whole time. What's worse is the fact that he's already drew out one of his swords and is now pointing it directly at me. So much that I can feel the cold, eerie steel from the tip of his sword on my chin.

"Tut, tut, tut Tai. Do you know there is more than one way to get information out of someone". You can't imagine the pain of having a sword plunged through your body, but I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that I think the whole Digital World heard my scream.

* * *

 **Davis** :

To say that things are bad is the biggest understatement of the year. Things could not possible get any worse. Tai's missing and we're probably up against the biggest threat we ever faced. Now everybody in the room is all sad and depressed. I'm sick and tired of it. It seems like I'm the only one who wants to go out and do something. All the crying girls have finally calmed down. Izzy, Ken, Cody and Gennai are trying to locate Tai throughout the Digital World by any means necessary.

Angry Matt has calmed down and is by the hallway with Gabumon, playing his dumb harmonica. The last thing I need right now is sappy music. T.K and Kari are talking on the couch and as much as I would love to break them up, I decide against it. This situation really isn't the romantic one right now. Meanwhile, all the digimon are eating their hearts out in the kitchen, except for Gomamon who decided to go for a swim. Finally, Joe, Mimi and Yolei are playing a nice game of UNO to keep their mind from the tension in the air.

The only person who isn't playing is Sora, whose staring out of the window with as Biyomon unsuccessfully tries to comfort him. I can't even begin to imagine how Sora and Kari are feeling. Sora not talking to nobody ever since Tai was captured. Kari's a complete mess without her big brother. Those two are almost never separate from each other. I for one am just watching the scene, my rage filling every second.

 **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! INSTEAD OF GOING OUT THERE TO FIND TAI, YOUR ALL JUST SITTING ON YOUR BUTTS!"** , I announced extremely pissed off. My outburst makes everybody stop what they doing and just stare at me.

"Davis, I know you feel some type of way about Tai's capture. We all do, but we need to wait first. We don't even know where Tai is located plus the Digital World is huge", Matt says sadly as he stops blowing into his harmonica.

"So you think that's a perfectly good reason to give up on finding your best friend?", I can tell my words affect Matt because he's not saying anything back. Matt's one of those types of people who doesn't back down from an argument no matter what.

"If that's your answer, then maybe...your not the best friend I thought you was too him!", I hiss the last part.

I should've kept my mouth shut, but in my defense I'm extremely angry right now. Before I even know, Matt has me pinned to the wall with his fist in the air. **"DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION OUR FRIENDSHIP DAVIS! OF COURSE TAI IS MY BEST FRIEND! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT WANT'S TO SAVE HIM! EVERYBODY ELSE ALSO WANT'S TO HELP, BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE'S AT!"** , Matt huffs angrily.

It's in that exact moment that I can see all the emotions in his eyes. It's pain, sadness, anger and...guilt. When he finally releases me, he turns around only to see that everybody is staring at him. Never in our wildest dreams would we think of Matt confessing his feelings about other people. Especially Tai for that matter.

"Wait, something just occurred to me. If Tai's gone, then what happened to Agumon?", Mimi asks confused. This cause all of us to wonder the same thing.

"The last time we saw him, he was pretty beaten up from fighting Astamon. Maybe he got captured too", Sora says sadly.

"You say Tai was captured by Astamon. Do you have any idea why?", Izzy asks intrigued.

"He said his masters wanted Tai. He ain't really go into details", Cody exclaims.

"Hmm, interesting. Quite a peculiar puzzle", the red-head says as he puts his hand on his chin.

"Why do you need to know that Izzy?", Yolei asks as she gets up from her spot on the floor. Before Izzy is given the chance to speak, Gomamon's voice could be heard coming from outside.

 **"YOU GUYS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME SEE THIS!"** , the little seal yells. When we get outside, we're shocked to see Gomamon with an injured digimon.

 **"AGUMON!"** , we all shout.

"Yeah, my fish friends found him in the ocean. They just brought him here", Gomamon exclaims.

"Your the best Gomamon", Joe says rubbing his partners head. Gennai then scoops up the orange dinosaur and brings him into the house.

"I'm going to take him to the medical room. You guys continue...doing what you doing", he smiles before going to the room.

"Alright, now back to the situation at hand-"

"Be quiet for a second Yolei. I finally think I have a way to locate Tai", Izzy says enthusiastically.

 **"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS IZZY!?"** , Sora yells as she practically runs up towards him. I can really understand how she's feeling. It's like the whole room just got brighter.

"Izzy, do you really have a way to find my brother?!", Kari asks as she stands up.

"Hold on, I'm downloading the information from my laptop to your digivices and D-terminals", Izzy says as he types some buttons on his laptop. A few minutes later, our items start beeping.

"Okay everyone, look at your digivices everyone", we all then look at our digivices but all we see are twelve dots.

"What are we...uh looking at Izzy?", Mimi asks as she stares at the screen.

"Those dots...are us you guys. The blue, red, purple, green, black, yellow, and pink dots are Matt, Sora, Me, Mimi, Joe, T.K and Kari's location. The dots are based on our crests", Izzy announces proudly.

"That's pretty cool Izzy, but how is this gonna locate Tai?!", Matt crosses his arms.

"Just think about it Matt. The mixed color dots: orange/blue, red/green, purple/black, and indigo are Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken's location. Their based on the digi-eggs and traits they have and Ken's crest color", Izzy says going into more depth

"Then that means it would be easier to figure out where we're all are!", T.K exclaims.

"Precisely T.K. Now look at this motionless orange dot. Can you guess who that is?", Izzy smile broadens.

 **"IT"S TAI!"** , I realize excitedly. This is the best news that I've heard in ages. Well, besides me being on Tai's soccer team for the championship.

"Do you know where he's at then Izzy?", Cody asks.

"That's the thing. I know the location, I just don't know what's there. It could be traps, or worse", Izzy exclaims as he weighing the pros and cons.

"Okay we all know where Tai is. Let's all go barge over there, kick some digimon butt and get our leader back", I exclaim proudly. I know we should wait for Matt's orders, since he's the co-leader and I'm third, but we just can't sit around doing nothing anymore.

"Calm down Davis. Before we go, we need to think of some way to get Tai back safe and sound right Izzy", Joe said as he places a hand on my shoulder. He then scans around the whole room, but everybody has an expression similar to mine.

"To tell you the truth Joe, I think the best option for us is just marching over there and getting Tai back ourselves", Izzy gets out of his seat. _Woah, Izzy's the last person who I thought would say that_.

"I agree with Izzy and Davis. The best option for us is for you guys to get to go get him", Gennai says as he exits from the medical room.

"I'll do anything to save my brother", Kari says standing besides me. Soon enough, all the DigiDestined are standing besides me. The only people that not standing beside us are Matt and Joe.

"If anyone of us get's injured, don't say I didn't warn you", Joe says as he walks over to us.

"Well Matt...are you coming with us or not?", Izzy asks. The face on Matt's face is unreadable. I should've expected that, he's always been good at hiding his emotions.

"Bro, please come with us", T.K pleads. After hearing that, his whole expression changed. Without saying a word, he calmly walks over to us and smiles.

"Let's go get that idiot back!". Soon enough, our cheers echo throughout the whole underwater house. As soon as we get outside, we immediately think about plans to get there.

"My laptop says it's thirty miles west of here. It's gonna get pretty dark soon, so we should set up camp for the night somewhere and continue in the morning"", Izzy says not taking his eyes of the screen.

"That's all well and good Izzy, but how are we gonna get there?", Sora asks confused. After a moment of thinking, the answer comes to my mind.

"The digimon can fly us. It should be no problem for them", I say joyfully.

"That sounds like a plan Davis. I'd be happy to help", Biyomon says happily.

"B, are you sure our up for this? Your still hurt", Sora exclaims concerned.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll be fine", the little bird digimon says as she flaps her wings.

"I want to help too. Can I Izzy? Pretty please!", Tentomon practically begs him.

"Uh sure why not. It would be nice to get some exercise once in a while", Izzy scratches his head a little.

"Don't forget about me too", Patamon says from the comfort of his partner's arm

"Okay, let's do it guys", Izzy exclaims as he, Sora and T.K pull out there digivice. Soon enough, a bright light envelops the area.

 _"Biyomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON"_

 _Tentomon digivolve to...KABUTERIMON"_

 _"Digi-armor energize!", T.K shouts._

 _"Patamon armor digivolve to...PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE"._ **(A/N: Like before, just to save time, I'm not gonna go into detail about what they look like. Plus this chapter is getting a little bit too long.)**

"Let's all get our leader!", Mimi announces. We all then climb on the back of the digimon: Sora, Matt, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Me and our digimons on Birdramon's back. Izzy, Mimi, Cody and their digimon on Kabuterimon's back. Finally T.K, Kari and Gatomon ( To my extreme displeasure) on Pegasusmon's back. Soon, we're up high in the sky waving to Gennai...and then we're gone.

"Good luck DigiDestined", Gennai smiles before heading back into the house.

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

The unbearable torture of Taichi continues

 _"So Taichi, shall we continue this little session of ours", Piedmon smirks_

The DigiDestined stage a rescue of their beloved leader

 _"T...T...Tai, what did they do to you?", Kari caresses his face._

The seeds of doubt starts to form in one of Gennai's subordinates

 _"YOU JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!", the jester roared._

The situation escalates when one of the DigiDestined lives hangs by a thread

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **I apologize dearly for the three month wait. I was busy with school work and other different nonsense.**

 **So did you all enjoy the chapter. As the preview suggest, there will be a little bit of action in the next one, and the rest will give you something to look forward to.**

 **As for this mysterious Gennai, you'll just have to keep guessing. Is he the real Gennai or a fake? Only time will tell (-_-')**

 **As always review and thanks for your support:D**

 **Happy belated Thanksgiving, hope ya enjoyed ya food**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue

**Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon**

 _ **The Rescue**_

 _ **Hello everyone, I'm back again with another chapter. Again I apologize for the long wait, but fret not I'm back.**_

 _ **Anyways, this chapter will have the same amount of action as the last chapter. It will also show a little bit of the Dark Gennai's background and some of the Dark Overlords.**_

 _ **Also, there will be a bit of graphic violence in one of the scenarios. This chapter will also have more language than regular, since it's such a drag to be professional.**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

 **Sora:**

I never thought this day could get possibly worse. Here I thought that today was going to be a regular day: Just go to the Digital World, check up on a small village and come back home. But no, the digital gods just had to take a major dump on us. Now my best friend in the whole wide world is probably being tortured or worse.

"Izzy, How much longer until we get there? It feels like we've been flying for days!", Yolei starts to complain. I look up from my position on Birdramon's back to see Izzy giving Yolei the most deadliest glare I've ever seen.

"For the trillionth time Yolei, we're _**not**_ there yet! We still got a few more flying to do. The estimated time we should reach there is about three more hours!", Izzy says before returning to his computer. Soon though, the sky is filled with a bunch of complaints.

 **"THREE MORE HOURS!"**

 **"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO FOR THREE MORE HOURS!"**

Three more hours is a long time, but anything will be worth it if we can get to Tai faster. I would suggest that we fly all night, but the sky has already begun to get dark. More importantly, the digimons are starting to get tired and I know they'll need their strength for whatever we're going to face when we reach Tai.

"Hey Izzy, maybe we should set up camp for the night. Let's say, in about an hour and a half", I say trying to bring order back.

"That sounds like an amazing plan Sora! Besides, a delicate flower such as myself needs her precious beauty sleep", Mimi exclaims as she begins to swoon over the thought of a nice rest. After flying for what seemed like hours, we finally found a little cave that we could set up camp for the night.

"Are we really about to rough it in a dirty cave? We could've just flew throughout the whole night!", Yolei exclaims as she inspects the cave.

"I'll admit, this place doesn't really have the comforting feeling to it, but it's better than nothing. Besides...if we kept on flying, the digimon would have began to get tired and that's the last thing we need", I start stroke my partner's head.

"So who's going to take the first watch? If we don't want to get attacked, we should keep a watch out for enemies", Matt says as he tries to start a fire. After a while of debating the order was finally decided. The first person to take watch would be me followed by Matt, Joe and finally Izzy.

Soon enough, we're all sitting around a fire that lets a little bit of light engulf our little camp. The atmosphere is also engulfed in partial silence. Its not so much as an awkward silence, where no one knows what to say. Its more of a silence where everyone is quietly thinking to only thing that disturbs the silence is the happy munching of the digimon, snacking on fish that Matt and Ken caught.

"Look, I know that we're all worried about Tai, but silence is not gonna get us anywhere!", Davis voice breaks us out of our thoughts. I look up to see the goggle-headed boy with a fierce determination look on his face. _Sometimes when I look at him, it feels like I'm staring right at Tai._

"As much as I hate to admit it, Davis does have a point", Davis's whine interrupts T.K. "He's right though, we should all be coming up with a strategy of the rescue mission for tomorrow".

"Here's a little something I devised on the flight", Izzy exclaims as he pulls out his laptop. A digital map with a red dot that I'm assuming is the place that we need to go shows up, "We can be sure to assume that they're holding Tai in a building or maybe even a castle. Where they're holding him though is unknown at this time. We can also be sure to expect traps and perhaps even a small group of minions that will likely be in our way. The best way to get Tai is to hit them with everything we got, quick and hard. Three people will enter the place and secure Tai. The rest will hold off the foot soldiers until said three return with the target. Any objections?"

We're all totally speechless at his well...speech. Man, I always knew Izzy was a genius, but this is beyond anything of what I expected. I feel like one of those soldiers in a meeting where they listen as the general instructs them on their task to infiltrate enemy territory.

"Wow Izzy, I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is almost the best plan of the century. You carefully thought ahead of the situation and secured every requirement we need to make this a success", Joe smiles as he pats Izzy on the back.

"I appreciate the flattering Joe, but this still isn't enough! I would prefer to not deal with the lengthy time schedule we have for the fight, but since I can't seem to pinpoint Tai's exact location, I'm putting each and everyone of our lives on the line! **DAMMIT!** ", Izzy rages gets the better of him as he slams on his keypad.

"Just calm down Izzy. Your not putting anyone's life on the line. I'm amazed that you came up with this plan of attack on that long flight. We all have faith in you Izzy", Mimi says smiling. She then scoops his hand in hers and they stare into each others eyes.

"Can I get you two a room or something", Matt asks the two while smiling. Seeing their awkward positions, they immediately let go and move somewhat apart from each other, both blushing extremely. This causes a wave of laughter to wash over us.

"Mimi's right Izzy", Yolei says getting over her laughter. "We all have complete faith in you, so don't worry. I know that your plan will work perfectly, then we can rescue Tai and go home!"

"Yeah, no bad guy is gonna stop us from getting my brother back!", Kari says happily. It seems that she's feeling much better, considering that she wouldn't talk to anybody when we landed. Soon enough, we're all super pumped for the day to come.

"We should all get some rest for tomorrow. I can already tell that its going to be a busy day", Cody says as he gives a yawn. We all nod and head into the cave except for Sora and Biyomon, knowing that tomorrow morning is gonna be a treacherous one.

* * *

 **Tai** :

"So Taichi, how many more sessions do we have to go through before you give me what I want? After all, it's been almost a whole day", Piedmon smirks sadistically. This is what calls sessions? I've been tortured relentlessly about something I don't even know.

 **"FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME YOU PSYCHOTIC CLOWN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"** , I say painfully.

"That's quite a shame Taichi. To think I was about to believe you too", Piedmon plunges the sword into my stomach. I didn't even realize I was able to take this much pain. My body can't stop shaking under the pressure of all this torture.

"What's the end goal your trying to get out of this? What happens once you supposedly get this _**power**_?", I give him a death glare. This makes him stop dead in his tracks. Next thing I know, he grabs my face in quick motion.

"That's none of you concern DigiDestined. All you really need to know is if my masters still wants you alive. Apparently your one of the focuses of our little group. I was lucky enough to be your torturer. Just be glad the masters haven't gotten their hands on you yet!", he releases his grip.

"So where did these masters come from? Their obviously strong enough to have someone like you as their pet!", Piedmon then pulls out what looked like a King of Spades card. The only difference was that the spades symbol were replaced by black skulls with bones.

"They're over thousands of years old. In fact, you or should I say your successors, faced one of them before in battle", he grabs my hair roughly. After a moment hesitation, Piedmon then cuts the razor sharp edge of the card directly next to my left eye. He then starts carving a line, stopping at my nose. All with the sickest smile I've ever seen. I literally have to bite my lower lip, the point where it begins bleeding, all to try to calm the pain. It also doesn't help that my new scar starts bleeding profusely, adding to the rest of my blood that is on the floor.

"Just you wait Piedmon, my friends are probably on their way as we speak. Once they get here, their gonna kick your sorry clown ass back to the circus tent you crawled out of!", venom seethes of my tongue. This doesn't even seem to affect him in the slightest, because he just starts chuckling.

"What do you think I've been waiting for!? The rest of the DigiDestined will, without a doubt, be on their way here to rescue you. Once they get here, I'll have a grand time with each and every one of them!", Piedmon howls with laughter.

"You better not lay a hand on them Piedmon! If you do I'll-", he interrupts me by slapping me.

"You'll do nothing you brat! Now that I think about it, the DigiDestined's of Love and Light seems like they'll be fun to break", his statement causes my eyes to start to darken. "Does that make you angry Child of Courage. Can you imagine it now? Their screams echoing throughout our little base. I wonder how much passion is locked away in those lungs of your beloved little sister", Piedmon smirk turns into insane laughter.

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"** , I roar at the top of my lungs. My shout causes a shock wave which causes him to fly into the wall.

 **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"** , his expression is one of pure shock. My pupils turn to a shade of dark orange, while my scleras turn bloodshot. My upper fangs start growing to resemble a vampire's. **(A/N: Take note, this transformation will play a important role later in the future)**.

 **"YOU FUCKING ROTTEN, DIRTY ANIMAL! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH THEM, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LIMPS ONE BY ONE!"** , I start struggling against my confines. To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing. It feels like my body is moving on it's own accord...or somebody else is controlling me.

 ** _That's it...you know what's must be done. Entrust you heart to me._**

 _Who the hell was that?! Great, please don't tell me I'm hearing voices._ It's bad enough that I'm being tortured, but now I'm going crazy.

 ** _No need to be alarmed. Let me help you...I can give you all the power you'll ever need. Trust me, you'll shall not be sorry._**

 _Look whoever or whatever you are! I don't know what your selling, but I'm not buying anything. This seems like a trap._

 ** _I assure you its not. Why won't you accept my help? Is it because your scared? Scared that you won't be able to control it?_**

 _Me scared?! Let's get something clear whoever you are...I'm not afraid of anything! Now for the last time, get out of my head!_ Great, I'm literally having a conversation with an invisible person _._

 ** _Everybody is afraid of something. Fear dwells within everybody's heart...even in your's Taichi. As for power, that is something that can drive any man to insanity...unless your strong enough to overcome it._**

 _Can you just get out of my head already! Who the hell are you anyways?_

 ** _I'm the stronger side of you Taichi. Just let me take control for a while and this clown can be gone in the blink of an eye! Open your heart up to the potential hidden deep within yourself._**

 _What hidden potential? If I have any potential, I think I would've figured it out already._

 ** _ENOUGH! I grow tired of this nonsense. If you won't give your body, I'll just have to take it by force._** Finally, the mysterious voice shows itself. The silhouette is a humanoid figure, the only thing is that it's covered in a thick layer of darkness. It's eyes take on the color of dark orange. Before I'm able to put up a fight, the figure evaporates into smoke before rushing into my mouth.

"Incredible! So this is the power they seek!", Piedmon exclaims as he unsheathes one of his swords.

 **"This is what you wanted Piedmon! The power that we DigiDestined possess!"** , I say threateningly. My body keeps struggling against its confines. The substance keeping me bound soon starts to break, allowing one of my hands to be set free.

"This should be interesting indeed!", Piedmon grip on his sword tightens. Before either one of us can make a move, a dart embeds its way into my neck.

 **"What...the...hell!"** , my vision gets all blurry. The last thing that I'm able to see before losing consciousness is a goat mask creeping from the darkness.

"That was reckless Piedmon! A few seconds later and he would've destroyed you", Astamon says as he steps out of the shadows. His left hand shows to reveal a blow dart gun.

"That's where your wrong my dear goat friend. He doesn't possess the power to harm me", Piedmon grins as he re-sheathes his sword.

"Do you really expect me to believe that. A child can see that your hand is quivering", the smirk under Astamon's mask grows. Piedmon lips turns into a straight line at this remark. He then puts force on his hidden hand to quell the trembling.

"Why have you come here Astamon?! Wait don't tell me, the masters sent you!"

"Well your half right clown, the masters did send me. I'm here to take over the torturing of little Taichi", Astamon walks over to my unconscious form. He then grabs my hair, showing my bruised and bloody face.

"Why!? Have I not been doing a grand job?"

"Piedmon, its been a whole day and he hasn't cracked in the slightest. In fact, all you managed to do was awaken a evil power locked deep within his subconsciousness. The only thing he took you for was a joke", Astamon releases my hair.

"That may be true, but I just need a bit more time. I'm sure to be able to get something from this DigiDestined!", the jester's voice rises.

"I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time left. Like he said, the DigiDestined are probably on their way here as we speak. You should go and fix up that shaking. I'll give him the medicine he needs to survive the morning. Afterwards, it's my turn to try to crack open that safe he calls a mind", Astamon exclaims as he gives a sadistic grin.

* * *

 **Dark Gennai:**

 _To think that after everything I've ever did in my life, I would end up here. Back to one of the places where I swore that I would never return. The place to where it all started...and to where everything I ever thought was black and white with the world would end._

"So much for that", I mutter under my breath. I don't even know why I need to mutter, the place that I'm in is completely abandoned. Only a few handful are able to get into the place. As for this said place that I'm in, it's nothing special...to ordinary people. To me, this place holds more memories and history than almost any other place in the entire Digital World.

This place is also one of the most ancient building, being here even before the Digital World was reformatted by the Sovereigns and Yggdrasil, in an attempt to bury the tragedies and sorrow of the bloody old world. But that's a story for a different day **(A/N: Hint hint)**.

As for the decor, its one of the most beautiful wonders of the whole world. The walls are a sparkling silver, with diamonds of every size embedded in them. The light shine brightly, illuminating every corner and crevice. The floor also has a silver color, it coming in the form of tiles. The ceiling however, is a pure golden color. It possesses ten different symbols, each with a different color scheme. But the real pride of the building is what lies in the center.

What lies there are four rows of neat, golden statues. The first row of statues, of which are closer to the front, are a group of nine teenagers. The group consist of five boys and four girls. The second row, of which I'm currently at, consist of four boys and one girl. The third is relatively different from the rest of the statues. They're animal statues, digimon to be exact. They're also bigger than that of the first two rows of statues, but not as big as the last row.

One of the digimon comes in the form of a tiger. The next one is a two-headed turtle with a giant tree sticking out of it's shell **(A/N: Its the all the Sovereigns, including Huanglongmon. I personally do not feel like writing out their descriptions all over again. If you wanna know what they look like, refer to chapter four for reference)**.

Now we move on to the final row, which is personally one of my favorites. This row is outstandingly much bigger than any of the other rows, standing so high that the top of the statues head are almost touching the marvelous ceiling. There are only two statues here, but they are the most gorgeous ones. They consist of the same thing: two identical people standing next to each other. They're giving off great big smiles.

"To think that I would still be allowed here again, but I suppose that everything has a reason", I silently smile as I make my way over to the statue of the girl in the second row. I then put my hand on the statue's cheek. _Its cold...just like that fateful day it all happened._

Images then begin to rush through my mind like a river. Images of blood, bodies, rain, victory and finally defeat. Ridding my mind of these images, I then stroke my hand alongside the statue's cheek, sadness pulling me back into it's grip.

"You've been watching over me for a long time haven't you?", I pause before I resume again. "If so, then you must've saw what I've done all those years ago. Heh, you probably already know what I plan on doing. You was always so smart and kind. I just came here to tell you that I had to do it. I may have some regrets, but I'll push them all down if I have to when it comes to you. I'll do anything once it comes to you. You were there for me at the beginning and even though you won't be there for the end, I'm not angry. You did what you had to do...and if there is an afterlife, I hope you made it."

 ** _"Gennai, its time for you to come back from wherever you are. Your plan is being put in motion about now_** ** _"_** , my partners voice rings through my ears.

 _Understood, I'm on my way back as we speak._ Loosing mental connection with him, I take my hand off the statue and begin walking back towards the exit. Chancing one final glance at the statue's smiling face, I then give one of my smiles, before disappearing into nothingness.

 _I'll do anything for you...my love._

* * *

 **Kari** :

"Kari, Kari! It's time to wake up now sleeping beauty", a voice ringing in my ears forces me to open my eyes. When I do, I come face to face with a pair of brown eyes and a gentle smile.

"Davis Ugh!", I exclaim trying to fight off the rays of the sun that managed to infiltrate my eyes. "Davis, what time is it?"

"I don't really know, but what I do know is that its morning. Your also the last person sleeping, so Gatomon and I came to get you", Davis laughs a little. I then look over his shoulder, to notice my partner looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank goodness, your finally up Kari. Come on, everybody's waiting for you. They're serving fish for breakfast", the little cat digimon says excitedly. I can't help but laugh a little bit at how her whole mood can change when fish is involved. I then rub my temples, but then I notice that a dark and blue jacket with a flame pattern is covering me like a blanket.

"Sorry about that. When I went to go use the bathroom last night, I notice that you were shivering. So to keep you warm, I gave you my jacket", Davis smiles. Suddenly, I feel my heart starts beat extremely faster. _What's going on? Why did my heart just started beating faster?_

Questions start rushing into my brain all at once. Before I'm able to dwell on the topic, Davis grabs my hand and pulls me up to my feet. "You ready to go? After all, Tai is just a few miles way from us", he smiles as he puts on his jacket. I then give a small smile before standing next to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Here Kari. I saved a piece of fish for you", T.K says as he gives me the item.

"Thank you T.K, but I think I'll pass", I say as I hand the fish to my partner. "I'll be able to eat again once my brother is back with us", this statement cause most of the DigiDestined to smile.

"So, are we finally ready to go rescue Tai?", Mimi asks Izzy. The red head for his part, somewhat ignores her as he types on his laptop.

"We are indeed ready to head out, but before we leave", Izzy slowly closes his laptop. "I think we should talk about who's going in the area to rescue Tai. We all talked about the strategy yesterday, but that main topic wasn't established".

"He's right, we don't want there to be any unnecessary casualties", Tentomon exclaims backing his partner up. Soon enough, we're all sitting around Izzy trying to figure out what to do.

"What are your thoughts on the situation Matt?", Gabumon asks the blonde.

"Hmm Izzy does have a point. We can minimize less injuries if only three people enter", Matt exclaims as he wears the pros and cons of the situation.

"Well If that's the case, why don't we send Joe in there", Yolei says out of the blue. This causes all of us to stare right in Yolei's direction, except for Joe (who looks like he's about to faint).

"B-But wh-why m-me?!", Joe asks as his voice rises with fear. _I would also like to know why she chose him._

"Yolei, your a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of this myself", Izzy says smiling in her direction.

"Her? Why is she a genius?", Davis exclaims.

"Isn't it obvious? Joe's a doctor, meaning if Tai does have any injuries, he might be able to patch them up!", Izzy explains the statement.

"Hey, that does work out perfectly. Looks like we got spot number one down", Cody smiles.

"Hey wait! I never agreed to this!", Joe starts whining. When he realizes no one is paying attention to him, he just starts sulking.

"Don't worry Joe, I'll be there to protect you!", Gomamon says putting a paw on his knee.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Gomamon", everybody's attention then shifts to Izzy. "You see, I already decided on who the remaining two people should go with Joe. I personally think Sora and Kari are the prime two candidates that can successfully locate Tai". This statement perks my ears up and I can tell that it gets to Sora also because of her expression.

"Why are those two the prime candidates? I mean we all wanna rescue Tai right?", Cody asks baffled. I personally would also wanna know the answer to this.

"Its simple answer really: Sora and Kari are connected more to Tai than anyone else", Izzy says as he mentally smacks himself on the forehead.

"Hey he's right! Kari is Tai's little sister and Sora's his...girlfriend", Mimi chuckles the last part. This remark causes Sora to fly off the floor.

 **"WHAT! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! TAI IS JUST MY BEST FRIEND, NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"** , Sora screams as she tries to defend herself. Its not really helping, since she's as red as a tomato. This cause all of us to burst out into laughter. Even the digimons starts laughing.

"Don't worry Sora, we're just messing around. But Izzy does have a point. We would be the best well equipped to get Tai back", I lightly smile. This seems to calm Sora, because she ends up sitting right down.

"Alright alright! We got our three people, but why can't I go with them Izzy?", Gomamon asks suddenly.

"Well Gomamon...it's because we're gonna need you on the battlefield. We're all gonna distract the digimon outside, that way we're creating a diversion for the remaining three. That's why I suggest Gatomon goes in with them. Besides, she doesn't need to digivolve since she's already a champion. Since we don't have our crests, the most we have is numbers and they can afford to sneak in quietly", Izzy finishes talking.

"Wow Izzy! What would we ever do without you?', I say happily. He just gives of a smile as he shyly rubs the back of his head.

"Do you three think your up to the challenge? We can't tolerate any failure on this! We only get one shot to get Tai back!", Matt says as he looks at us. _You don't got to tell me twice. I'll do anything if it means getting Tai back. Just you wait big bro, I'm on my way._ We then nod, knowing the risk of this mission.

Davis and Ken then pull out their D-3's and a bright light envelops their digimon.

"Let's go get that idiot back!", Matt grins.

* * *

 **Joe:**

I know it's not really hard to believe, but I'm extremely nervous right now. Since we decided not to waste time anymore, Davis and Ken decided to DNA digivolve their digimons to form the mighty Imperialdramon. That means we should only be getting their in a few minutes. _Oh man! Why did they volunteer me for this job? I'm too young to die! No Joe, don't quit now. For crying out loud be a man!_

"Hey you guys! The area just around that mountain side. Be ready to expect attacks", Izzy's voice snaps me out of my train of thought. _Okay moment of truth! Don't chicken out now!_

"Don't look now guys, but we're in for some fireworks!", Matt says as a energy ball begins heading in our direction. Seeing the attack coming, Imperialdramon quickly shifts out of the way.

"Is everyone alright!?", I manage to let out as I get my bearings together.

"Yeah we're fine, but who the hell shot at us!?", Yolei exclaims frustrated. We all look towards where the attack came from and our eyes go wide. On the cliff of a large and vast plain is a gigantic castle. The bricks are obviously old, since you can see the cracks even from here. There's also a weird, ominous atmosphere here, as if the castle are just begging to trap a poor, unfortunate soul into it's depths. There's also a mighty river that flows underneath it. _They want me to go in there!_

What really gets us though is the two murderous looking digimons staring directly at us. "Metal...Seadramon!", Kari starts.

"Machine...dramon!", Izzy finishes. I can't believe this! Two of the Dark Masters are back. If memory serves me correct, these two were some of the most vilest digimons who has ever tried to kill us.

 **"NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW...THEY CAN'T BE BACK!?"** , Mimi says shocked. I can't tell that everyone is going through the same feelings as me, because nobody doesn't even say anything.

"We'll have to worry about that later! For now, we need to find an opening so Joe, Sora and Kari can make it through", Izzy exclaims as he gets over his shock. _Dammit he's right. The important thing right now is getting Tai back. We can't fail!_ We all then nod our heads, our purpose clear.

"Alright guys! The moment we make an opening for you go in, take it!", Matt says as he pulls out his digivice. We all smile and as soon as we get to the ground, all our (except Kari) digivices and D-3's glow brightly.

 _"Gabumon digivolve to...GARURUMON"_

 _"Biyomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON"_

 _"Tentomon digivolve to...KABUTERIMON"_

 _"Palmon digivolve to...TOGEMON"_

 _"Gomamon digivolve to...IKKAKUMON"_

 _"Patamon digivolve to...ANGEMON"_

 _"Hawkmon digivolve to...AQUILAMON"_

 _"Armadillomon digivolve to...ANKYLOMON"_

Seeing as how their opponents are ready to battle, the two mega digimon charge into action. "Oh how I waited for this day digi-chumps! I'm going to take my time with each and everyone of you!", MetalSeadramon laughs insanely.

"Prepare to be digitized you worthless humans", Machinedramon says as he gets his cannons into position.

 _ **"RIVER OF POWER"**_ , a blue beam of condensed energy fires from MetalSeadramon nose.

 _ **"GIGA CANNON"**_ , the cannons on top of Machinedramon's back fire energy balls.

"Let's do this thing!", Davis exclaims excitedly.

 _ **"HOWLING BLASTER"**_ , Garurumon says as he spews out blue flames from his mouth.

 _ **"METEOR WING"**_ , Birdramon releases her deadly fire as she unfolds her wings.

 _ **"ELECTRO SHOCKER"**_ , Kabuterimon cups his hands together before releasing a white lightning ball.

 _ **"NEEDLE SPRAY"**_ , Togemon needles start firing towards the enemy as she spins in the air.

 _ **"HARPOON TORPEDO"**_ , the horn on Ikkakumon's head flies off before revealing a missile.

 _ **"HAND OF FATE"**_ , Angemon hand glows orange before he thrusts it at the enemies.

 _ **"POSITRON LASER"**_ , the cannon on Imperialdramon's back charges before he fires the full brunt of the attack.

 _ **"BLAST RINGS"**_ , Aquilamon swoops down before firing ring-shaped beams from its mouth.

The ten attack clash with each other, creating an explosion big enough as that we have to cover behind rocks. A huge dust cloud soon covers the entire area, making it difficult to see anything. "This is your guys chance! This should be a perfect distraction for you to enter that castle. We all nod and immediately me, Kari and Sora are practically running for our lives our what looks like a door.

Sadly, we only get ourselves into trouble. "Well look at what we have here. Three pathetic little brats and one digimon ready to die. This'll be the last mistake you ever make", MetalSeadramon laughs before charging up his nose. Gatomo looks about ready to attack him but it's too late.

 _ **"RIVER OF PO-"**_ , Kabuterimon saves us by ramming head first into MetalSeadramon.

"Good job Kabuterimon! You rock!, I compliment the insectoid digimon. I then gesture to the three behind me and we finally enter the castle.

"Hmph, they're here Piedmon!", Astamon says stepping out of the shadows. The only thing that shows that he's not the only one in that room is the malevolent smirk plastered on someone's face.

 _Okay, now if I kidnapped somebody and held them hostage in a castle, where would I keep them?_ I keep looking back over my shoulder to see if my three companions are still behind me. When I notice they still are, I pick up the pace. We end up running through the hallways, cutting corners left and right. _Is it just me, or our the walls changing?!_

We still keep on running, but our lungs need for oxygen forces us to stop running. "This castle seems like it goes on forever. At this rate we'll never find my brother", Kari says as she finally catches her breath.

"Don't give up yet Kari! Tai's somewhere in this castle", Gatomon says rubbing her partner's back.

"Okay let's all take a deep breath. This is a castle right? Now where would you keep a prisoner in a castle?", Sora asks as she tries to rationalize the situation.

"How about in a dungeon? A castle this big should have one right?", I suggest. Gatomon on the other hand, has a look of doubt on her face.

"That would be way too easy, don't you think? Now that I think about it, this castle does somewhat remind me of the one Myotismon used to possess!"

"So what do you suggest Gatomon?", I ask rolling my eyes.

Gatomon obviously ignores my sarcastic remark and puts her chin on her paw, "Who knows! He could be either in the dungeon or at the top of the castle. Whatever way you slice it, we're completely lost."

"Sora are you okay? You haven't really talked much", Sora thoughts are snapped at the sound of Kari's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Kari. It's just that something is telling me that Tai's this way", Sora says as she points down a dark hallway.

"Ugh, I think that should we should ** _not_** go down the pitch black hallway!", my stomach starts to churn.

"No Joe! I'm sure of it: Tai is down that hallway!", Sora says a little irritated. As soon as she finishes her outburst, a red light erupts from her chest. The light shoots forth down the hallway, before cutting a corner.

"What the hell is that?!", I ask surprised. Sora just shakes her head, obviously shook at what just occurred.

"So...should we follow it?", Gatomon asks after a moment's hesitation. Seeing as we have no other choice, we then head in the direction of the light. The shadows seem to back off, in fear of the light that might repel them if they come too close. The darkness soon starts getting thinner, and after walking up a few flights of steps, we come in front of an gigantic door. The light coming from Sora also shuts itself off.

" **WOW!** I don't think I've ever seen a door that big before", I say obviously shocked. The door is pure black, with red rubies covering it. There's also a demon goat head in the middle of it. After wondering on who should open the door, the girls push me towards it. _Please don't let this be a time where if somebody open the door, a monster pops up and devours the person._

After finally getting over my bad thoughts, I open the door. It opens slowly, letting the light creep its way past the defenses the darkness has set up. Soon the door is fully open, and as soon we enter...the door closes shut. But we don't need light to see what's at the far end of the room. Battered, bleeding and hanging from a wall is the person we came to get: Taichi.

 **"OH MY GOD TAI!"** , Kari says as she runs towards her brother. We all chase after her, since all of us are sure that we're not the only ones alone in the room.

"Kari slow down!", Gatomon stops her partner by grabbing the back of her shirt. By the time that happens, shes already at her fallen brother.

"T...T...Tai, what did they do to you!", Kari says as she caresses her brother face. After seeing my unconscious friend, rage starts boiling in my chest. His whole white shirt is pure red, an obvious sign that it's his blood. There's a bruise on his cheek, his hair and face is also covered in blood. _Dammit! What kind of sick person does this to somebody else._

"You...guys!", a raspy voice breaks us out of our thoughts.

" **TAI!** Tai, your alive!", Sora says semi-happy. He lifts his head and his eyes still show the fire in their possessions.

"Of...course I...am. It'll...take more...than...that to..kill...me!", he starts losing consciousness again.

"No come on Tai! Please stay with us", Gatomon pleads with tears in her eyes. It's too late, he loses consciousness again.

"Wonderful my little DigiDestined. A marvelous show indeed", an unknown voice echoes throughout the room. In an instant, Gatomon jumps in front of us and Kari holds out her D-3, ready for a battle. Amidst the voice inside the room, the outside noise is a war zone.

* * *

 _ **"GIGA CANNON"**_. Kabuterimon files out of the incoming blast and tries ramming into the machine digimon, only to be repelled back.

"Give it up insect! Your no match for us", Machinedramon dryly laughs.

'Keep it up Kabuterimon! You can do it", Mimi says enthusiastically. Izzy just smiles and gently cups Mimi's hand in between his own, who returns his smile. Soon enough, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ankylomon and Aquilamon surround him.

 _ **"HOWLING BLASTER"**_

 _ **"RIVER OF POWER"**_

The two attacks combine, sending debris throughout the whole area. "Alright Garurumon, keep those attacks coming!", Matt says congratulating his canine partner. The mighty wolf just nods his head, before proceeding into the fray once more. Birdramon, Imperialdramon, Angemon and Ikkakumon just study the battle, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

"I sure hope Sora's okay! She's been gone for quite a while", Birdramon says sadly.

"I'm sure their fine Birdramon, but you need to focus! We got more bigger matters to deal with!", T.K says as he dodges a piece of earth that was heading for his neck.

"Yeah, like stalling this trash long enough for them to get out!", Davis exclaims as he motions for Imperialdramon to attack.

 _ **"POSITRON LASER"**_

* * *

"So these are the some of the legendary DigiDestined! I can't believe some kids like them took out all of you", a second voice adds. We all back up away from Tai, since it sounds like it's coming from directly behind us. Sora however, freezes up at the sound of that voice.

"Aah the Bearer of Love. We just met yesterday and now we're almost inseparable", the voice mocks. Instantly, all our eyes are directly on Sora now. The second voice then steps out of the shadows and Sora's demeanor completely changes.

 **"ASTAMON!"** , she shouts. Astamon for his part, just starts laughing.

"Wait, so this is the digimon who attacked you guys yesterday?", I ask confused.

"Yes! I can never forget that creepy goat mask and that abominable gun", she hisses. _I never seen Sora like his before. I just hope she doesn't try to attack him._

"Wait, wasn't there a second voice in the room just now", Kari asks a little nervous. The first voice just continues to laugh before appearing right next to Tai. The only thing that is visible is an eyeball. Soon enough, the entire body is shown, and that just lone is enough to make all of us freak.

 **"PIEDMON!"** , we all shout. _What the hell is this creepy clown doing here! Great and just when I thought that things wouldn't get any worse._

"It's quite the pleasure to see all my little Chosen Children again! Oh how I missed you so!", he sys through gritted teeth. He then walks over to Tai's unconscious form and grabs his hair very roughly. This act causes all of us to get us really angry. He seems to notice, because now he's laughing just like a psychotic, depraved clown would.

"Is this the reason why you all came here? Oh what am I thinking, of course it is!", he pulls his hair upwards so we can see our friend's battered face. Piedmon eyes scan each and everyone one of our face before he smirks again. "Quite a shame really. A poor, trouble youth on the verge of dying because of his own stupidity. You should be proud of him though. After all that torture, he didn't crack once. It's a good thing that he won't be dying alone", his grip on Tai's hair loosens. He then begins unsheathing one of his swords.

"Did you do this!", Kari says menacingly. I can tell that statement shocks everybody in the room, myself included, because all of our eyes are on her.

"Kari? Are you okay?", Gatomon asks as she begins to worry.

"I asked you a question! **DID YOU DO THIS TO MY BROTHER!** ", Kari yells as all her pent up rage starts to release itself. We're all stunned by this, but the thing that shocks me more is the bright pink light erupting from her chest. _This sensation...its just like the thing with Sora._

Light begins to form all around her, forcing all of us to shield our eyes as the brightness encases the whole room. When the light starts to dim, we're able to finally open our eyes, but when we do the sight is amazing. Piedmon and Astamon are knocked unconscious on the floor, and Tai is free from his confines.

"Kari, that was amazing!", Gatomon says running up to her partner. Kari just turns around and smile, before she starts tilting forward.

 **"KARI!"** , I say as I run towards her. However, Sora is quick enough, because she gently sets her up against the wall.

"Kari, Kari! Are you okay Kari?"

"It's alright Gatomon. She's just unconscious, probably from whatever she did with that light", Sora exclaims as she tries to calm down the feline digimon. Seeing this as the perfect chance, I walk over to Tai and with Gatomon's help, we're able to get him on my back.

"Sora, we should go! I don't wanna see what happens when clown face and business goat wake up from their annual nap", I say a little forceful. Taking the hint, Sora is able to get Kari on her back also. We then rush through the hallways, seemingly being guided by the shadows. Soon though, we manage to get out to the vast, ongoing battlefield, where we attract the attention of Yolei.

"Hey yo- oh my god! Are those two?"

"Kari's alright, but Tai's on the verge of it. Where are the others?", I ask. Soon enough, Yolei manages to get the whole gang together, who each share Yolei's shocked expression.

"We need to leave now", Ken says as he whistles to signal the digimon. This however, causes MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon to catch the signal first.

"Oh no you don't! Your not leaving here alive _**RIVER OF PO-**_ ". Togemon right hand's the metal fish right in the face, cause him to fall right into Machinedramon.

"I am so over you two!", Togemon exclaims as she de-digivolves back into Palmon. Copying her actions, the rest of the digimon do the same and motions for us to hop on Imperialdramon's back. As soon as the last of us hops on, the mighty mega digimon takes to the skies, leaving the castle and the bad guys in the dirt. Soon though, the atmosphere changes dramatically. Sure we got Tai back and all, but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. _Lets just be glad that he's in one piece._

"How is he Joe?", Sora asks as she scoots closer to me. I then place my jacket around Tai's wound, unsure of how to answer this dreaded question.

"He's ice cold Sora, but he's alive. I can hear his heartbeat but it's gradually getting slower. If we don't get him to a hospital soon though...then I'm afraid that he's not gonna make it", I say sadly. These eight words cuts through everybody like a razor blade.

"But he is going to survive right? I mean this is Tai we're talking about! He's not gonna go out like this right!?", Davis asks confused. Just before I can even open my mouth, Matt is right by his side.

"I promise you Davis: None of us is gonna let Tai die. Joe will do everything in his power to make sure that Tai survives this", the blonde says optimistically. _Now why did you have to do that Matt!? I'm not even sure if I can fix this. I'm even surprised he's alive, given on how much torture his body has received._

"Izzy, how's it going. Is there a portal nearby?", T.K asks worried. Ever since we got on Imperialdramon's back, Davis and T.K have been right at Kari's side.

Izzy then types a few more keys on his laptop, before becoming extremely frustrated. " **GOD DAMMIT! IT'S NOT WORKING!** The nearest portal is about eight miles south of here. We're not gonna get there fast enough", the red-head says as he shuts his laptop. Immediately Tentomon is at his side trying to comfort him.

"If that's the case, then we're just gonna have to take him back to Gennai's house and see if he can do anything", Ken says calmly. That's possibly the best idea I've ever heard. We all then nod our heads, and turn our attention back to our fallen friend.

"You heard the man Imperialdramon! We need you to hit the gas", Gomamon exclaims.

"I'm already way ahead of you!", Imperialdramon bellows before heading into mach speed.

* * *

 **Dark Gennai:**

Usually when a person's plan would be messed up, they would usually be pissed off. Fortunately, I have much more patience than blundering buffoons like those. That's why when I was told that our special prisoner and his companions escape, I was relatively calm. The only thing that pissed me off though was that these four idiots had the galls to tell me that they tried to kill them. So you can imagine their genuine terror when I started to release my aura.

"Master...please have...mercy!", MetalSeadramon begs. I practically made them get on one knee and beg for their lives.

"Have mercy? **HAVE MERCY?!** What would mercy have done if all of the DigiDestined were killed huh!? I just can't snap my fingers and make it all better", I rise from my shadow throne. Even though my partner and I are just astral projections, we still have enough power to inflict harm on these idiots.

"Please sire. We didn't know that you wanted them unharmed", Machinedramon says wearily.

"Of course you didn't! Why, because you jumped straight to conclusions without even thinking", my partner adds in. _It's sometimes nice to have a second opinion._

"Masters fret not. For this shall never happen again", Astamon says obediently.

"It had better not! Try this again and you'll be back in the Dark Area", my partner says threateningly. Taking the hint, they each nod their heads vigorously...except for one.

"Is something troubling you Piedmon!", I hiss.

"Will all due respect your Majesties. Wouldn't it have been better if we just slaughtered them all?", he asks as his lips curl into a tight grin. _Hmm, it may be wise to keep my eye on him. The last thing I need right now is him trying something._

"No, it would have not been better! I need them alive. If we are to ever break free of our prisons, then we're going to need your chaos and the DigiDestined latent power", I say quelling my aura.

"So you mean to tell me that you purposefully let them get away!", he hiss that last part. Immediately after saying that, I kick him into the wall and grab him by his collar. Cracks are beginning to form around where his head and torso hit the wall.

"Listen here you two-bit circus clown, what we do is of no concern to you! You don't want to get out of control now do you Piedmon? Remember that it was I who resurrected you seven from the Dark Area. So as long as your concern, we have the power to destroy you all. Get out of hand again and you'll be the first example I set!", I release my grip on him.

He immediately starts coughing violently and sucking up air. He gazes up at me and I can tell that his eyes hold emotions. The two that I'm currently seeing is fear and hatred.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you: We will not tolerate any insurrection or treason! As for the DigiDestined, you have my permission to hurt them, but under no circumstances are you allowed to kill them. Is that understood?!", I ask reactivating my aura. All eight immediately nod and with one hand wave, I usher them out the temple.

"Will this plan really be enough. I have my doubts", my partner says obviously skeptical.

"Of course it will! We'll sap the DigiDestined dry and rule this world", I exclaim as I begin to chuckle.

* * *

 **Sora** :

"How do you think Tai's doing in there?", Cody asks worried. _That's the same thing I'm wondering Cody_. As soon as we got back to Gennai's house, him and Joe immediately took Tai into the medical room to treat him. The only thing is, that was over four hours ago. The sun had already set and outside is pitch dark right now.

"I'm sure he's fine! This is Tai after all, he's a fighter! He won't quit until the very end", Davis says certain. I can't help but smile a little bit to myself. Davis really is the spitting image of Tai when he was that age.

"Your right Davis! Tai wouldn't let himself go out like this. He's way too stubborn for that", I say coming up behind him. I then glance over to the sleeping position of Kari. She's been sleeping ever since she got here. _Man, whatever that light was, it really took a toll on her._

Everybody seems to be doing better now that Tai is back. Davis and T.K just started an arm wrestling match, while Cody and Ken are just talking. Yolei and Mimi are talking about lipstick and boys. _Man, how can they even talk about stuff like that_. Izzy looks like he's working extremely hard on his laptop. _Why am I not surprised_. Matt for his part, is feeding the digimon fruits.

A while soon past, and just when we think they're going to take forever, Joe comes out of the room. Almost immediately, we all run up to him and starts bombarding him with questions.

 **"HOW IS HE JOE!?"**

 **"IS TAI GONNA MAKE IT?!"**

 **"PLEASE DON'T TELL US THAT TAI'S GONNA DIE?!"**

Seeing himself out of options, he puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. Covering our ears, we then see that he took off his glasses to clean them. "I know what you all wanna say and yes he's fine! I can take you to see him right now, but you'll have to be quiet", he returns his glasses to his face.

"Please take him to us Joe", we all whisper. _This is it! We can all finally see him after so long_. We all then crowd into the medical room and there he is. Lying in bed, fast asleep is my best friend in the whole wide world. The love of my life: Taichi Kamiya. Even the digimon decided to gather, all except for Gatomon, who's still taking care of the sleeping Kari.

"You were all fortunate enough to get him out of there fast enough. If he had stayed there one more day...he would've been killed for sure. To be honest, its a miracle that he's still even alive. I've never seen somebody take that much of a beating and live to tell the tale", Gennai says with a smile on his face next to Tai. **(A/N: Obviously he's lying, but you know, gotta be dramatic).**

"I don't think its a miracle", Kari's voice startles us. We all then turn to see her standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean by that Kari?", Yolei asks confused.

"It's simple really: Tai's too stubborn to give up. He'll fight until there's not a single breath in his body anymore. That's just the type of person he is!", she smiles before walking over towards us and grabbing her beloved brother hand's. I can't do anything but just smile before taking his other hand and start rubbing it.

 _She's right y'know. He won't ever give up, even in a life or death situation. Don't you worry_ _Tai! We're gonna take these bastards out! They messed with one of us, so now they messed with all of us. After all...this is war!_

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

The powers of the DigiDestined returns

 _"With our powers restored to their original strength, we can make a huge difference in this battle!", Matt exclaims._

The Overlords begin their assault on the DigiDestined

 _"No, It can't be them! They can't be back!", Kari says as she shakes her head back and forth._

A certain situation pops up that can destroy or fix everything

 _"I love you Taichi Kamiya"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Well, what did you think of this chapter. Leave a review and your thoughts for this. As I said before, I apologize for the long wait. This'll be the last chapter for 2017. I shall start posting again after January 7.**

 **Anyway's, stayed tuned in for chapter seven.**

 **Enjoy and have a happy new years**

 **Review :)**

 **:P**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Overlords

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 ** _The Dark Overlords_**

 ** _Hello everyone, a pleasure to see from you all again. I hope that everyone's doing wonderful. Here I am, back again with another chapter for your eyes._**

 ** _Sorry it took me so long to update this. I just needed some time off to enjoy myself. Anyways enough talk, this chapter is waiting for your eyes to gaze upon it._**

* * *

 **December 10th, 2005 Wednesday**

 **Tai** :

 _ **Silence**_. For some reason, I've been getting particularly accustomed to it. Even as I try to get away with it: Be it listening to music or talking with my friends, it never seems to go away. Even when I was getting mercilessly tortured in that castle and conversing with that dark voice, the only thing in my head at the time was silence. Yes I remember what happened in that god forsaken castle. In fact, I never hope I have to see that dark place ever again. Sadly, it'll have to happen at some point in time. I can already tell that a showdown with Piedmon and these masters are approaching us very soon. _Why did this have to happen before Christmas?_

Its actually kind of bizarre. I don't really remember much if what happened that day. It all gets fuzzy after the conversation with that strange voice. The last thing I remembered was hearing Kari's voice. I could've swore that I opened my eyes, but I just can't seem to remember. The only thing I remember was waking up in this dark void. Time seems to go by super slow in this place. Just floating here with my thoughts is hell itself. The pent up emotions that I tried to suppress over the past three years are attempting to crawl its way back up into the surface. Suddenly, a bright light forces me to shield my eyes and my body is thrust forward. When I'm finally able to open my eyes, I come face-to-face with what seems like some kind of scene. _Now this is really weird! Have I died and gone to heaven._

"Tai! Tai! Come on you idiot! Wake up already!", a familiar voice starts ringing through my ears. When I finally open my eyes, I see a pair of maroon eyes staring at me. That's when I see my best friend's beautiful face.

"Argh my head! Sora is that you?", I ask as I rub my aching head.

"Of course its me Taichi! Who was you expecting?", Sora asks somewhat confused. _Is she serious right now? I almost died and this is what I wake up to_ _._ That's when I finally reach the maximum level of confusion. Sora looks a little different from the last time I saw her. Her hair is a little longer than before. She's also wear clothes I've never seen before and she looks like she's around sixteen year old. When I look at myself, I look exactly how I did when I was that age.

"Where are we anyways? More importantly, how is everybody else?", I ask concerned. _What the hell? That's not what I was thinking just now._

"We're in a cave on a cliff overlooking Forgotten Cove. As for your second question, everybody's doing alright. Izzy just got a few scratches on him, but Joe's patching him up. I still can't believe we did all that for Kari's Crest", Sora exclaims crossing her arms. _What is she talking about? We never got her Crest from a cove._

"At least we was able to get it. Did she get her heightened senses like the rest of you guys?", I ask. _What the hell is going on with me? Why am I saying all these things and I don't even know what's going on._

"Sure did! I don't know why but I feel like there's more to the Crest than we're being told. It's all just so confusing!"

"What happened after I passed out yesterday? My memory is still all fuzzy", I say wincing a little. _You know what, forget it! I'm just going to shut up at let this play out._

"Well, after you fell unconscious, Matt grabbed you and pulled you to safety. Izzy and Joe was able to help Kari grab onto her Crest and with her, we was able to escape those damn souls", Sora says sliding onto the floor. My eyes then shift towards the Crest of Love that is dangling on Sora's neck.

"Man, I can't wait to get my Crest! Its kinda discouraging to see all of you guys doing these cool things. Next thing you know, Mimi is gonna be climbing up mountains with her bare hands", I smile a little.

"Now that I would pay to see! Don't worry, your gonna get your Crest soon. Besides, only three of us have ours. Izzy said he might have a clue where the next one is", she exclaims as she pats my back.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should get a move on then!", I exclaim as excitement start filling my veins. _I'm getting the feeling that this isn't just a normal dream. I could be dead though._

"Woah settle down cowboy! Jade and Matt went out to get something to eat for us. They won't be back for a while", Sora says as she stands up.

"What can they get from around here? The only thing that's around here are bushes and smelly plants. There's nothing really edible over in these parts!", I fold my arms.

"Tai, you forget that Jade's a member of the most dangerous assassin clan of all time. She'll rustle up something good for us. I think its time for us to get out of this cave. Come on, it looks like you can do with a little bit of light!", Sora grins as she grabs my arm. Seeing as I have no other choice, I just let pull me towards the light. Soon though, my vision starts getting hazey and my surroundings begins to change once more. _What's happening to me? God, do you hate me or something!?_

When I finally open my eyes, I come face-to-face with another scenario. All around me are my friends and...somebody who looks exactly like me. Besides my look-alike are two people that I've never seen before and some other people that I have never seen. Two of the people are wearing goggles, which I'm not gonna lie, are looking pretty stylish **(A/N: Major hint)**.

Behind us is an entire army of digimon who look about ready to battle. "This is the end Kendala! Your reign of terror ends right here, right now!", Matt screams. When I look up in the sky, its completely dark with a cut in it. Through there I can see a clear picture of...the earth.

I then turn my attention to a figure floating up in the sky. She has long flowing black hair, a revealing black top and skirt. The most scariest thing about her is her beady red eyes. Behind her also is a fierce army of dark, demon digimon. Some of them I can point out, like Piedmon and Myotismon.

"That's a bold thing to say Friendship! No matter though, once I sap every single one of you of your powers, I'll take great pleasure in slaughtering each one of your parents", Kendala chuckles loudly. This seems to affect some of the DigiDestined more than others, because they start moving in for combat.

"My brother's greatest mistake was handing down his powers to brats. Once the DigiDestined is gone, I'll be able to recreate this world to how it should've been all those years ago: A utopia of darkness and death!", Kendala says releasing her energy.

"Are you ready Tai?", Sora asks as she scoops my hand in hers. I don't really know what's going on, but its obvious that its something big. Before I'm able to respond, my vision once again goes blurry and my surrounding once again changes.

This time it's different though. Instead of another scenario, I'm back in the darkness where I originally started. The only thing is, there's a speck of light in the distance. Floating my way up there, the light continues to get more brighter until I have to cover my eyes from the intensity of it.

 **"AAAHHH!"** , I jump up in terror. I then notice that I'm in a hospital bed...with no shirt on. Immediately putting on a white T-shirt and some shoes I found on the side of the bed, I then begin trying my hardest to work my legs. _Dammit what's wrong with me? It's like all my strength has left my body._ After much effort, I'm finally able to get on my feet, even though my legs feel like jelly and I have to lean on the rail just to hold my footing.

"Tai? Tai is that you?", a familiar voice asks. The door soon cracks open and to my extreme joy, my digimon's head pops up. I can't help but feel really happy, even though Agumon looks like he's seen better days. His torso's covered in bandages and he look like he's really weak right now.

"Agumon! Oh I've never been so happy to see you in my entire life! I thought Astamon killed you!", I embrace him while laughing.

"Nah I'm a fighting machine! There's no way I'd go down that easily!", Agumon exclaims as he tries to flex his muscles.

"That's why I couldn't ask for a better partner", I burst out laughing.

"Tai, what happened to your face?", my partner asks as he points to my face. After finding a mirror, I then realize that what he's referring to is the cut, more like scar, on my face. Touching it lightly, my hatred than begins to grow for none other than Piedmon.

"Don't worry buddy, it's nothing to concern yourself with. By the way, how long have I been here? What is here anyway?", I ask trying to get off the subject.

"We're at Gennai's house. Matt and the others rescued you from that castle...two days ago", he says calmly.

" **TWO DAYS AGO!** I've been asleep for two days! Who's been taking care of me?", I ask scratching the back of my head.

"I don't really know. I just woke up yesterday", I notice his expression turns to one of sadness.

"What's wrong Agumon? You seem upset about something"

"It's just that...I can't help but feel that this is all my fault! If I just a little strong enough, I could've taken down Astamon with ease. I'm so sorry I failed you!", Agumon says with tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You've never failed me before Agumon. You did everything you could've done against him. Don't beat yourself up over something I did", I say rubbing the top of his head. This causes him to smile a little, which in turn causes me to smile. It then comes to my attention that nobody came to greet me from my nap.

"Agumon, where is everybody?", I ask.

"Oh they're all out in the living room. They're even eating without us, so rude!", Agumon starts to pout.

"Well if that's the case, maybe we should teach them a lesson!", I say with a playful grin. While walking with Agumon down the hallway, my mind can't help but keep on thinking about the weird visions. _Were those really just illusions though? The thoughts, the air, the emotions, they all felt so real! What's been happening to me these past few days?_

"Tai! Hey Tai!", his voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what happened Agumon?", I gaze at my partner.

"I just wanted to know something. What happened to you at that castle? The way everybody told me, you was pretty banged up. Some said that you was supposed to die", Agumon says worried. Before I'm able to respond, A whole crowd of voices perks my ears up.

"Matt, these pancakes are amazing! Where did you learn how to cook like this?", that sounds like Mimi's voice.

"Come on now Mimi. You know every good cook can't reveal their secrets", I know that cocky voice anywhere. We then finally enter the living room, but no one seems to notice us. Everyone's stuffing their faces with chef Matt's homemade pancakes, while I'm over here leaning on the wall uncomfortably.

"Hey Matt, do you think we can have some more of these yummy pancakes?!", Gabumon says munching happily.

"Sure, anything for you guys", Matt exclaims as he puts his pancake on his plate.

"While your at it, why don't you make some for us chef Matt", I say smugly. Everyone seems to freezes, because they immediately stop what their doing and look right at me. Their faces are so hilarious right now, some of them are just plain shock, while others are just stale. Agumon on the other hand, is just staring right at the pile of pancakes on the kitchen counter. _Typical Agumon, will he ever change?_

"T-Tai, is th-that you?", Kari says shakily. His eyes are so full of happiness and sadness. Over the years I've been pretty good at reading people's emotions through their eyes. They do say that the eyes are the window to the soul.

"Of course it is little sis? Who else were you expecting?", I exclaim scratching my cheek. Next thing I know, Agumon and I end up under a pile of my friends. _I guess they really missed me._

"Tai, what do we do?", Agumon exclaims.

"Guys, do you think you can get off now? I need to breathe in the next twenty seconds", I say as I start gasping for air.

* * *

 **Matt:**

 _Look like some things are finally getting back to normal._ After letting Tai settle down, we immediately start going back to munching on _**_my_**_ amazing pancakes. "Wow Matt! These pancakes are amazing!", Agumon said as he started eating. I can't help but smirk a little. I mean what'd you expect, this is me your talking about.

"So you guys are telling me that we have to stay in the Digital World?!", Tai exclaims.

"That's right! Gennai and Izzy both said there's something wrong with the portal. It's keeping us trapped here", I say leaning back on the couch.

"Don't worry about our clothes either. Gennai was able to perform a data replica of them. He also called our parents and they were completely willing to let us stay here", Joe adds as he adjust his glasses.

"So Tai...what happened to you in that castle?", Mimi asks blatantly. This causes Tai to stop eating and just stare at his plate.

"Mimi! Why'd you have to say it that way!", T.K say angrily.

"It's alright T.K. You guys do have the right to know what happened in that dark place", Tai says taking a deep breath. I kinda also want to know what happened to make him freeze up like that.

"Tai, we're here for you if you need us", Sora says gripping his hand.

"Alright, here goes. After I got captured by Astamon, I woke up in the room you found me in. There I saw Piedmon, the creepy clown we all know and hate. He said something about us having power that his masters need. After torturing me for what seemed like hours, he talked about hurting you guys. I also remember is talking to someone in my head, then everything gets fuzzy. The last thing I remember is talking to you guys", Tai says as puts a hand on his head.

"I'm sorry Tai, but did you say masters?!", Gennai walks up to us. Is it just me, or did Gennai's voice just strain a little?

"I'm also curious about it Tai. If Piedmon and Astamon have masters, then it must mean big trouble for us!", Izzy exclaims not looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, Piedmon said it himself. He also said that they're thousands of years old. You wouldn't happen to have any information on them would you?", a small smile appears on his face.

"I'll have to search the archives for anything useful. Before that though, seeing how you guys are unsure of what's gonna happen in the near future, let's try to lighten the mood up", Gennai exclaims as he stands next to a wall. Placing his hand on the wall, a secret compartment opens up to reveal...Christmas decorations.

"You want us to put decoration everywhere?", Daivs asks with a puzzled look.

"It'll lighten the mood up! Plus it'll still be some time before I find the information, so this will keep you busy", Gennai shrugs his shoulder.

"Ooh Gennai, can we help?!", Patamon says excitedly.

"I don't see the harm in. So what's it gonna be?"

"That sounds like a good idea", Ken exclaims.

"Hey this is actually pretty fun. I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier!", Mimi says happily.

"I'm just surprised you was able to convince Izzy to join us. I know he's itching to see what Gennai is up too", I say laughing a little. Tai then comes over to me and whispers something in my hear, which causes me to burst out laughing. Me and Tai then go around spreading the news, while the only oblivious ones are Mimi and Izzy.

"What's so funny?", Izzy asks confused.

"Um sorry to break the bad news guys, but look at where your standing at!", Kari laughs while pointing up. Once they look up, they immediately blush and look away from each other. The item that lies above them is a mistletoe.

"It's tradition you guys! You know what you have to do", Yolie says mockingly. Their faces then darkens even further, causing us to start chuckling.

"I mean I guess it's alright. It couldn't hurt really hurt us", Izzy says still blushing.

"Yeah um, what's the worst that could happen?", Mimi asks bashfully. _Another Tai and Sora. Man, it feels like deja vu._

"I'm afraid you'll have to do that on your own time. I found something in the library", Gennai says as he motions for us to follow him. Out the corner of our eyes though, we all see Izzy and Mimi sweating nervously. Once we get inside the room, a small black box immediately grabs our attention.

"What's in the box Gennai? Some fancy earrings", Davis exclaims smirking. I don't know why, but that strange box feels really familiar.

"In due time Davis. Now moving on to the information part. I couldn't find any information on these masters, but I did find some sort of prophecy", Gennai exclaims as he directs us to the table.

 ** _During one of the Digital World's most darkest hour_**

 ** _An ancient foe shall rise again_**

 ** _Friends and enemies will reunite_**

 ** _Evil will consume the world_**

 ** _The saviors of legend will have to fight their darkness_**

 ** _Forcing their partners to release their power_**

 ** _In order to combat this deadly threat_**

 ** _The Elemental Gods of lore will shine again_**

After scanning over the prophecy over, my head keeps on spinning. "What do you think it means?", Joe asks re-adjusting his glasses.

"Can you anything out of this Izzy?", Tai asks obliviously.

"I can take a wild guess. The "Digital World's darkest hour" must be referring to now. The foe must be whoever Piedmon works for. As for the saviors, it must be talking about us", Izzy says still examining the prophecy.

"It makes sense, since it talks about the digimon or should I say partners. By "Releasing their power", it must be referring to them digivolving. The only part I'm not getting is the Elemental Gods", Ken exclaims walking up besides Izzy. This prophecy business makes no sense to me. Izzy and Ken aren't making things easy either.

"Gennai, the suspense is killing me! Can you please tell us what's inside the box", Davis exclaims looking at said object.

"I'm kinda also getting interested on what's in there", T.K adds in.

"On the day the Sovereigns were attacked, Huanglongmon sent this down to me. I just received this yesterday so I wanted to wait until Tai woke up", Gennai smiles as opens the box.

As soon as he opens it, magical lights envelopes the room, spiraling until rainbow colors fill the walls. We all have to shield our eyes, as the intensity of the colors begins to overwhelm us. The light then starts dying down, until only eight orbs remain floating in the air. When we reveal our eyes, we're shocked to see eight symbols.

 **"WOAH! ARE THOSE OUR CREST!?"** , Mimi exclaims joyfully.

"They look...different. Where are the tags at?", Sora asks.

"I made some changes to them. Seeing as how the old Crests were able to get destroyed easily, these ones are highly durable. If they get stolen, they can be summoned back to their owners almost immediately. Only another DigiDestined has the power to cancel out it's special properties", Gennai exclaims as the Crests flies into our hands.

"So-o how do we put them on exactly?", Joe says examining his.

"Hold them towards your chest."

Doing as we're told, the Crests then emits a silver chain and hook to wrap around our necks. We all then examine them, and immediately joy starts filling us. "With our powers restored to their original strength, we can make a huge difference in this battle!", I exclaim happily.

"So does that mean I'll soon be flying in the air as an majestic angel again!", Gatomon swoons.

"Of course Gatomon! I kinda miss seeing Angewomon, but seeing Gatomon is even better", Kari say snuggling up to her feline partner.

"So what do we do now? All we have to go on is this weir prophecy!", Cody exclaims putting a hand on his chin. Just then, we're all alerted to the sound of a gigantic blast outside.

"What was that!?", Yolei asks nervously.

"Let's go find out!", Tentomon says flying towards the door. We all then start running towards the sound of the blast, but all we see outside is a huge crater. _I don't know why, but I feel like this is a huge trap._

"Looking for somebody children!", a mysterious voice echoes through the clearing. The voice sounds like it's coming from almost everywhere, but the weird thing is that it sounds like it's directly above us. Tai then motions for us to look up and when we find where the voice is coming from, all our faces turn into horror.

"It's been a while DigiDestined!", eight digimon exclaim in unison.

"No way!", Davis says surprised.

"What the hell is going on?!", I exclaim frustrated.

"No, it can't be them! They can't be back!", Kari says as she shakes her head back and forth. To our extreme horror, eight of our most feared enemies are somehow back from the dead. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Astamon. As we're trying to rack our brains around this revealing fact, our enemies descend down a few feet away from us.

"It's been a while you little Digi-brats ah huh huh!", Etemon screams into his microphone. _Ugh, it's this colossal idiot!_

"Unlike before, there's nowhere to run!", MetalSeadramon laughs.

"We still have unfinished business Taichi. This time, all of you will be accompanying us to our masters", Piedmon exclaims chuckling. _Tai's right! That laugh is way to creepy._

"How are you even alive you damn vampire?!", Gatomon shouts with hate-filled eyes towards her former master.

"If it isn't my most loyal pet! Still hanging around this ragtag bunch are you?", Myotismon asks as he bares his fangs. Kari scoops Gatomon in her arms and directs her attention to the malicious vampire.

"I'm with Gatomon on this one. Didn't we defeat you in the dream world!", Davis exclaims angrily. His eyes just examine us, like the way a predator examines his prey before pouncing.

"We was all brought back by the power of our masters. Just in time too! I was looking for revenge on a certain someone!", Devimon says evilly. His eyes then immediately shift to my little brother and his partner. I then step in front of his way, icey blue eyes vs cold and deadly red eyes.

"Just when I thought you guys couldn't get even more pathetic, you actually manage to surprise me!", Tai walks next to me. "Not only are you serving people who doesn't give a shit about you, but you really think you have the power to defeat us", he gives off a big grin. I don't know why, but I'm also grinning like a moron. Actually, everyone is starting to grin.

"I'm going to enjoy watching the masters torture you until your last breath!", Piedmon grins while pulling out one of his swords. Without even thinking, we all pull out our digivices while the digimon prepare to do battle. Every one of our digimon digivolve into their champion forms and begin fighting. After a while, it seems that the battle is turning in favor of the Overlords.

"Guys, it's still not enough! We need to take it to the next level!", Sora says. We all then nod and soon all of our Crests begin to glow brightly.

 _"Greymon digivolve to...METALGREYMON"_

 _"Garurumon digivolve to...WEREGARURUMON"_

 _"Birdramon digivolve to...GARUDAMON"_

 _"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MEGAKABUTERIMON"_

 _"Togemon digivolve to...LILLYMON"_

 _"Ikkakumon digivolve to...ZUDOMON"_

 _"Angemon digivolve to...MAGNAANGEMON"_

 _"Gatomon digivolve to...ANGEWOMON"_

 _"Ex-Veemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to...PAILDRAMON"_

 _"Digi-armor energize!", Yolei and Cody shout._

 _"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY"_

 _"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE"_

We all then smile when the light dies down and our eight digimon are in their ultimate forms. Gennai then motions for us to duck behind some rocks, since anybody can tell that this is about to be a huge battle. "Everybody, you need to attack as one!", Ken shouts. **(A/N: I won't go into describing what they all look like since that's a lot of work).**

 _ **"GIGA BLASTER"**_ , MetalGreymon chest plates opens up and fires two organic missiles.

 _ **"WOLF CLAW"**_ , WereGarurumon claws glows red before he slashes the air in a x-formation.

 _ **"WING BLADE"**_ , Garudamon body emits an aura before she fires a phoenix-like bird.

 _ **"HORN BUSTER"**_ , MegaKabuterimon exclaims as he fires a beam from his horn.

 _ **"FLOWER CANNON"**_ , Lillymon cups her hands together to reveal a cannon.

 _ **"VULCAN'S HAMMER"**_ , Zudomon strikes his hammer on the ground which creates a giant lightning bolt.

 _ **"GATE OF DESTINY"**_ , MagnaAngemon creates a portal which opens up to fire a purple beam.

 _ **"CELESTIAL ARROW"**_ , Angewomon gets into a firing position before launching an arrow.

 _ **"DESPERADO BLASTER"**_ , Paildramon screams as he fires the guns on his hips.

 ** _"DOUBLE STARS"_** , Shurimon exclaims as he throws the giant star on his back.

 _ **"GOLD RUSH"**_ , Digmon fires all the drill on his body at the Overlords. Seeing the attacks coming, the Overlords teleport out the before deciding to counter with their own attacks.

 _ **"DEATH HAND"**_ , Devimon raises his hand before releasing a blast of dark energy.

 _ **"DARK NETWORK"**_ , Etemon snarls as he throws a ball of dark matter.

 _ **"GRIZZLY WING"**_ , Myotismon extends his arms as he releases a swarm of bats.

 _ **"RIVER OF POWER"**_ , a blue beam of of condensed energy fires from the mega's nose.

 _ **"PUPPET PUMMEL"**_ , Puppetmon pulls out his mallet and fires a beam.

 _ **"GIGA CANNON"**_ , the cannons on Machinedramon's back fires energy balls.

 _ **"TRUMP SWORDS"**_ , Piedmon pulls out all of his swords and throws them in different directions.

 _ **"NIGHTMARE DESTROYER"**_ , Astamon fires a glittering energy beam from his gun. Those attacks looks really deadly, but I'm just glad that WereGarurumon and the others were able to dodge it harmlessly. _It still feels like they have the upper advantage against us though._

"If this keeps up any longer, we'll lose for sure! Anybody got a plan!", Ken exclaims frustrated. We all then gaze at Tai, who looks like he's lost in thought. He then realizes that we're staring at him and starts scratching the back of his head.

"Just give me a minute", he chuckles. We all then are dumbfounded when he goes back to thinking. Going back to the battle in front of us, it's clear that the Overlords are overpowering us.

"Complete your assignment Devimon. Get the boy!", a voice whispers in Devimon's ear.

"As you wish master!", Devimon replies mentally.

With lightning fast speed, the dark angel appears suddenly behind Ken, before any of us could realize. "Ken Ichijouji, or should I say...the _**Digimon Emperor**_! Our masters sends his regards. _**Touch of Evil**_ ", Devimon smiles darkly as he thrusts his sharp claws into Ken's neck. The next thing we hear, is the sound of Ken screaming his lungs off.

 **"KEN!"** , Yolei screams as she runs to where her crush is. Sora, Mimi and Kari are forced to hold her back from suffering the same fate.

" **AAH!** W-what are y-you d-doing to m-me!", Ken screams as his surroundings begin to darken. Seeing as how our friend is in trouble, the digimons attempt to rush towards his aid, but unfortunately our enemies end up getting in their way. _Dammit! I've never felt so powerless in my entire life!_

"Don't worry your majesty! Soon you'll be back to your old, evil self. I told you in the Whirlpool of Evil, that darkness is hard to control. It's time for you to rejoin your roots", Devimon smile broadened. After taking enough pain, Ken suddenly passes out as Devimon returns to his seven comrades.

"It looks like your finally done. I think it's time to retreat", Piedmon mouth turns into a thin line. Paildramon then tries to attack the clown, but ends up splitting back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"We'll be back DigiDestined! Remember this name: The Dark Overlords", Myotismon exclaims dryly. The Overlords then vanish through a portal without a trace. As soon as they disappear, our digimon de-digivolve back to their rookie forms and join us alongside him.

" **KEN! KEN!** Please wake up Ken!", Yolei screams as tears form in her eyes.

"Ken! Ooh please be okay Ken! I can't lose you like last time", Wormmon exclaims sadly.

"We should get him inside the house. I'll be able to check on him properly", Joe says as he lifts Ken onto his back.

"I don't get it! Why would Devimon attack Ken in the first place?", T.K exclaims confused.

"I don't know little bro. I don't know", I say sadly. _If it's like anything we've faced, the answers will soon turn up._

* * *

 **Ken** :

 _Ow! Can I get the number of the bus that hit me!?_ Opening my eyes, all I see is pitch darkness around me. Suddenly a sharp pain stabs me in the back of my neck. Putting pressure on the wound, I drop on my knees as the pain begins to get unbearable. Suddenly a gentle hand places itself on my neck, healing the pain almost instantly.

 _Woah! What was that? My wound feels so much better!_ As I'm finally able to wonder where I'm at, I fail to realize that a boy with glasses stepped out of the shadows and is just observing me.

 _ **You've always been soft, so naive. Haven't you...Kenny boy.**_ That voice, that nickname. Only one person has ever called me that before. Turning around, I then come face-to-face with somebody I never thought I'd see again.

 _ **You look like you've seen a ghost Ken.**_

 _Sam! Is it really you?_

"Is he okay Joe? He's been unconscious for quite some time!", a distraught girl voice rings through my ears. As soon as I start fluttering my eyes open, my neck is immediately man handled by a lavender-haired girl.

 **"KEN! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE!"** , Yolei exclaims happily as she continues to hug.

"Yolei...its nice...to...see you...too... but I...can't...breathe", my gasps gives her the hint and she let's go.

" **KEN!** I thought I lost you for a second!", Wormmon says as he jumps into my arms. I pull him closer to me, as I feel like if I let go he'll be taken away from me like last time. I can't help but go back to the conversation Sam and I had.

"It looks like your finally awake", Joe exclaims as he comes in the room with the others.

"Yeah I am. What happened to me? All I remember was Devimon appearing behind me! After that, it all went blank", my head feels all dizzy. I don't know why, but I somehow feel different.

"After he attacked you and you passed out, Piedmon and the others disappeared through some kind of portal. You feeling okay?!", Davis asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I then shake my head and smile, as I try get rid of this weird feeling.

"How long was I out anyway?", I ask confused.

"About three hours. You don't have to worry about the wound either, Joe patched you up real nice", Kari smiles lightly.

"Why do you think they showed up here anyway? It seems like they was after something else all all entirely", Cody ponders.

"I agree with you Cody. If they really wanted to destroy us, they could have easily done it. So why?", Izzy asks while leaning on the wall. It feels like the answer is right on the tip of my tongue.

"Well if they do come back next time, we'll need to prepare ourselves for the fight of our lives", T.K exclaims proudly. "T.K's right! We have to remember were not dealing with one enemy like last time. This time around, it's all of our greatest enemies bunched together. If we want to save both of the worlds, then we gonna have to end up destroying them", Tai says as he begins pacing the room.

" **DESTROY THEM!** No way we can't! Even though they may be evil digimon, they're living and breathing creatures just like us", Yolei exclaims frustrated. I kinda get where she coming from, but still. When I was the Digimon Emperor, I ain't care what would happen to the digimons I enslaved. That all changed though when I met Davis and the others.

"Yolei we get where your coming from. I've been down that road before, but these digimon want to hurt us and everybody that we care about. Can we really just sit by and allow all of our friends and families to suffer because we couldn't do what was right?", Mimi asks as she puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

After taking into consideration what Mimi said, Yolei takes a deep breath. "Yeah Mimi your right! I want to protect my brother, sisters and somebody that means the world to me!", Yolei exclaims happily while raising her fist in the air.

"The sun's going down guys. I think it would be best if we don't go back outside. The darkness seems to be growing stronger with each day", Gennai exclaims as he heads into the library.

* * *

 **Sora** :

Ever since the battle with the Overlords, everybody seems way more depressed than usual. I guess I can't blame them, I wouldn't be in such a cheery mood myself if eight of the most dangerous digimon we've ever faced suddenly returned from the dead. After the battle, everybody just retreated into their separate rooms. The only real thing I'm worried about is the people they call "masters". _If Piedmon and Myotismon are taking orders from them, then it must be serious._ Gazing at my sleeping partner, I can't help but let out a little smile.

The one person I am worry about though is Tai. It really hasn't been good for him these last few days. For Gennai to say that he almost died, it really devastated me. I can't even imagine a world without Tai in my life. Ever since we hung out a few days ago, my feelings for him have accelerated rapidly. I can't stop thinking about him, even when I try not to. I mean I did have a little crush on him when we first came to the Digital World, but I was too scared.

Over the three years when the portal was closed, my feelings just kept on building up, even as I kept them a secret. After a while, I just got tired of waiting for a day I knew was never was gonna happen. Then right when I started liking Matt, Tai suddenly decided to confess his feelings.

 _ **It's your fault that things turned out this bad. If you just waited a little longer, you and Tai would've been happy by now.**_

 _What am I supposed to do then? Go over and confess my love to him?_

 ** _It's better than moping around your room!_**

Seeing as how my conscious is right, I then get up, my mind clear as day. "Where are you going Sora?", Biyomon asks as she sits up.

"Oh I'm going over to see Tai. Don't worry, I won't be long", she nods her head as she goes back to sleep.

Luckily, his room is not far away from mine, so the walk was relatively fast. Next thing I know, I'm right outside his door, contemplating on what I should say. _Come on Sora, you can do it! Just knock on the door and tell him how you really feel._ After finally making up my mind, I knock twice on the door. "Who is it!?", Tai answers from the other side.

"Your best friend in the whole world", I say playfully. After hearing a few shuffling noises, the door then slides open to reveal a shirtless Tai. I start blushing immediately, but good thing I'm able to cover it with my hair. _Oh my god, his body is so amazing! He's only wearing sweatpants too!_

"Yoo-hoo! Sora are you okay?", Tai asks as he waves his hand in my face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to know if we could talk", I exclaim as I grab his hand.

"Um...sure. I have time to kill", he says motioning me to follow him. Taking up this chance, I just sit on his bed as he continues drying off. It gets to a point that I have to turn away just to stop blushing.

"Oh sorry about that Sora. I haven't taken a shower in the longest, so this was well deserved", he laughs while scratching his chin.

"It's alright. I really don't mind it at all", I shift uncomfortable in my seat. _What am I talking about?! Of course I mind. All this because I still having feelings for an idiot like you._

"So you said you wanted to talk? About what exactly?", Tai asks confused. I don't know why, but I end up getting tongue tied. I had a feeling this was gonna happen. Every time I'm around him, I'm suddenly at a lost for words. It also doesn't help that he's looking at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes of his. Realizing the conversation I had in my subconscious, I just go for it.

"I just wanted to talk about you. I know it's been rough these past few days for you. I just wanted to make sure you was doing alright", I exclaim concern. I then place a gentle hand on his leg, but I can't help to notice that he tensed up at my touch.

"Agumon, can you give us a minute?", Tai signals for his partner to leave.

"Sure, I'm getting pretty hungry anyways", Agumon exclaims as he rubs his stomach.

Agumon then exits the room, but the atmosphere is soon replaced with an awkward silence. I then glance out the corner of my eyes at Tai, but his hair is covering his eyes and his head is down. Realizing that my hand is still on his leg, I remove it hastily.

"Sora, what are really here to talk about?", he says coldly. I'm a little taken back at how dead he sounds right now. I never heard him sound this sinister before.

"I just told you Tai. I wanted-", he interrupts me.

"The truth would be nice Sora!", he looks directly at me. Seeing as I have no other choice, I just get to what I was trying to say.

"Alright Tai, I came here to talk about...us!", I blurt out. As soon as I say that, he gets up and walks towards his window. For a while, it's silence. Just the sound of the fishes swaying as they head towards their destination. It always seems to allude me on how Gennai's whole house is underwater. I can understand it, since its quite peaceful.

"What about us?", he exclaims as his eyes still scan over the water.

"Tai... I've been holding this in for a long time. I tried to forget about it, but over the years these feelings just grew", I say clutching my chest. By now he's already turned around and watching my body movement.

"Sora, what exactly are you trying to say?", the brunette asks as he sits right back down next to me.

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you Taichi Kamiya!", I state as I stare right into his eyes.

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

Tai and Sora's relationship takes a critical turn

 _"Sora, I don't know what to say", Tai exclaims confused._

New information leads to a hundred year mystery

 _"It says five kids disappeared in Japan in 1894", Izzy explains._

A key player turns up in the battle with the Overlords

 _"I can't believe it! It's him!", Davis exclaims angrily._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **So everyone, a great chapter or what? I hope you enjoyed it, because chapter nine is extreme Taiora.**

 **Leave me a review if you wish**

 **:P**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthdays and Signs

**Disclaimer= I do not own Digimon**

 _ **Birthdays and Signs**_

 _ **Hello everyone, welcome back to this awesome story by your's truly. Today, I'll be doing something different. This doesn't really have anything to do with the main storyline, it's just to help clear some things out.**_

 _ **As for Chapter nine, I'm currently working on that right now and will have it up for you as soon as I can.**_

 _ **:D**_

* * *

Tai Kamiya (Leo)- August 5, 1988

Matt Ishida (Leo)- August 7, 1988

Sora Takenouchi (Leo)- July 28, 1988

Izzy Izumi (Sagittarius)- December 16, 1988

Mimi Tachikawa (Capricorn)- December 27, 1988

Joe Kido (Gemini)- June 3, 1987

Takeru Takaishi (Aries)- March 25, 1991

Kari Kamiya (Aquarius)- February 9, 1991

Davis Motomiya (Scorpio)- November 10, 1991

Ken Ichijouji (Cancer)- July 20, 1991

Yolei Inoue (Virgo)- September 2, 1990

Cody Hida (Libra)- October 1, 1992

Jade Matsunaga (Sagittarius) December 6, 1991

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **As I said, this was just to help get everyone's age in order. As for this story, it shall be taking a short hiatus. From now on, it will be produced from multiple chapters, not just from a single one.**

 **I'll probably be updating after doing about two to three chapters. Anyways review if you like.**

 **Stay tuned in**

 **:P**


	9. Chapter 9: The Emperor's Comeback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 _ **The Emperor's Comeback**_

 _ **Hey there everybody! Here I am, back with more chapters for you guys. After this chapter, two more will be released so keep your eyes peeled. On this one, you'll be seeing the return of one of the dangerous enemies the kids ever faced.**_

 _ **I want you guys to be warned, the first part of this chapter will have sexual content. So like I said, you've been warned.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy :-)**_

* * *

 **Sora:**

"What did you say?", Tai asks as his eyes goes wide. _I can't believe I really just said that. I don't know why, but it feels right saying this._ I try grabbing his hand, but he immediately tenses us and backs away.

"I said I love you! I really do!", I say blushing extremely. As I continue to stare into his eyes, a bunch of different emotions pop up. Happiness, sadness, anger and fear. I've never seen him act this way before.

"Why...why are you saying this to me now?! What are you trying to pull?", Tai exclaims frustrated. _Wow that hurts! What's with him?_

"What's wrong with you Taichi!? I just confessed my feelings for you and this is what I get!", I state shocked and also frustrated. He doesn't say anything but just back off. Somehow, I feel a tear slip out of my eye, but I quickly wipe it away before he could notice. He then stares at me with the blankest face, before putting his head down.

"Why do you love me? You rejected me three years ago and now here you are telling that you love me now!", he puts his head in his hands. Hesitating slightly, I cautiously place myself right next to him and just stare at him.

"Tai, if this is about what happened at Matt's concert-", he interrupts me.

"Dammit Sora! Of course it's about Matt's concert! It's always been about that! Have you forgotten that you broke my heart that day?!", he yells at me. It's like he doesn't even cares at this point. Suddenly, this causes me to start getting angry.

"Tai...your so stupid! I broke your heart? You was the one that encouraged me to ask him out! Since we're talking about broken hearts, have you forgotten that you broke my heart as well?!", I shout. I don't even care if the whole house can hear us screaming. I'm not about to stand here and act like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Have it ever come to you that I did that because I saw how happy you was?! Even when I pushed you into Matt's arms, I kept on loving you! I wanted you to be happy, even though I've been in pain this entire time. I just kept my feelings bottled up, all because I didn't want it to be awkward between us!", Tai exclaims as he holds his head down.

I'm completely shocked right now! In all the time I've known Tai, I never heard Tai talk about his feelings on this type of level. This actually causes me to stop responding. _Wow, to think that I was the one who made him like this! I really must be a horrible person._

"Tai, the reason why I went to Matt was because I was tired of waiting. I waited for four years for you to confess to me, but you never did. I was angry and sad that you took so long. Matt was there for me when I needed him, so somewhere along the way my feelings for him grew. But that's changed now, because I lo-", he puts a hand on my shoulder.

" **STOP SAYING THAT WORD SORA!** It means nothing to me now! Don't you get it? You broke my heart Sora, and you broke me", my heart shatters. Next thing I know, tears end up coming out of my eyes. All I wanted was redemption, but it seems I'll never be able to have that. I then begin walking towards the door, but stop before opening it.

"Tai, I'm so sorry I hurt you! I was just so upset that I wasn't thinking straight. I just want you to know that even though I was with Matt, from the bottom of my heart I always had feelings for you!", I exclaim as the door opens. Next thing I know, a hand stops me from leaving.

"Come on Sora! You know I hate it when a girl cries", he says sadly. Before I even have a chance to react, he gives me a soft kiss on my lips. _I can't believe that just happened!_

"Why...did you do that?", I ask obviously shocked. I not gonna lie and say I didn't enjoy, but after everything he said, I'm just shocked.

"I don't know, maybe its because of what you said. Or maybe its cause I kinda do still have some feelings for you", Tai says confused. Those last nine words are probably the greatest words I've ever heard. I can't contain my jubilation, because so many emotions are flowing through me.

I put my hand on my chest, and my heart is beating at an extraordinary rate. Soon though, we're staring deep into each other eyes. The only thing that catches my eye though is the crescent scar under his left eye. The atmosphere between us is like a river: calm and collected. My desire for Tai grows and it soon becomes unbearable. Feeling this exact same way, he pulls me by my hips closer to him and his mouth intertwines with mine.

Feeling this, I tighten the kiss, putting all my emotions into this activity. He then picks me up and pushes me towards the wall, inadvertently causing the lamp next to his bed to shatter on the floor. Ignoring the now broken ornament, he restarts his kissing on my neck as he begins tugging at my shirt. I can't believe this is really happening right now. Sure I imagined the kissing part, but I never thought I'd get this far.

As he keeps on tugging, I save him the trouble and remove my shirt, throwing it next to his bed. He then sets me down on his bed as I pull on his drawstrings. Seeing this, he starts planting slow but soft kisses on my neck. My breathing starts to go faster as he begins going down towards my chest. Soon the feelings of dominance starts overwhelming me, and before I even know it, I end up on top of his lap.

I start straddling him and begin running my fingers through his wild hair, while enjoying every second of it. He also starts running his fingers up and down my spine, which sends goosebumps through my body. I lean down and kiss him again, but suddenly reality hits both of us like an explosion. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-I just got caught up in the moment", I exclaims stopping. Its only when we stop that we realize the awkward position we're both in.

Getting off immediately, I slide over to the other side of the bed and grab my unattended shirt off the floor. "No, it's my fault! I should've asked before - I'm sorry", the look on Tai's face is one of shame.

"Anyways, its getting pretty late don't you think? We should probably head to bed", I say pressing my hand on the touchpad.

"Sora-"

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?!", I smile lightly before I head out. As I start walking to my door, his words continue to ring through my ears. _Or maybe its cause I kinda do still have some feeling for you._ For some reason, I can't help but stop smiling. The fact that we kissed and almost did more shocks me.

 _So stupid!_

* * *

 **December 11th, 2005 Thursday**

 **Davis:**

I swear sleeping is like the best thing in the world. If we could do this all the time, I'm sure I would be a master at it. I'm just really glad Tai's all better now. I don't think I'll be able to handle the stress of my role model dying. _Now that Tai's doing okay, Swooping Kari off her feet will be a piece of cake. As long as that blonde idiot doesn't get in my way!_

"Davis! Davis! Time to wake up Davis! It's almost 12:00", an annoying voice rings in my ears. When I open my eyes, my little blue partner is staring directly at me. _Whoops...scratch the annoying part._

"Veemon, would you kindly... **GET OFF OF ME!** ", I scream at the top of my lungs.

"It was the only way to get you up. You aren't exactly a light sleeper", Veemon says as he jumps off my stomach. I glare at him with annoyance, but all he does is pass me my shorts. After getting fully dressed, I grab my equipment and head out the door with my partner in tow.

"Hey Davis, did you notice anything weird with Ken yesterday? He seemed a little odd", he exclaims concerned.

"He seemed fine to me. Besides, he got attacked yesterday by a dangerous digimon. All he need is a little rest", I smile. Somehow though, I can't even believe my own words. _Veemon may be right! I don't know why, but there was something strange in his eyes._ As soon as I enter the room, the atmosphere completely shifts.

The room is full of despair and...silence. Tai, Sora, Izzy and Ken aren't anywhere to be found. Joe and Gennai are talking about something quietly, while T.K and Kari are, to my extreme displeasure, laughing together. Yolei and Cody are feeding the digimon, which Veemon hungry self joins in. Matt's over on the couch with his eyes closed trying to act cool. _Can't fool me pretty boy! I know your hurting inside._ Finally Mimi's staring out of one of the living room windows awe-struck.

"What's Mimi staring at? There's nothing really interesting out there except for fish", I say walking up to Joe.

"She's watching Izzy work up a sweat", Gennai replies with a smile. I'm completely speechless right now. _Izzy's exercising right now? He must mean he working hard on his computer._ Seeing my confused look, he then points towards the window that overlooks outside. Peering through it, I see the red-head doing some sort of martial arts training...with his shirt off. _Of course that's what Mimi would be drooling over something like that!_

"Hey guys, have any of you seen the others? It's not like them to sleep so late", Yolei exclaims somewhat confused.

"Settle down four-eyes! You of all people should know that Ken's still recovering from that attack. As for Tai, he probably slept in like usual. Now Sora on the other hand, I don't really have an excuse for her", I exclaim shrugging

As soon as I say that, we all hear the of sound of multiple footsteps coming from the hallway. Stepping out of the shadows are the two people we were just talking about and their partners. "Where were you guys off too? You usually never oversleep Sora!", Mimi asks as she slides an arm over her friend's shoulder.

"Never mind that! I need to talk you later Mimi!", the tone in her voice is one of seriousness. She then silently nods, confusion written all over her face.

"Ugh I'm starving! Is breakfast ready?!, Tai and Agumon exclaims as they run towards Gennai. _I swear, those two appetites are bigger than me and Veemon. I won't lose though!_ Out the corner of my eye, I see an irritated look on Matt's face as he leans on the wall.

"Hey, what's going on in here?", Izzy asks as he enters the house.

"Woah Izzy! Since when did you get shredded?", Tai exclaims as he slaps his friend's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I don't really see this as shredded. Anyways, remember when I went to Tibet for one week? Well, apparently they had an martial arts program there", he states shrugging.

"That's amazing Izzy! You think you can teach me some of that", Cody says excitedly. Izzy just nods and smiles before he heads towards his room.

"Where's Ken? Don't tell me he's still sleeping?", Sora asks as she scans the room.

"You have to remember Sora, he got attacked yesterday. We still don't know what Devimon's attack did to him", T.K adds as Patamon flies up to him. _Knowing Ken, he'll need an extra push to get him to do something._

I'll go get him", I say heading towards his room. _Man, I'm such a good friend._

* * *

 **Ken:**

 _ **So...what will your answer be Ken? Will you join me?**_

 _Sam, why are you doing this? We're suppose to be brothers!_ I don't know why, but I feel like my mind's playing tricks on me. Sam's been dead for over five years now, so why? Why am I still haunted by my guilt?

 _ **If we were really brothers, then you wouldn't have wished me to die!**_ Instantly my head pops up from my deep sleep. When I swipe my hand on my forehead, beads of sweat start trickling down my arm.

"Ken, are you okay? You've been tossing and turning all night", Wormmon states worried as he lands on my stomach. _All night huh? Feels like an eternity to me._

"Sorry that I worried you little buddy! I was just having a bad dream that's all", I reassure him with a smile.

"Really, because it didn't seem like a dream. You...you said Sam's name out loud", this instantly causes me to freeze up.

"I just need to wash my face. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine", I wave him off. As soon as I get inside the bathroom, I immediately start to splash some water on my face. The cool touch of the liquid is almost enough to disperse my problems. After reaching for a towel and looking up at the mirror, these problems instantly return. Instead of my reflection, all I see is a boy with spiky blue and yellow sunglasses smiling maliciously at me.

 _ **How long do you think you can keep your friends safe from me? Sooner or later I will be set free!**_

 **"SHUT UP!"** , I scream furiously at the reflection. Losing control, I violently punch the mirror. It leaves a dent as it automatically smashes into pieces, sparkling profusely as it lands in the sink.

" **KEN** , are you alright!? I heard a loud noise", my partner runs to side. Coming back to my senses, I immediately grab onto my bleeding hand, trying to mask my pain.

"I'm fine Wormmon, I just lost control for a second. Don't worry, I'll be alright", I give him a pained smile. This doesn't seem to affect him in the slightest.

"Ken, your not fine! Your hand is bleeding and your in extreme pain. I'm going to get some bandages and alcohol!", Wormmon exclaims as he runs for the equipment. After patching my hand up, he then begins staring at me. I'm completely at a lost for words. _What am I gonna do? Its bad enough that I'm having these headaches, but seeing "him" is just too much. I can't even tell my partner about this, since he would just worry about me._

Before I'm able to wonder a little longer on what my next move will be, a knock on the door interrupts my my injured hand in my pocket to avoid suspicion, I sigh before seeing who it was that knocked. "Look who finally woke up! We've been worried sick about you", a goggle-headed boy scolds. I can't help but smile at my best friend's concern.

"It's good to see you too Davis. Glad to see you care about my well-being", I state sarcastically. He just smiles before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Its at that moment when he sees my expression.

"You alright man? You seem a little paler than usually", he asks concerned.

"Oh yeah, never better! Come on, you said everybody's worried about me", I exclaim pushing him out the doorway.

"Hey Worrmon, Ken seems a little different. Is something wrong?", Veemon asks worried. As Wormmon is grabbing my equipment, a pained expression crosses his face.

"I sure hope not Veemon. I sure hope not", he says filled with optimism.

" **KEN!** I'm so glad that your alright", Yolei exclaims running up to me. _Its always reassuring to know that somebody cares about me._ Her hugging me feels nice and warm, but soon though she starts squeezing a bit extra.

"Yolei, I know that your glad that he's safe and all, but you might be overdoing it. Might I suggest releasing him", Hawkmon states sighing.

"Oh sorry, I guess I got a little carried away", she giggles as lets up on her death lock. As she releases her hug, this gives me a chance to take a deep breath. I don't know why, but I can never really know what Yolei's thinking. Suddenly, my face feels all warm and I get the feeling that I'm blushing.

"Thank goodness your alright Ken. Maybe now Davis will stop being a panicky little brat", Mimi exclaims jokingly. Davis for his part, just starts whining and pouting, which causes all of us to laugh.

 **"AAAHHH!"** , Joe's scream causes us to go on instant alert.

"What is it Joe?! Are we under attack?", Matt starts bombarding him with questions.

"No its nothing like that! It's just that we're missing out on so much school work. Our Christmas vacation was supposed to start on the 20th!", The medical in-training bellows. This causes all of us to sweatdrop.

"You know Joe, sometimes you can be a real stick in the mud", Gomamon states sarcastically. Joe's very expression causes all of us to smile. Suddenly, a sharp pain rushes towards my head along with a venom-filled voice.

 _ **Watch me take everything you've ever love before your very eyes! The things you hold most precious to you will burn to the ground and on top of it all, the only thing that will be left standing is...the true Ken Ichijouji.**_

"Ken, are you alright? You don't look so good", Cody grips my shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I think I just need some fresh air", I say reassuringly. _How long? How long will I be able keep this up? Every second I'm slowly losing myself to the darkness_. I was right, fresh air was really all I need. The cool wind grazing on the back of my neck is so relaxing. Its almost enough to take all the pressure of all this off my shoulders.

"Ken, I think we need to talk. You've been acting strange ever since yesterday. What's going on with you?", my partner's voice comes from out of nowhere. Suddenly, my calm persona begins to crack.

"Wormmon, the truth is...I'm scared. I'm scared of what I'm turning into. I keep on hearing _**his**_ voice in my head. Its only a matter of time before he takes over", I turn to him with a tear in my eye.

"Who are you talking about Ken? There's no one around us", Wormmon states.

"You know who! The man I was three years ago", I exclaim darkly.

"It's about time he showed up, don't you think? That way it makes the game so much better", an unknown voice call out. Looking up in the sky, I come face-to-face with a nightmare. Floating above us with a smirk on his face is...Piedmon. Suddenly, darkness overwhelms me and I drop down to my knees in agony.

"Ken and Wormmon have been gone for a long time. Do You think their okay", Mimi asks concerned.

"Why don't we go check on him. To tell you the truth I'm getting pretty worried too", Davis say standing up. As the water splits to reveal the stairs of Gennai's house, everybody's face was lit up with the display of fear. Once they reach the top of the steps, their fear increases. They see an injured Wormmon on the floor and Piedmon holding me in the air by my collar.

 **"KEN!"** , everybody screams in horror. _Are those my friends? Did they come to rescue me?_

" **PIEDMON, YOU SICK BASTARD!** Let Ken go right now!", Matt shouts. Grinning a little, Piedmon tosses me rather roughly on the floor. Soon, everybody is at my side, helping me sit up a little.

 _ **"PEPPER BREATH"**_ , Agumon fires a small ball of flames from his mouth. In an instant, the clown avoids the blast and takes to the sky.

"Come now DigiDestined, I didn't come here to fight you. I didn't even come here for you little courage", Piedmon exclaims pointing directly at our leader.

"So then why are you here you circus reject?!", Tai asks angrily. My head begins spinning, causing me to let out a painful scream.

"That's the reason why I'm here", Piedmon chuckles. The pain in my head grows bigger as tears begins flowing from my eyes.

" **KEN!** Ken are you-"

" **GET BACK!** Just get away from me!", I interrupt Yolei.

"What the hell did you do to him Piedmon!?", Davis asks extremely pissed _._

" _ **I**_ didn't do anything to your friend there", he gives off a malevolent smirk.

"I think I figured out what's wrong with Ken. Remember when Devimon attacked him, it was probably what he did that's making him act like this", T.K says shocked.

"You guys, I think something's wrong", Wormmon exclaims concerned. When we all turn around to face him, our faces grow wide. Just like me, cracks begins forming all around his body. The darkness soon grows more painful, causing me to let out another scream.

"No matter what happens Ken, you have to fight whatever's going on inside your head! You can do it, I believe in you", Davis starts encouraging me. Somehow, this giving me the strength to fight back.

 _ **Don't fight it Kenny boy, just accept the darkness into your heart.**_

 _I can't Sam. My friends, my friends need me. Without them, I'm nothing!_

 _ **The Ken Ichijouji I remember doesn't need friends. All we need is the darkness!**_

 _Who the hell said that!?_ Suddenly, a familiar person steps out of the shadow and stands next to Sam. The person has dark blue spiky hair and is wearing a black and gray sweatsuit, black fingerless gloves, a pair of black shoes, silver cuffs on his wrist and ankles, a black cape with red lining and the interior being grey and black sunglasses.

 _No way! It can't be you! I got rid of you three years ago!_

 ** _Finally it's time. Time to cement my status as the ruler of both worlds...and more importantly, to have my revenge on those imperfect fools!_**

"You guys...I don't think I'm gonna make it", I say half-heatedly.

"Don't say that Ken! You'll be fine, I know you'll be", Kari says with tears in her eyes. By now, everybody was in tears, or in the case of Tai, Matt and Izzy, they were trying to conceal them. The only person who wasn't crying was Gennai, who was keeping an eye on Piedmon. Even the digimon were crying and Wormmon's condition was deteriorating more. More cracks were shown over his body and when I looked at myself, I'm the exact same way.

"Don't worry Ken! If you go down, I'll be right there with you buddy", my partner exclaims wobbling up to me.

"Wor...mmon", a teardrop escapes from my eyes.

"Ken please, let us help you! We can figure something out", T.K pleads.

"I'm sorry you guys, but it's too late. This is something I have to go through alone", I whisper.

"Don't head into the darkness Ken. You can't leave us...you can't leave me! Ken I...I love you. I always have!", Yolei confesses. I'm completely speechless right now. I never knew Yolei felt this way about me before. I always just thought that she was just a crazy fan girl before I really got to know her. The when we all traveled to the Digital World together, something about her changed.

"Yolei I-", all of a sudden the pain in my head grows unbearable. I can literally feel my body and mind breaking into pieces. I feel so powerless right now, I can't even secure my own consciousness.

 **"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"** , Izzy screams. Everybody takes cover as the ground begins to shake. As the last crack forms on Wormmon and myself, I already know what's about to happen. Finally our bodies break, creating a giant explosion of fiery color of pure violet energy.

* * *

 **Yolei:**

I'm completely devastated right now. I couldn't do anything to help. I was too late, I always am. When I look around, everybody is comforting each other. Suddenly, Kari and Hawkmon tap my shoulder and when I look into their eyes, all my emotions just seem to come out. I can't hold it in anymore, so I just rest my head on her shoulder and sob quietly. Hawkmon for his part, just strokes my head gently which soothes me.

"My, my, my, after all that mushy nonsense, looks like he's finally transformed", Piedmon chuckles. Suddenly, white-hot rage begins bubbling up inside all of us.

"I swear to god Piedmon, I won't stop until your nothing but forgotten data", Tai hisses. Matt then puts a hand on his shoulder, but anybody with eyes can see that he's going through the same thing emotions.

"I don't think you will, because you'll have to much time of your hands dealing with _**him**_ ", the clown points towards the giant ball of smoke. Soon though, something in my stomach cause it to churn. When it finally starts to settle, all we're able to make out a humanoid figure and a tall digimon.

"You guys, you don't think that can be", Joe can't even finish his sentence. Everybody's faces starts to light up a little, but something in the back of my mind is screaming at me to turn back. _No, this isn't right! Something's wrong._ As whoever begins advancing towards us, their form soon becomes much more clearer. In an instant, all of us are running towards them, but soon our feet are just seems to stop moving.

Once the figures faces are revealed, our expressions change from Joy to pure shock and horror. "No way! Is that who I think it is?", Izzy exclaims shocked. For myself, it feels like my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"I can't believe it! It's him", Davis exclaims angrily. Veemon then tries to calm his partner by gripping on his leg. The boy who had appeared out of nowhere in Ken's mind gave off a sinister smile and aura.

"Finally, after three years for being in that feeble mind, I can breathe fresh air again", the mysterious figure exclaims. He then takes off his glasses, revealing his glowing violet eyes.

"The Digimon Emperor! Man, I never thought we was gonna run into him again!", T.K states with his fist clenched. That's the understatement of a lifetime. _Ken...what have you become?_ When we all look at the digimon next to him, we're immediately stunned. Wormmon went from his cute little cuddly self to his champion form Stingmon. The only difference is that he's coated in a shiny violet sheen.

"How? How did this even happen? Didn't Ken get rid of his Digimon Emperor persona a long time ago?", Tai asks with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, my mind races back to what T.K said about what Devimon did to Ken.

" **YOU FOOLS!** Did it not come to you that the technique Devimon attacked him with is something your familiar to?", Piedmon asks menacingly. Something in Tai's mind clicks, causing him to remember what happened back on File Island.

"So Piedmon, what is your...or should I say your masters, what are they gaining from this?", Gennai questions with a serious expression.

"Well Gennai, the attack Devimon used on Ken was the same one he used on Leomon back on File Island: The Touch Of Evil. It's a simple but deadly one if I might add. The technique implants vast amounts of evil within you, then encloses the heart in the confines of it can, creating a shadow of your former self and effective slave", Piedmon explains slowly.

"Just like Leomon!", Tai whispers.

"That's a fancy technique and all, but there's one thing you should know about me: I don't personally enjoy having a leash wrapped around my neck", the Digimon Emperor says as he cracks his neck.

"What was that you ungrateful little brat! We gave you all the power you could've ever wanted and this is how you repay us!", Piedmon shouts furiously.

"(Yawn) enough of this excessive. I have more important matters to attend to. Stingmon, if you would be so kind", D.E states as he snaps his fingers. **(A/N: Since writing the full name is time consuming, I'm just going to go with the initials).** Doing as he was command, Stingmon levitates towards the clown, then fires a beam of energy from his hands. Piedmon then shields himself from the blast, but still is blown back a great distance. An explosion occurs from where we presume he landed.

We all can't help but stand there motionless at what we just saw. When we finally turn to face, we see him giving off a malevolent smirk. "Now digi-fools, how am I ever going to deal with you?", D.E asks he puts back on his glasses.

"Ken, please pull yourself together! Think deep inside your heart. Your our friend", I begin pleading to him. Even if this doesn't have a single chance of working, I have to try. I can't give up on him.

"I don't seem to recall have disgusting creatures like you as friends. I don't associate myself with roaches", D.E exclaims sarcastically. Wow, not even gonna lie, that stung a little right in the chest.

"That's enough Ken! Snap out of it right now or I'll beat the crap out of you!", Davis states advancing towards him. Matt and Joe literally have to grab his arms in order for him not to do something stupid.

"All right, enough playing around. Ever since I've been in that accursed prison, I've had time to test out some new moves. Let's try them out shall we!", D.E raises his right hand towards us. It begins shining a violet color and soon he releases eight beams that begins speeding towards us. In an instant, the beams flies straight into the chest of Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K, Kari and their digimon partners. They then drop to the floor, holding their heads in extreme pain.

As soon as we see them on the floor, we immediately rush to their side to try and figure out a way to help them. " **AAAHHH!** The pain...it hurts so much!", T.K shouts.

"My head! I feel like my brain is about to melt! Somebody please make it stop!", Kari exclaims painfully. Soon, everybody and their partners start screaming out in agony.

" **KEN!** Whatever the hell your doing, make it! Can't you see that your hurting them!", Davis yells. Instead of just standing there, we're all surprised when Ken walks up to Davis and stairs him right in the face.

"Fool, I am the Digimon Emperor! You don't give the orders around here", D.E smiles as he punches Davis hard right in the stomach. Davis coughs up spit as he as he drops to his knees in pain. All the remaining able digimon then goes to strike at Ken but in an instant, he smacks all of them to the ground.

"I think its about time I take my leave. I have lots of work to accomplish now that I'm back. Its been fun insects, allow me to to give you this: Arrivederci", D.E grins before his and Stingmon bodies starts turning into scattered data. He then gives off one last fierce smirk before him and Stingmon disappear entirely, leaving us all dumbfounded.

"Come on, let's get them inside for treatment", Gennai says as he opens up the water to once more reveal the stairs of his underwater house.

* * *

 **Dark Gennai:**

Somehow, things are actually working towards my advantage. I don't know how, but they are! I had my doubts about my plans, the main reason coming from the bunch of buffoons I decided to resurrect. Let's be honest, they may be strong in their own way, but deep down they have major flaws. Puppetmon acts like a small, demented child, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon are just plain out metal freaks, while Etemon is a real pain in the ass!

Astamon on the other hand, he's competent. He's the only one out of those eight that doesn't have any negative vibes coming off of him. The three that worry me the most are Devimon, Myotismon and Piedmon. They're the ones that are used to giving the orders, not receiving them. Still, they shouldn't pose that much of a problem...for now. Now the one that I'm pretty uneasy about is my partner.

When I first even gazed my eyes upon him, he reeked of bloodlust. Him and the many others of his kind. I'm just glad that he doesn't remember me or our situation would be much more severe. When he found me on the shores of the Dark Ocean, I knew that he would be beneficial to my plans. Him and the other eight. _Everything I've done, I've done for her. Even if I have to step deep into the darkness, cursed to wander alone with no one by my side and the world as my enemy, I won't stop until I'm achieve able to achieve my ultimate goal._

"Gennai, it seems that Piedmon has returned. He says that he wishes to speak to us about something urgent", my partner exclaims through my crystal sarcophagus. _It seems like I can never get any peace and quiet to myself. So much for the seal._ I must admit that sealing me away was an genius endeavor by those ten, one that I haven't forgotten so easily. Thanks to them, I was cut off from the rest of the world, so I trained my mind to its utmost limit until...the big explosion six years ago. Next thing I know, my body and spirit was separated from me. For three years my body waited in the Dark Ocean, until _**he**_ found me. Now, its a struggle just to stay in the real world.

"Fine, but this had better be important!", I seethe through clenched teeth.

"Ha ha, are you telling me you let a mere champion get the better of you?! Man that's hilarious", Puppetmon laughs as he falls to the floor. By now, everybody has assembled in the thrown room and it seems that the room is filled with murderous intent. Everybody is either laughing at Piedmon or just waiting intently for us to speak.

"You wanna know something you little, pint-size wooden tool! I bet the termites you having living inside you will finish you off way before you fight the DigiDestined", Piedmon smirks happily. The wooden digimon looks about ready to attack, but my partner calls it off at the last second.

"You've returned Piedmon. Were you able to acquire the target as promised?", my partner ask.

"We've run into a snag my lieges. It seems the boy's darkness was greater than we expected. He got away before I was able to apprehend him. I'm afraid we now have a new enemy we need to watch out for", the clowns exclaims as he bows his head in shame.

"It seems my greatest creation has outsmarted you: in power and intelligence", Myotismon grins in amusement.

"If that's the case, then that means your nothing but a small insect on the bottom of his shoe!", the vampire's grin fades at this remark.

"Capturing the child wasn't the objective I had in mind for you. You was merely a test subject. You see, when Devimon injected the Touch of Evil to Ken, I secretly implanted some of my essence into the nails. When they made contact, the essence took the form of the person most precious to Ken in his subconscious. From there, I was able to slowly bring out his darkness and once that was complete, set the DigiDestined on a course to disaster", I explain calmly.

"So what your basically saying is that we're expendable. This was all just some sort of test for us to see if the DigiDestined powers were up to date", venom pours from Machinedramon words.

"Precisely and you'll continue to be tests. Like I said, with the power of their dampened crest and your chaos, we'll break these accursed seals. After that, we can finally destroy the DigiDestined...once and for all!", I exclaims as my sealed sarcophagus begins to glow.

* * *

 **Tai:**

"Ugh what happened? My head feels like its been through the rinse cycle at the laundromat", I exclaim sitting up and rubbing my aching head. When I have the strength to finally open my eyes, all I'm able to see is bodies around me. When I look closer, I see Davis and the others attending to everybody else that was knocked unconscious. Even the digimon are still unconscious. Usually, they're the first ones up.

"Tai, your finally awake! Are you okay?", Davis asks as he offers me a hand. Seeing as their nothing for me to do, I gratefully accept the gesture and he helps me to my feet. Seeing as how I'm on my feet, I can get a better view of the situation.

"Nobody still haven't answered my question: What happened?", I ask for the second time.

"I'm sure you remember when the Digimon Emperor ended up attacking you guys, him and Stingmon disappeared through some sort of portal. Piedmon's status is unknown, although we do believe he's still alive. He's a crafty foe", Gennai explains as he helps Joe up to his feet. Suddenly, painful memories start returning to me one by one. To think that the same person that kidnapped Agumon and turned him into a weapon of terror has returned. I don't know why, but suddenly rage begins filling in my chest.

"What happened? Where am I?", Joe asks the same question as I did.

While Cody is explaining what Gennai just told us, Davis pulls me over to the side with a worried look on his face. "Something's wrong Tai! I'm sure it had something to do with that attack Ken's suffered. He got rid of that monster three years ago!", Davis rages as he bangs his head on the wall.

"Pull yourself together Davis! We'll get through this no matter what but before we do, we need to wake the others up", I grip my student's shoulders. If this was a few years ago, I would be in this exact same position, but with Sora or Matt or Izzy grabbing my shoulders just like I'm doing with Davis. I then leave him to ponder while I go to wake the one person I could use in this situation.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Its time to get up or you'll miss breakfast", I snicker as I hold my unconscious girlfriend. When she opens her maroon eyes, I can't help but just stare at her. _God she's so beautiful!_

"Breakfast?! Where's the breakfast at?", she asks eagerly as she sits up. If I learned anything from my time as Sora's best friend, its that she loves her some breakfast. Seeing as there's nothing for me to do at the moment, I kiss her lightly on the forehead, causing her to blush. Soon after everybody started waking up, we all begin pondering on our next move. Well expect for Izzy, who locked themselves in the science room and Joe, who is freaky out over the whole situation.

"So are you telling me that we not only have to fight the Dark Overlords and their masters, but now we have to fight Ken who has become the Digimon Emperor again?!", Joe says as he begins hyperventilating. Every time Joe complains about a situation, I just get this really bad migraine. _He does have a point though! How are gonna get through this? The Overlords were bad enough, but now we have to deal with Ken._

"Joe, can you relax for a second! Your giving me a headache", Mimi exclaims grumpily.

"Joe does have a point Mimi. This is something big to think about. The thing I'm most worried about is Ken or should I say the Digimon Emperor. He was always a clever adversary. His most dangerous inventions...The dark rings and the control spires.", Cody rationalizes.

"Cody does have a point. If Ken can get those operational, not only will he be able to control an army of digimon, but he'll stop us from digivolving again", T.K adds in as he fixes his hat.

"Oh my! We can't let him do that now can we?", Biyomon says as he nudges Sora's leg. When I glance over at Kari, I see her comforting Yolei, who looks really down in the dumps and is about to cry. I keep forgetting that Yolei was the most hurt over Ken's disappearance. Its just like how everybody was telling me about Sora's depression when I was captured by Astamon.

"Yolei, I promise you that we'll rescue Ken no matter what! That's a kamiya promise", Kari smiles generously. Seeing as the gesture she needed, Yolei wipes a teardrop from her eyes and returns the smile. I can't help but also smiles, since my little sister just invoked the Kamiya seal. Anybody who knows us know that we Kamiya's never break a promise.

"Hey, I just thought of a terrific idea!", Mimi stands up in she doesn't say anything, we all look a little impatient.

"Mimi, maybe you want to explain your idea", Palmon sighs as she brings her partner back to reality.

"Oh oops, silly me! What I was about to say is, how about we just find Ken and just beat him up until we fix him. Then we can all defeat the Dark Overlords together", Mimi says smiling brightly. I don't know why, but we all start looking at her with the most dumbfounded look we can muster.

"Um I hate to bust your bubble Mimi, but we don't know where Ken is. Plus the last time we faced him, he didn't have special powers that can make him disappear and weird lasers that would fly out of his hands!", I explain rationally.

"Hey you guys. Don't you think Izzy's been gone for a while now? Maybe we should go check on him", Matt explains concerned.

"Awe Matt, are you worried about Izzy?", Gabumon teases. Matt just looks flabbergasted and blushes, while also looking away from us. This causes a laugh to escape from most of our lips. When we all walk into the library, we have to hold in our snickering at the sight in front of our eyes. On the table fast asleep and drooling, is Izzy.

"I think Izzy bit off more than he can chew!", Kari exclaims holding her side to keep her from laughing.

"How long has he been asleep Tentomon?", Davis asks.

"Oh about thirty minutes now. He was working on his laptop and then suddenly he fell asleep. I can't seem to wake him up", the insect digimon says as he struggles to get his partner up.

"Hey Tai, I'm getting pretty hungry. When can we eat?", my partner tugs on my belt. _You know sometimes, I think this digimon can eat more than a sumo wrestler._

"We'll eat in a minute Agumon. Does anyone know anyway to wake him up?"

"Don't worry, I know how to. This wakes Jun up all the time", Davis smiles mischievously. The goggle head then walks up behind Izzy and moves a strand of hair from his ear. He then sticks his finger in his mouth and grins happily. _Oh, I already know where this is heading. Izzy's gonna be so pissed_. When he takes it out, his finger is literally soaked in saliva. We all back away in disgust, but we can't even turn our eyes away from the scene. He finally sticks his fingers in his ear and twists it slowly. In an instant, Izzy's head pops up and incidentally ends up hitting Davis right in the nose.

"What the hell!? Davis your so dead!", the red-head exclaims threateningly. The whole room is soon engulfed in laughter, even the digimon are out laughing. After getting the laughing jitters out, we get straight down to business.

"So Izzy, what were you working on before you fell asleep?", Mimi says walking up behind her crush. Her hand then accidentally lands on his, causing both of them to blush.

"Well, I was decrypting some digi-code. In fact, it should be done right about-wait hold on, that's not right", his laptop starts vibrating.

"What's happening Izzy?!", Sora states as she rushes over.

"I don't know! I can't seem to figure out the problem. At this rate, its gonna end up crashing", Izzy says frantically. Soon, the screen starts lighting up intensely and the vibration turns into rumbling.

 **"EVERYBODY DUCK!"** , Matt screams as he dives down. The laptop suddenly spews out a white light that engulfs the whole room. When we open our eyes, we're shocked to see a holographic news clip coming from out of the laptop.

"What is that Izzy?", Yolei asks confused. Even Izzy's at a loss for words. The only person that doesn't look shocked is Gennai.

"It seems to be some type of online news clip. By the looks of it and the title, I can guess that its from the 1800's", Cody rationalize. _Its so obvious, I wonder why I didn't think about it!_

"It says that five kids disappeared in Japan in 1894", Izzy explains. When I look over at Gennai, he seems completely frozen. It's like his his face is completely stiff.

"Wow that's pretty creepy. Who are the kids that went missing", Joe's curiosity gets the better of him.

"Let's see. Their names are: Kyoko Arakawa, Daichi Hamasaki, Daigo Shindo, Katsuki Nakatsukasa and his younger sister Sakura Nakatsukasa", Mimi says listing the names off.

"Does it say how they disappeared?", I ask. I don't know why, but those names sound very familiar to me, like some sort of memory.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't. All it says is that the kids would go to school everyday as normal. Then one day, they just stopped coming to school. After that a manhunt was issued for them, but they were never found. Seeing as how there was no evidence to come up with, the case was officially closed, becoming a cold case", the reading ends where Izzy stops at.

"Okay, now that's really creepy. Gennai, do you know anything about this?!", Kari turns to the digital human. Gennai for his part, can't even seem to speak.

"Um...I heard about it, but I don't know anything related to it", Gennai scratches his head slightly.

"Really? Cause it seems like you know everything Gennai", T.K says sarcastically.

"Hold on, let me see if I can find some more information", Izzy starts typing. Suddenly, the electronic begins emitting black lightning before the hologram ends up disappearing.

"What happened?! I though you was finding some more information!", Matt exclaims angrily.

"I was, but all of a sudden the email it was attached to closed out!", the genius says as he slams his hand on the counter.

"The real question is...who sent the email in the first place?", Davis asks mysteriously. As we're all pondering on what Davis said, a certain someone's voice cuts through our ears.

"Well, its been a very long day. I think it's time for everybody to hit the hay. With the next upcoming days, we'll need all the strength we can get just to get by", Gennai explains as he head out. _What's Gennai hiding? He sure was acting strange when the news clip came up_.

"Here Izzy, let me help you to your room. You must be exhausted", Mimi grabs onto his arm as they walk out. Sneaking a look at Sora, I realize it becomes a bad decision once our eyes soon lock. _Dammit! Ever since last night things have been even more awkward between us! Ugh I'm such an idiot for kissing her!_

"Goodnight", her voice snaps me out of my thoughts. She starts waving at me before heading out with Biyomon. For my part, I give her trademark lopsided grin before she heads out.

"Come on you dimwit, let's get some rest", Matt grabs my arm before lugging me out. It also comes to my humor how I throw out a few insults as we head out with our partners. A few hours later, we're all fast asleep in our rooms and everything seems to be going fine. Today's events seems to disappear off into the wind as we all dream quietly. Unknown to any of us however, Mimi's room is engulfed in a bright light. When the light dies down, Mimi suddenly starts tossing and turning in her sleep.

* * *

 **Next Time On AHOFP:**

A tragic situation befalls one of the DigiDestined

 _"I'm afraid he's in some sort of coma", Gennai exclaims._

Mimi falls into a state of self-depression

 _"It's all my fault! I'm the one that caused all this!", Mimi says as tears begins falling from her eyes._

Gennai's plan is finally put in motion

 _"What's happening to us?", Mimi asks concerned._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Finally, the Emperor makes a comeback. The Digimon Emperor has always seemed like a good antagonist, plus i feel like he should have had a few more episodes. So this was kinda exciting to write. Once this adventure is over, you'll see how this journey has changed the outlook everybody has on life.**

 **Stay tuned for chapters 10 and 11.**

 **:-D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Princess's Struggle

**_The Princess's Struggle_**

 ** _Welcome back to another chapter of this story. Man, it feels like its been forever since I've been on this. Sorry for the longest hiatus of this story. I'm so sorry that I've been absent for this long. I originally thought about not coming back, but after thinking it over I decided that the stories I'm making will have big developments in the future._**

 ** _Just please bear with me as we get through these stories. Life has been getting more rougher, especially since I've started my senior year._** ** _Its fills my heart to say that Chapter 10 is finally finished._**

 ** _Sometimes I end up forgetting that I'm writing this story but don't worry, I'm still here. Also I made some changes to Chapter 9, so be sure to check that out. Your gonna need to if you wanna understand this chapter. I know some of you will get mad but trust me, this is better._**

 ** _This chapter and the ones that follow will be special._** ** _Instead of all the previous ones that had multiple P.O.V, each one will specifically focus on one member of the DigiDestined, except for a few which might feature a few perspectives._**

 ** _Each chapter will also give you a clue on the mystery of my OC: Dark Gennai. Anyways enough babbling, this chapter will have all the fills so keep your eyes glued._**

* * *

 **12.12.2005  
**

 **FRI**

 **Mimi** :

Sleep really is the best medicine for a human being. Thanks to my annual eight hour beauty sleep, the stress of what happened yesterday seemed to diminish a little, although the pain is still there. Ken's attack on all of us really left the group in shambles. The two that I'm worried about the most is Davis and Yolei. They were the ones most affected by the Digimon Emperor's return. I guess I can understand their emotions. If it was someone I cared about, I'd probably be depressed just like them. Seeing as how my lovable partner woke me up ten minutes ago to keep me from oversleeping, I thought this would be the best time ever to cleanse my body with a nice soak. Now that I'm in the tub, I can't help but drift off into my thoughts.

I never knew going back into one's memories could be so fun. Its like your very own personal roller coaster through time itself. Thinking back on my memories, I always end up beaming with joy when all my friends come to mind. To think that a freakish incident at a summer camp six years ago turned seven kids, excluding Kari, into the best of friends. We all barely knew each other, but being in the Digital World caused us to put our lives into each other's hands. I didn't think I would have a greater bunch of friends, but that all changed when Davis and the others joined. Everyone's also changed over the past years.

Tai went from an immature person who took the lead to a worthy leader we can all count on. Matt was - is still the lone wolf of the group, but at least he's more social and less of a jerk. Granted he can still be a jerk at times, but good thing he simmered down a little. When I first met Sora, I thought she was just a tomboy of a girl who acted like the group's mom. I'd never realize she was the person who would become my best friend, somebody who I could share my personal feelings with. Joe can still be a pain in the butt sometime, but at least he's a valued friend I can rely on. T.K and the others haven't really changed over the years, except for them becoming a little more mature.

The person that I think that had the most change was Izzy. He always used to be so antisocial and would just submerge himself into his computer. He didn't really like to talk about his feelings. He reminded me of Matt a little. His development was probably the biggest one out of everybody's. I don't know why, but every time I start thinking about him, my heart starts beating rapidly and it feels like my whole sense of self is gone. _Can I really be in love with Izzy?! I mean sure he's cute, but he's still and always will be a total nerd._

"That's so crazy! There's no way I could ever like Izzy", I mutter out loud. Somewhere deep inside my heart though, I feel like that's the complete opposite. Seeing as how there's nothing left to think about, the most reasonable option would be to continue my soak. After that refreshing little bath, I start digging in my draw for some undergarments and pajamas. When I turn to my partner, I see her giving me this really creepy smile.

"Um Palmon, what's with the eerie smile? Your creeping me out a little", I exclaim hesitantly.

"Oh nothing, it's just that your really cute when your blushing over Izzy. Your can be so adorable sometimes Mimi", Palmon teases as she smiles brightly. Suddenly, I feel my face growing hotter and my palms start getting sweaty. "Uh Mimi, your blushing again!"

"Let's just go to the living room! Everybody should already be there", I exclaim highly flustered. Sliding on my slippers, my nose soon catches the scent of something delicious. Apparently Palmon also caught the scent, because when I look at her she's drooling up a fountain. Letting my nose guide me, all sense of direction soon stop for me as I realize I've landed in the living room. Everybody must've caught the scent also, because everybody except Izzy is there. You know, I never really thought about this, but I kinda enjoy this whole living arrangement. It really helps to see how everyone's reacting to living with each other.

When I scan over the room, everybody's just so comfortable with each other. All the girls have their pajamas on while most of the boys either have shorts, jeans or sweatpants on with a T-shirt. Its true that whenever people look at us, they see a group of best friends always hanging out, but I don't feel that way at all. Through each of our own experiences, we've developed into our own skins and with all the situations in the DigiWorld, we went from a bunch of rag-tag kids to a tight family who would risk their lives for one another. When I look over at Gennai's Japanese-style table, I see a whole spread of beautiful, delicious food. Everything from Makizushi, Miso Soup, Tempura and etc.

"It be best if you come get the food now. A hot meal is always the best one", Gennai states as he heads out the kitchen.

"Whoa Gennai, did you make all this?", Matt asks dumbfounded. I have to agree with Matt, this food looks like a god from the heavens made it.

"Well, when your a digital being who's lived long enough, you pick up a few tricks. Now come, sit down and eat", Gennai says chuckling. Of course the first ones that would be stuffing they're faces are Tai and Davis. _I shouldn't expect it from them. They're practically identical in personality._ Turning to Sora, she smiles before graciously offering me her hand.

"Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Izzy? He hasn't turned up for breakfast", Cody halts us. Now that I think about it, I didn't see him in the living room with us. He must be asleep or in the library.

"Oh don't worry about him Cody. After Mimi walked him to his room, he ended up staying awake until four in the morning. He just needs to rest for a while. To be honest, he's been overexerting himself ever since Tai was kidnapped", Tentomon exclaims a little worried.

"Your may be right Tentomon! He has been working harder than usual ever since the incident. I actually feel a little bad since its my fault", Tai says scratching the back of his head.

"I wish there was someway to help him feel better. After all, Izzy's one of us!", Joe says confidently. Soon, we're all laughing at Joe's outburst. I don't know why, but I can't help but just laugh every time the heroic side of Joe comes out. He's the last one I would expect to have that. Suddenly, an amazing idea pops up into my head.

"Guys, I have the perfect idea! Why don't we throw Izzy a surprise birthday party, since his birthday is Tuesday!", I say joyfully.

"Mimi...that's a brilliant idea! You only turn sixteen once!", Sora smiles as she picks up a piece of Tempura. Soon, everybody is on board with the idea and we begin talking about the plan. The night before Izzy's birthday, we're all gonna set up the party while Tentomon stalls Izzy until he goes to sleep. We're all gonna wake up early and surprise Izzy with the party. _Oooh this is gonna be so fun! I can't wait!_

"Something smells good! You guys couldn't even bother to wake me up for some breakfast!", a familiar voice whines. When we all turn around, Izzy's standing there with his eyes half-closed as he rubs them. I can't help but grin a little since I'm imagining the look of surprise on Izzy's face when we show him the party. Its also noticeable that he's been up half the nights, since he has bags under his eyes.

"Glad you could join us for breakfast Izzy. You were lucky enough to wake up before the rest of the digimon, including Armadillomon, had a chance to eat all the food", Gennai exclaims. This cause a whine to escape from the lips of the carnivorous Armadillomon.

"Here Izzy! I saved you a seat next to me", I pat the pillow next to me. He just smiles gently before sitting down and grabbing some tempura.. After we all stuffed our faces silly, we're just lying around the living room, trying to digest that amazing food. Even the digimon are so stuffed that they can barely move, especially Agumon and Armadillomon. Suddenly, something in my mind scream at me to look at Yolei. When I turn to look at the lavender-haired girl, she's sitting by herself n the couch with her head held low. _Now that I really think about it, she was quiet throughout breakfast the whole time. I guess she's still torn up about Ken...can't say I really blame her._

Trying our best to comfort her, all us girls and our partners decide to take her to Kari's room. "Okay, in here we're totally safe and protected. Now what's on your mind Yolei?!", Sora asks a little worried. As soon as that question escapes her lips, Yolei starts shifting nervously on the bed.

"Yolei, you can tell us anything! We're friends aren't we?", I ask already knowing the answer to my own question.

"Yeah, of course we're friends! I don't know, I guess I'm just scared! Everything's been happening so fast and we only been here for five days. For the past days, Tai was kidnapped and tortured beyond reasoning, while Ken was attacked and turned into his evil persona! I just can't do this anymore, I don't want to lose anymore of my friends!", the teen begins crying as I pull her into a hug.

"Don't cry Yolei! We'll pull through this. We always manage to find a way to win don't we?", Hawkmon soothes his partner by nudging his head on her leg.

"Hawkmon has a point Yolei! When it comes to us, we're as tough and as sharp as my kitty nails", Gatomon stretches her point by whipping out her razor-sharp claws.

"No matter what happens Yolei, we're always gonna be a family. That means telling our problems to each other", I reassure her. She then wipes the rest of her tears away and her cheerful smile returns once more. Soon, a knock on the door interrupts our conversation.

"Guys, you might wanna come back into the living room! Izzy said he's found something and its really important", Davis exclaims to us in a serious matter. He then quickly leaves without saying another word. Seeing as how we're all curious, we all hurry into the main room. When we finally enter, we're just as surprised as the rest when we see Izzy's computer showing us a giant holographic image of some sort of land.

"Um Izzy, what exactly are we looking at?", T.K asks confused. For some reason, that place looks very familiar to me.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. I was trying to see if I could recover that mysterious email about the missing kids, but suddenly my computer started surging with energy and then out of nowhere, this holograph popped up", Izzy states as he begins analyzing the situation.

"Well, do you think you can figure out what this is? If it showed up, then that means it must pertain to what's going on around here!", Matt says coming up with an conclusion.

"For some reason, I'm getting the feeling that we've been there before", Tai explains as he swing his arm around Matt's shoulder.

" **AHA!** I finally figured out we're that place is! That's File island, I can tell because of that mountain range", I point out. Soon, the room is filled with exasperated gasps.

"She's right! That's Infinity Mountain, but why is it showing the island out of all places?", Joe questions.

"It seems that there's something on the island. It's faint, but I managed to locate a signal coming from the island. I'm guessing that's what my laptop wanted to show us", the genius exclaims as he points to the dot.

"Now the main question is: What's our next move?", Davis mutters out loud to himself.

"I think its pretty obvious on what we have to do. Go to the island and and retrieve whatever's there. If its a trap, we break through it!", Matt states in a serious manner. We all nod with approval and we're certain on what we have to do.

"Alright everyone, we leave in fifteen minutes!", Tai exclaims with a grin. We all scatter into our rooms, each one of us fishing through our closets for something decent to wear. After getting prepared and taking our devices, we hurry up outside to the front of the lake. After getting the seal of approval, a radiant light envelops the area. In a flash, Biyomon and Tentomon change into their champion forms and soon we're off into the sky, to where our first adventure truly began.

* * *

Its weird, I always used to be afraid of heights. Now, I can't get enough of flying. The wind blowing through my hair, the breeze stinging my face as we cross above the sea. I forgot how big the Net Ocean is. We left Server about twenty minutes ago, yet we're still over the ocean. Or at least what I think is the ocean. All around us is just black. Gennai was right when he said that everywhere except for the Continent of Server was taken over by the Overlords. Izzy told us that we should get there in about ten more minutes, but I'm not so sure anymore. I can't really blame him, since we don't have Imperialdramon right now. I could really use the land right now though, since Kabuterimon's wings keep on smacking wind into my hair. Finally, we make it to the beach part of the island and I'm able to relax and stretch my legs a little.

"Woah, this really brings back memories! Look, its the phone booths that Shellmon destroyed!", I exclaim with joy as I point to the shore. Soon, all of originals run to the spot where one of our own digivolved to champion to the first time.

"Even File Island is taken over", Sora exclaims glumly.

"Agumon, I'm sure you remember this place!", Tai says joyfully as he pets his partner's head.

"How can I ever forget! This the place we're I laid a can of butt-whooping on that shell-head Shellmon as Greymon! Those were the days", Agumon rejoices as he thinks of the past. This causes a laugh to come out of all of us.

"So Izzy, what's our next plan of action?", Cody asks.

"Well on the trip here, I transferred the signal from the laptop to all your digivices. From here we'll split us into four teams and search the quadrants until we find what we're looking for", Izzy states as he pulls out his digivice.

"That's great and all, but are you sure splitting up is the best idea? I mean we're on the Overlords kill list and lets not forgot that Ken is trying to kill us too!", T.K states worried. Seeing the look on Yolei face change after hearing Ken's name, Kari immediately nudges the blonde in the ribs.

"Don't worry, its gonna be three people on each team. Well two because of Ken...unfortunate accident. Tai, T.K and Joe will check the western part of the island. Sora, Davis and Yolei have the Northern part where the frozen lands are. Since we're missing somebody, Matt and Cody will stay here and check this part. Finally, Mimi, Kari and I will check the southern part. There's something I want to check out!", Izzy shows us the coordinates on his laptop.

For some reason, some part of me is really happy that I'm on the same team as Izzy. As soon as Tai and Sora hear their names, they immediately stiff and start blushing. This can't help but put a smile on my face. "Why do we have to check the frozen area!? Also, I think I should be with Kari in case danger comes around", Davis states smugly.

"I'm pretty sure he put you guys there because of Biyomon and Veemon's ability to make fire. Also, you don't have to worry about me, since I'm sure Izzy can protect us", Kari grins as she flips Davis's goggles down. After getting organized, we all move out to our designated spots. The walk and everything is fine, but I wish Izzy would tell us what he's looking for. Suddenly, while Izzy is busy tracking the signal, Kari grabs my arm and pulls me to the side.

"Kari, what's the big idea?! We should be with Izzy tracking the device", I question the younger teen.

"Mimi, what's the deal? We all know you like Izzy, you know it yourself! Why don't you just tell Izzy how you really feel? Its pretty obvious that he like you as well. I'm sure he won't reject you", the brunette states. Suddenly, I feel myself blushing extremely, but before I can say anything, Izzy calls over to us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? We're finally here!", the red-head points to a strange building behind him. At closer view, I finally recognize the building, or should I say temple behind him.

"What is this place? Looks like something out of a Mayan temple", Gatomon jokes as she jumps into Kari's arms.

"I know this place! It's the Temple of the Digvices. It really has been forever since we been here", Tentomon exclaims. He does have a point though. The walls of the temple are covered in even more vines and cracks than before. A piece of the temple is actually missing too.

"Izzy, why did you bring us here? I thought we were searching for the signal!", I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"I wanted to check out the temple. I wasn't really able to make out the digi-codes all those years ago, since a certain somebody decided to get lost in the maze of the temple", Izzy smiles as he starts teasing me.

"Oh I remember that! That was when Centaurumon was being controlled by the black gear and attacked us!", Palmon states as she smiles over the vivid memories.

"Well then, shall we head inside and get started on these codes", Izzy grins as he begins walking inside. _Of course he would be the only one that would be excited about that._ Suddenly, a wind blows through the area, but this is different. Instead of it being a normal breeze, it feels more like an ominous one. Like something bad is about to happen.

"Um Izzy, I have a bad feeling all of a sudden. Maybe we should look somewhere else!", I try to warn him. When he turns around though, he has a look of pure horror.

" **LOOK OUT YOU GUYS!** ", Izzy yells as he pushes us to the floor. Out of nowhere, a stream of energy flies past Izzy's head as it disappears into the forest, creating a powerful explosion on impact. When we're able to get our balance back, a horrified look crosses our face as a long, metallic serpent floats in the air.

"You DigiDestined really are fools! Did you really think you would be able to escape our radar?!", MetalSeadramon mocks us as he begins chuckling. Without even hesitating, we pull out our digivices and prepare for battle.

"Do you really think you can stop me by yourself!? I'll have fun proving how wrong you are!", the metallic digimon gloats.

"We'll see about that!", Izzy states as he devices starts glowing.

 _"Tentomon digivolve to...KABUTERIMON"_

 _"Palmon digivolve to...TOGEMON"_

The battle soon starts, with the three champions trying their best to hold off the powerful mega digimon to no avail. "Kari, send the others our coordinates! We won't be able to hold out much longer. Our only move is to digivolve to ultimate and wait for the others", Izzy states as he grabs onto his crest. After sending the location, Kari and I do the same. We concentrate really hard, but for some reason nothing's happening.

"What's going on?! Why aren't they able to digivolve?", I ask worried. Soon, the yells of the digimon start coursing through our ears, causing us to feel a mixture of anger and fear. As Izzy starts muttering to himself about what went wrong, I push him into the bushes to keep a flying piece of debris from decapitating him.

"Look Izzy, we could really use some smartness right now! We'll figure out why they couldn't digivolve later! Right now, we need you to come up with a plan!", I stare directly into his eyes. Right now, it doesn't matter to me that I'm lying on top of him, or that our faces are inches away from each other. What matters to me right now, is that me and all of my friends make it out of here alive. He then grabs my hands, as he pulls both of us up.

"Your right Mimi! Don't worry, just leave everything to me", Izzy reassures me slightly.

"Guys, everybody's on there way right now! We just need to hold out a little more!", Kari shouts out to us and the digimon. When I turn to see them, they're back in their rookie forms, all except for Gatomon. I want to run over and cradle Palmon in my arms, but with MetalSeadramon right there, I can't do anything. Suddenly, Izzy's hand slips away from mine's, he drops his bag and soon walks to the battlefield alone.

"Izzy?", I say in a low whisper.

 **"Finally! Its been so long since I had a chance to stretch my legs!"** , Izzy states as he starts giving off a bone-chilling laughter at the sky.

"Izzy, are you okay?", I ask a little scared. _The way he was laughing, it wasn't a normal Izzy laugh. It was like something was possessing him._

 **"Never better! To think that after all thses years, he still cares about worthless trash. I could kill everyone right here, right now. For some reason though, his will is not allowing** **me!"** , the change in Izzy's voice is apparent. Its like a snake filled it with venom. When he turns around, his appearance shocks us as well. His irises are a dark shade of purple and the white in his eyes are bloodshot. His upper fangs grow and sharpen to resemble a vampire's. **(A/N: Sounds familiar?).**

"Just cause your appearance changed a little, that doesn't mean you can hope to match up to me!", the metal digimon snarls as he fires his signature attack at Izzy. As the beam reaches closer to him, I can't help but cry out for him to move out the way. To all our astonishment though, he simply holds his hands up and in an instant, he deflects the beam up towards the sky. _What the hell?!_

 **"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** , MetalSeadramon's voice starts quivering with confusion. _I'm on his side. What the hell is going on here?_ When I turn to Kari, she has the exact same expression as me. All I can do is stare at our friend in shock. In a quick motion, the red-head teleport from his spot on the ground and lands a right hook directly into the mega's metallic cheek. Okay, not only are we completely shocked at what just transpired, we're also shocked at the fact that Izzy is floating in mid air.

"Argh! Your gonna regret that DigiDestined!", MetalSeadramon's anger starts getting the best of him as he starts spiraling around Izzy in a circular motion. Izzy just cruelly starts smiling as he notices his own handy work: A big dent implanted on MetalSeadramon's left cheek. Seeing as how those two are fighting in the air, I immediately come up with a plan. Tapping Kari on the shoulder, I motion for her to look at the digimon. Taking the hint, we immediately run to the front of the temple and grab our unconscious partners. Accomplishing our mission, we quickly take cover behind some bushes and trees and watch from the sidelines.

 **"The only thing I regret is fighting a weak opponent! Come on, give me a real challenge!"** , Izzy's grin turns into a sadistic smile. Suddenly, he powers up and is coated in a malicious aura, while lightning begins forming around him. In a flash, he releases the energy, sending MetalSeadramon back as he flies into a crater.

 _ **"RIVER OF POWER"**_ , MetalSeadramon weakly fires his blast. Izzy just continues to smile as he moves out of the way at supersonic speed. Its like he's just toying with him. He then grabs the mega digimon by the tail as he starts spinning him through the air. _Please, please stop Izzy! This isn't you!_ I start tearing a little and end up gripping onto Kari's arm for support.

 **"It seems you've gotten weaker over these years MetalSeadramon. To think that three millenniums ago, you and the rest of your group were feared across the world? Enough with the theatrics though, how about we put this unsightly show to rest? Once I'm done with you, the others and I will bathe the Digital and human world in blood"** , Izzy taunts threateningly as he flings him into the trees. _Others? What does he mean by others? Is he talking about us?!_

"It'll be kinda hard to do that! Seeing as how you'll be dead by today's end!", MetalSeadramon mocks as he begins charging up his nose. Seeing his enemy preparing his final attack, Izzy begins firing up his own. Suddenly, my feet move on their own and I start running towards him.

 **"IZZY! PLEASE...STOP THIS!"** , I shout to the top of my lungs. Before I even get a chance to reach him, he stops me in my tracks by aiming his attack directly towards my face. Fear suddenly rises in my chest as his killing intent begins processing through my very being.

 **"You might want to keep your distance. Even though he's not allowing it, I can still find away to kill you. You must really mean the world to him though, seeing as how you always find a way to screw things up!"** , Izzy states coldly. When he says those words, my heart shatters into a thousand pieces. Its like my world has completely turned upside down.

"Izzy...do you really feel that way about me?", tears start welling up in my eyes. I can't believe this, my voice is crackling and everything. Even worse his eyes are looking right at me, like their wondering if they should destroy me right now. I'm doing the same though, although I don't see the dark eyes I'm accustomed to. All I'm able to see now is the cold, purple aura of evil.

 **"Of course I d-"** , his response is interrupted by something. He grabs his head in agony as he lets go of his energy and fires his attack towards the open sky. He starts screaming in pain as he drops to one knee and puts his head down. Looking over at Kari, she starts approaching us but I signal her to stay in place.

"Mimi...run!", Izzy says through ragged breaths. When he raises his head to look at me, his appearance shocks me once more. His left side shows his warm, normal look, while his right is that of his demonic look.

"Izzy, what's happening to you!?", I ask worried and scared. For his part, he just starts staring at the ground as sweat begins running from his forehead to the ground.

 **"You have...** to run **! I...** can't **control myself...** right **now! Please** just. **..RUN!** **"** , Izzy screams as steam begins coming from his body.

 _ **"RIVER OF POWER"**_ , MetalSeadramon yells as he fires his beam towards us. In a split second, Izzy pushes me back as the attack rushes towards us. A giant explosion is formed from the brunt of the attack and before I know it, we're all sent back for what seems like miles. The ground around us begins crumbling and a giant dust cloud is soon created around the surrounding area.

 **"KARI! IZZY! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?"** , I shout as I start coughing. Its like in an instant, I inhaled a huge amount of dust. This isn't the time to worry about myself though. I have to make sure everybody else is okay. _This damn dust though! I can't see anything because of this thick cloud._ Suddenly, something grabs my arm and starts helping me to my feet. When I'm finally able to see who pulled me up, I immediately pull them into a tight embrace.

"Kari! I'm so glad your alright!", my hug on the younger girl become tighter.

"It's good to see that your also alright Mimi, especially since you was at the center of that attack!", Kari smiles as she pulls herself out the hug.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Izzy...I don't even want to think about what would happen", I say half-heartedly. Before I'm able to say anything else, my mind retells the events that has just transpired. "Izzy! Kari, where's Izzy?!", I ask suddenly.

Horror appears on her face and soon, we're screaming his name through the dust cloud for an answer, but we receive none. It's only when the smoke fully clears that we realize what truly happened. Holding out his arms in a defensive stance and bleeding profusely...is Izzy. The front of his shirt and jacket is completely shredded, leaving his bare chest exposed. Blood and dirt is stained deep in his clothes and hair. Deep cuts align across his body, and he looks like he's on the verge of collapsing. Kari and I are left speechless as he begins rocking back and forth and starts struggling to breathe.

"Izzy...are you?", Kari asks a little choked up. When I turn to look at her, tears have already started flowing from eyes and I can't help but feel the salty liquids emerging from my own either.

"I...was able...to take control...at...the last second! Are...you guys alright? Your...not hurt...are you...Mimi?", Izzy asks me as he coughs up blood. There's something different about him. When he turns the right side of his head to face us a little, his appearance matches his left side. Some part of me is glad that he's back to his former self, but the other part is worried to death for him.

"Why Izzy? Why would you save me?", I ask completely shocked. Just seeing him battered and bruised like that is enough for me to drop to my knees in shock.

"I don't...exactly...know the...reason myself. I guess...it's...because I-", before he can even finish his sentence he starts rocking back and forth again. Suddenly, he falls flat down on his back, his eyes glazed over. Its like everything just seemed to happen in slow motion.

 **"IIIZZZZZZYYY!"** , Kari and I shout as we run towards him.

"One down, eleven to go!", MetalSeadramon states as he floats back up into the air. Rage starts swelling in my heart, but my concern for Izzy soon overpowers it. Using some medical knowledge I learned in health class, I quickly start searching for his pulse, but I feel nothing. _He has no pulse! At this rate he'll die! I'll have o perform CPR on him_ _._ Quickly do some light chest compression and helping him breathe a little, I then restart my search for another pulse. _Damn it! Still nothing!_

"How is he Mimi?!", Kari asks me hysterically. I completely understand her emotions. The only reason why I'm wiping my tears away right now is because I'm trying to stay strong for Kari. Seeing no other option, all I can do is shake my head in disappointment and sadness. As soon as she sees that motion, she also drops to her knees and starts crying uncontrollably. Feeling my mask breaking apart, all I can do is cry with her as my tears lands on Izzy's face.

"I better finish you three off before reinforcements arrive! I'll admit, he put up quite a fight!", MetalSeadramon exclaims as he once more starts powering up his signature attack. _I better finish this fast! I took way more damage than I thought! If the other brats come, I'll be at a disadvantage. To think though, that kid was able to do this to me. I now understand why they would want this power!_

 **"IZZY!"** , I shout his name out in vain to the sky. Unbeknownst to me, I would soon realize on that day of my own powerlessness...and the hidden feelings that resided deep in my heart.

* * *

Ugh, my head feels like somebody cracked my head open with an axe! Not to mention my body feels like its been hit by a out of control bus. It's weird though, I had the strangest dream...actually more like a nightmare. We were fighting MetalSeadramon and I must've hit my head on something hard. Right now, everything's a complete blank. Opening my eyes slightly, I try to adjust my pupils to the light above. _Wait, where am I?!_ Laying up ever so slightly, I realize I'm laying on a soft, plush couch. _We must be back at Gennai's house. Where is everybody though? More importantly though, where's Palmon?_

Fighting through the dizziness that suddenly rushed to my head as I stand up, I make my way towards the others. _I better check the library first. If they not in the living room, they should be there._ Placing my hand on the motion scanner, the library door slides opens, giving me the solution to my search. Huddled all around the table, with sad expressions on their faces are my friends. The only people who I don't see are Gennai, Izzy and Joe. "Hey guys! Why so down in the dumps?", I ask from the doorway.

"Mimi, your finally awake! We're so glad your alright!", Kari exclaims joyfully as she runs over to me and gives me a giant hug. _What's with her?_

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?", I ask scanning around the room. For some reason, their all giving me this look like I have eight heads on my shoulder.

"Mimi, you really don't remember what happened?", my best friend asks me concerned.

"What's are you talking about Sora?! All I remember is", the events that's occurred suddenly starts flooding back like an ocean. Its like somebody pushed the rewind button on my brain. "Where's Izzy and Palmon!? Are they alright!? Please tell me they're alright!", my outburst shocks everybody. The person to respond to it is Tai, who puts his hands on my shoulders and grips them gently.

"Mimi, its no easy way to say this but...you've been unconscious for three hours. We were able to get there at the last moment, but we were too late. When we got there, your head was against his but when we tried to pull you guys apart, you wouldn't budge", Tai exclaims sadly. _What the hell? I don't remember any of this!_

"As for your second question, Gennai and Joe are trying to heal his wounds right now. When we got back, they immediately took him to the medical room! As for Palmon and Tentomon, they were hurt but they were able to fix them up. Kari put them in your room so they could rest for a while", Matt sighs as he finishes his sentence. The look on his face is clearly readable. He's upset, really upset. This is one of the only incidents where Matt shows his expression.

"All we can do now is wait. Please, just stay calm Mimi!", Yolei comforts me by putting a a hand on my shoulder.

Calm? How can I stay calm when I feel like all of this is my fault? If I didn't jump in between those two, then Izzy wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to rescue me. He would have been able to beat MetalSeadramon easily. I'm the reason why he's like this right now. _Izzy, I'm sorry! I'm the one who caused all this! Its all my fault!_ Grabbing my head in disbelief, tears start flowing from my eyes onto the floor...and I can't stop them. Soon Sora is also right by my side comforting me, but nothing can possibly hope to make any of this better.

Not being able to stay in this room anymore, I take their hands off of me and start pushing past everybody. My legs just start moving on their own. _I can't be around everybody right now. I just need to be alone!_ "Wait Mimi! Its dangerous to run off by yourself!", Joe says as he attempts to reach out to me.

"I'll go after her", Sora exclaims as she runs after me. When my feet finally stop moving and I'm able to catch my breath, I realize I'm suddenly in the forest next to Gennai's house. When I look behind me, I can still see the lake that covers the digital human's house, but when I see in front of me, I'm able to see a beautiful, fresh garden. The sight is truly amazing! Its as if the fireflies are lighting up the place with a majestic, luminescent glow. There's a whole bunch of beautiful flowers: Marigolds, Sunflowers, Petunias, Lavenders and Roses. Finding a nice set of rocks to lean on, I do just that and start staring off at the sky.

After what seems like an eternity of gazing upwards and feeling my mental walls crumbling around me, I curl my knees up to my face and silently begin crying to herself. "Looks like I've finally found you! I thought it was gonna take me another fifteen minutes", a familiar voice states in front of me. Hearing the bushes rustling, I'n not really surprised when Sora's head pops out of the trees.

"Well you found me", I say half-jokingly as I start wiping my tears away. "Where's Biyomon? I thought for sure she would be with you", I finish wiping the rest of my how distressed I am, my best friend takes a seat next to me on the opposite rocks and also start staring up at the sky.

"I left her with the others. Figured it was the best option right now. More importantly though...your worried about Izzy aren't you?", the silence is interrupted by her question. I silently nod, for some reason I'm not able to look her in the eye. "You don't have to worry about him Mimi! Izzy's not one to go down so easy", Sora states. _I know she's trying to comfort me and all, but I just can't seem to shake this feeling of dread._

"There's something I need to tell you! If Kari haven't told you guys already, then I will!", I exclaim. After filling her in on the whole situation concerning File Island, her expression shows one of pure shock. _That makes two of us!_

"I can't believe Izzy did all that! That doesn't sound like him at all. You said you couldn't digivolve Palmon past the champion level? That's strange!", Sora explains as she grasp onto her Crest. Grasping onto mine lightly, I can't help but feel like the dark energy that was radiating off of Izzy somehow came from the Crest.

"It was horrible Sora! Its like he was a completely different person. He was ruthlessly tormenting MetalSeadramon, as if he lived for it. If I didn't step in when I did, he might've done the same thing to Kari and me!", the horrors start filling my head again.

"At least you was able to top him when you did. That's good right?", Sora asks cautiously as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

" **NO!** Your not listening! I wasn't the one to stop him. When he had me cornered, it was like he was fighting himself...like he was desperately trying to take back his body from whatever possessed him. All I really did was get in the way", my voice starts to rise as I shrug her arm off.

"Mimi, what are you talking about? It sounds like you saved him from himself", she says concerned. Tears start flowing out of my eyes once more as I turn to face her fully.

"I'm the whole reason why Izzy's in that medical room! If he didn't save me from that attack, then he would've been able to stop that damn digimon once and for all! I'm the one to blame for all this. If Izzy was to die right now, it would all be because of me! He was right when he said I mess up everything", I finally finish my outburst. It felt somewhat good to let all this bad emotions out. Looking to see Sora's reaction, I realize her hair is blocking me from seeing her eyes.

"Mimi!", suddenly she does the unthinkable. In an instant, my hand is now soothing my bruised, red cheek. Before I even realized what happened,my best friend smacked me with some force. My cheek feels like its on fire right now. Looking deep into her crimson eyes, all I see is a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Sora, what th-"

"I don't want to hear anything else Mimi! I won't sit here and listen to you talk badly about yourself!", she states as tears start forming in her eyes as well.

"Sora", I'm completely out of words right now. Just seeing her crying is enough for my tears to start leaking out as well. _What are you trying to tell me Sora?_

"You don't understand Mimi! You never did! Its not your fault for what happened to Izzy? He did what he did for you out of pure love and compassion!", she grips my shoulder as she speaks. "Why can't you just realize that you both have feelings for each other!"

 _Do we really though?_ There are so any questions racing through my mind right now. _Do I really have feelings for him? Does he feel the same about me?_ Ugh it feels like my mind is gonna explode. Grabbing my head in frustration, I just can't shake this feeling. I just wanna run away! Just run away to a place where nothing can follow me. _I'm so confused!_ Before I'm able to plunge into an eternal abyss of depression, a comforting hand intertwines with mine.

"You've never been afraid to stand out Mimi. You always were able to state whatever was on your mind. To be honest, I've always admired you for that. So tell me, what's stopping you now?", my mind races open. Suddenly, those last four words causes me to remember. Remember everything that makes me the holder of the Crest of Sincerity. Soon, those final words he said to me pops up. _I don't exactly know the reason myself. I guess it's because I._

* * *

 **Yesterday**

 _" **OH MY GOD SORA!** You and Tai actually kissed!?", Mimi squealed with a mixture of happiness and shock. After finishing breakfast, the truth of what happened between the two friends were brought to the light._

 _"Unfortunately! Don't get me wrong it was amazing! In those minutes, I felt as if our body's- no, our souls were connected. If we didn't come to our senses, then I don't know what would've happened", Sora sighs as she recollects the events of last night. Mimi eyes sparkle up for what seemed like the fiftieth time this morning alone._

 _"So you guys didn't go a step further? I'd say that's an improvement - well sorta I guess", Mimi exclaims as she waves off the scenario. Sora for her part, just looks confused out of her mind._

 _"Ugh Mimi, I'm so stressed out and confused right now! I want him so bad, but something told me not to! It was as if my subconsciousness was screaming out to me and I listened", the anger was heard in her voice. Between that anger though, was a mixture of relief and sadness. The two teens locked eyes and for that split second, Mimi felt as if she was staring at her reflection in the mirror._

 _"I'd say wait for the right moment! You shouldn't rush it. You guys aren't even going out yet. I say you both should build a real, genuine relationship. Then when you guys are ready, you should go for it! Don't make the same mistake I did", she states the last part in a whisper. She then smiles brightly, with her action soon becoming contagious. A small smile creeps its way upon my lips._

 _"Your right Mimi! What would I do without you?", the two girls embrace in a warm hug._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Sora, I need to ask you a question and be honest! How I feel depends on how honest you answer this", the roughness in my voice is enough to shock her. Seeing the determination in my eyes, she has no choice but to nod silently. Taking a deep breath, my mind becomes clear. "How do you feel about Tai! Your true feelings, and don't give me an half-baked answer! Please, I need to know", I state firmly. _This may seem pointless to you and maybe it is! I just need a guidance right now. Some sort of light so I can see past the darkness._

"It's complicated right now Mimi! Some part of me is yearning for his heart. Another part of me wants to just stay his best friend. I can't really blame that side of me, since Tai and I have practically known each other forever. I mean, we won our very first championship together. He even gave me the trophy just cause he thought I did more work than him!", Sora exclaims bashfully as she grabs her shirt. This must be really hard on her. To tangle with her inner emotions for the boy she may or may not like just for my sake. _I know this may be selfish, but I need this!_ Seeing her in so much distress, I lightly put a hand on her's so she can get the sense that she's not alone. "We've always been really close to each other, all the way up until the Christmas incident three years ago!", her tone turns to one anger. Anger that's more directed to herself than to anybody in particular.

"Do you feel that way because you asked Matt out?", I question slightly. She just shakes her head in a manner similar to a nod.

"Don't get me wrong, Matt was a good boyfriend. It was just never enough time to spend with him since his band was growing exponentially popular! Even when we did spend time together, for a brief period, I genuinely did enjoy all the time we spent together. Something inside me changed though. It was as if the spark we had in that relationship died out. For some reason, close to the break up the only one that would be on my mind is Tai", her eyes wander up to the sky. They seem to be searching for the answer there.

"I mean he did get hotter over the two years that I've seen him. Hell, that scar makes him kinda even more sexy don't you think?", I playfully nudge her in the rib with my finger. For her part, she just smiles before she turns her attention back upwards. When I follow her gaze, I realize something I completely forgotten: the DigiWorld is really beautiful at night. The stars are shining brightly and twinkling at us, as if its inviting us to a gorgeous home in the sky.

"Tai's been one of the few people I could rely on throughout my life. I'd forgotten that when I was with Matt. Then when we kissed that night, it all came flooding back. He even told me that he might still have some lingering feelings for me, even with all that's happened. All the memories we ever had together. All the fun we spent when we was little kids. Taking a trip back to our secret and magical spot really filled my heart with joy and confusion! To answer your question though Mimi, I don't know if I'm in love with him deeply, but I can't wait to see what the future holds for the both of us! Sometimes the answer be right there, plain and simple. You just have to open your eyes!", my auburn-haired best friend states as she blushes and turns to me with a grin plastered on her face.

 _You just have to open your eyes_. Those words keep on repeating throughout my brain. This causes me to look back on all the interactions between Izzy and I. How I always feel when I'm around him. How glad and ecstatic I get and the way my heart speeds up every time I'm around him. Even though we used to be at each other's throats when we was younger. Even when he was in his own world with his computer, while I was busy worrying about myself. _Izzy Izumi huh? Maybe I am just crazy!_ A smile grows on my face as I finally come to a decision. A decision I somewhat knew I was gonna come to. A teardrop escapes my closed eye, but its different this time. Its not one of sadness or confusion. Its one of utter happiness and joy.

"Thank you so much Sora! It was really good for me to hear you say that", I sniffle slightly. She smile happily as we pull each other into another heart-felt hug.

"It seems you finally came to your own decision. I'm really glad Mimi! Shall we head back now?", Sora asks as she gets up and offers me a hand. Matching her warm smile, I accept her hand and lock arms with her as we head back to the underwater house. _Wait for me Izzy! I'm on my way._ As we make our way towards the house with new and high spirits, we fail to realize that unknowingly though, somebody was monitoring us throughout the whole conversation through the trees.

"Interesting! Enjoy your time together DigiDestined. Cause before you know it, your lives will take an abrupt end! You can count on it", our former friend exclaims sadistically as he scatters into data.

"Mimi, can I ask you something? Its something personal though, so you don't have to tell me if your not ready", Sora asks suddenly as the lake becomes visible.

"Sure, ask me anything!", I exclaims as I fish around for digivice in my jacket pocket.

"What did you mean when you said _don't make the same mistake I did?_ ", the wind picks up as soon as she asks that. The look on my face turns into one of shock and fear. Its a good thing my back is facing towards her and my hair is covering my face. _Should I tell her now? I can't, not here! She's my best friend though. I hate keeping secrets from her. She deserve the truth!_

Taking a very deep breath, I make up my mind. "I'll tell you when its the right time. I promise!", I look her straight in the eye. That's enough of an answer for her. Its like she saw the twinkle in my eye. Pulling out my digivice and aiming it towards the lake, the device shine for a brief second before the water splits open to reveal the stairs that leads to our base. Opening the door, immediately all eyes wander onto us. From the way things look, it seems like nothing changed from before I left. The only thing that's different about it is the sullen look everybody's face and the tense atmosphere.

"You guys are alright! After you ran off, we feared the worse!", Biyomon exclaims as she flies into her partner's arms.

"What's going on? Why does everybody look so down?", Sora asks Cody in a whisper. The younger Digidestined sighs before he leans off the wall and takes a deep breath.

"While you guys were gone, Joe and Gennai were finally able to finish Izzy's injuries", the tone in his voice is one of distress. As soon as those words escape from his mouth, I run over to him in an instant and grip his shoulders.

" **HOW IS HE?! CAN WE SEE HIM?!** ", I ask screaming fiercely. Before he can even get a word out, Kari grabs grabs my hands in utter reassurance.

"They wanted to wait for you guys to come back", thee younger brunette says as she let's go of my trembling hands.

"Ah, your all here! We've been waiting", Gennai exclaims outta nowhere. When we turn our heads, we see Joe and Gennai in front of the medical room. Immediately, we all scurry towards the two, accidentally cornering them into the wall. In a second, millions of questions are thrown at the pair, until Joe signals for all of us to shut up.

"Now before you go inside, there's something you have to know. This is really important!", his voice is demanding and filled with determination. Tai nods for the rest of us and gives the signal for him to continue. Gazing my eyes on the both of them, I'm honestly shocked. This is the first time that I have ever seen them like this. They're so...engrossed in the situation. It then comes to me that in all the confusion, I didn't take a peek at Joe's appearance. His hair is all messy, while his shirt is left unbuttoned, revealing his snow-white T-shirt underneath. The most interesting thing that catches my attention though is the skin around Joe's eyes. They're red bruised, as if he was crying a lot. "We were able to repair some of the damages done to Izzy. He still has some cuts along his body, but overtime it should heal up", the doctor in-training states reassuringly.

This causes all of to breathe a sigh of relief, but something in the back of my mind is telling me that this isn't the end of what he has to say. "That's not all of it! There's more to the story correct? You were just sugarcoating it to brace for the bad news weren't you!?", a small but powerful voice cuts through the relief like a butter knife. When we all turn around, we all see Cody with this weird look on his face. For some reason, that look reminds me so much of Izzy when he's researching something.

" **ENOUGH WITH ALL THIS!** We don't need to be babied! We can take the news! Just tell us if Izzy's alright or not!", Davis shouts from his position on the next to Sora. His voice is somewhat raw and twisted. I can't help but feel the same way as him. This is our friend we're talking about! We can't be treated like little kids! We need the honest truth. Looking at Joe, he doesn't seem fazed by the outburst. In fact, when I look more closer, his shoulder's are shaking. His eyes are invisible due to the light refracting off his glasses. _I'm so stupid! This isn't just hard on me, it's hard on everybody._ I can't even begin to imagine what they had to go through to fix his body.

"How do I put this?", Joe questions himself before he bites his lip. Taking a minute to re-adjust his glasses, he looks at us with this fierce but sad look in his eyes. The look that shows us that this is a serious moment. "I'm afraid that due to the injuries he received, Izzy is in a...coma", the air grows tensely cold. None of us was expecting this. We just thought that they was gonna say that he's gonna be unconscious for a while. This isn't something that happens to us! This shouldn't happen to us!

"How the hell did this happen!? You was suppose to help him!", T.K roars as he begins marching over towards the two. Matt places a hand in front of his little brother, giving him a warning to not do anything reckless. Seeing this as too much to handle, Kari runs into Davis's arms. The younger leader embraces her with open arms, stroking her back lightly as he returns his attention away from the situation. I didn't realize that sweet, little T.K had a dark side to him. _Guess you never really know a person till your in a crisis!_

"How's that even possible? I thought comas had something to do with the brain. From what we heard, Izzy was just badly damaged?", Cody states as he ponders about the situation.

"That's true for the most part. A person slips into a coma when the brain doesn't get enough oxygen flowing through it. In Izzy's case though, its different", Joe exclaims as he re-adjust his glasses for the second time.

"What's so different about this? You said it yourself, he must've been far to injured that's all!", Yolei's voice starts to rise. We can all tell she's getting worked up. I feel the same, especially since they're not getting to the point, they're just trying to make us go through it like a puzzle.

"I was able to review some of the data from his Crest. It seems as if his Crest has somehow become corrupted. I found traces of dark energy lingering from it and ran some test", Gennai's face turns into one of seriousness.

"What do you mean his Crest have become corrupted? How can something the Sovereigns created become corrupt?!", Matt questions as he grabs onto his crest. The digital human just shakes his head in confusion.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can we save this for another time! Right now I think I speak for everybody when I say we want to see how Izzy's doing", Kari exclaims firm but at the same time quiet. Its kinda funny actually, she was there with me, but I didn't hear from her not once this whole time. Taking a glance between each other, the makeshift doctors silently nod while taking a deep breath. It doesn't even take more than ten seconds to reach the medical room.

"Brace yourselves, he's not mangle or nothing, but he's not exactly in perfect condition", Gennai states as he grips the doorknob tightly. Opening the room fully, all our eyes instantly land on our fallen friend. I start to feel something hot and wet drip down my face and in a second I realize that I'm crying. When I turn to look around, I see the others either crying or struggling to control themselves.

The sight that makes us act like this is Izzy: His forehead, midsection and the upper left part of his torso is wrapped up in bandages. He still has some small scratches on his face though. Seeing this makes everyone in the room heart ache. Before I even realize it, I'm already beside his bed with his hand in mine. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Izzy! I never meant to put you in danger! If it wasn't for me distracting you, you could've been able to kill MetalSeadramon! You wouldn't have ended up like this!", the crack in my voice is evident. Soon though, I can't hold it all back and immediately tears starts running my face.

As for everybody else, all they can do is the same thing. Looking down at him, I'm shocked to see that some of my tears have landed on his face. before I'm able to wipe them off, I feel a pair of hands grip itself firmly onto each of my shoulders. Looking over slightly, I come face to face with a pair of tear stained maroon colored eyes belonging to my best friend. Even though she was crying, the light in her eyes are is as bright as the sun. She gives me a reassuring smile as I start wiping my eyes. Soon enough though, my thoughts drift to the person to who did this. Instantly a scowl appears on my face when I hear him laughing. _Izzy, if its the last thing I do, I'll beat him! I'll beat him for you! No, I'll do better than that, I'll kill him!_

"You know, he actually looks kinda peaceful. If I didn't know better, I would think that he just sleeping", Davis exclaims sheepishly. I understand that Davis is trying to lighten the mood, but right now, its not enough. After a long moment of tense, uncomfortable silence, the one to break it is Joe.

"I think its about time we head to bed you guys. We've all been through hell today and right now, sleep is the best option for us. Besides, we have a lot of information we still need to sort out", Joe states as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Looking around at everybody's faces, I can see some of what he said makes sense. Aside from the puffiness in their eyes, there are also light bags under them. After a brief yawn, I start to feel the fatigue hit me as well. After saying their goodnight's, the whole room is cleared, the only ones left are Kari and I.

Standing next to me, I notice her take an empty chair and offer it to me. Graciously accepting it, I take a seat and for some reason, I intertwine my hand with Izzy's and begin stroking it lightly. "Not tired are you?", Kari exclaims as she looks at the both of us.

"I am, but that doesn't matter right now. I feel somewhat responsible, so I think its only fair that I stay with him for a while", I put my head down slightly. I know I had that talk with Sora, but its just something inside me that can't shake this feeling. _I'm still unsure of myself. I can't stop feeling this way for some reason._

"You had nothing to do with what happened Mimi. You was only trying to protect the boy you care about. If I was in your shoes, who knows. I have might of had done the same. Don't go beating yourself up okay!", the brown-haired girl states genuinely. She gives me a quick hug before leaving the room. Turning over to look at the comatose boy, a small smile suddenly finds its way upon my face. Noticing some of his bangs are in the way, I quickly go to remove them while admiring his angelic features.

Feeling my eyelids begin to droop from the exhaustion wave that just hit me, I silently lay my head down and close my eyes, all while holding his hand. After feeling a sensation, I quickly get up and take a look at the boy in front of me. For a second, I could've sworn that I just felt Izzy squeeze my hand lightly. _Calm down Mimi, your just imagining it! You had a long day, your just tired is all._ That thought sticks with me till I fall asleep, but for some reason, I feel like he really did do it.

* * *

 **12.13.2005**

 **SAT**

Opening my eyes slightly, the rays of sun coming from the window shines its deadly light right into my retinas. Must be morning already. Since I'm not in my room, I take it that I'm still in the medical room. Taking a nice, little stretch, I realize that a soft, warm fabric is draped over my body. Taking a closer inspection, It doesn't take me long to figure out that somebody put a fluffy pink blanket over me during the night. Looking to the left of me, it comes to my attention that Tentomon is staring motionless at his partner. Taping him slightly on his head, it scares me to death when he screeches and ends up falling off the bed.

"Tentomon, what the hell!? You scared the crap out of me!", I exclaim a little angry. The little bug on his part, just floats back up before raching out and grabbing the blanket from around me.

"I'm deeply sorry Mimi! I was just into a different zone for a second. Did you enjoy your sleep?", the bug digimon asks me.

"It was alright, could've been better I guess. I am quite hungry though", my stomach growls to prove a point. When I divert my eyes in front of me, I see the comatose figure of Izzy in the bed. An aura of peacefulness pours from him, like a deep sleep.

"I know what you want to say, but you don't have to. Don't forget this was Izzy's choice! He chose to save you, chose to end up this way. No matter what you think, just remember: We all have a path of choice we must walk", Tentomon's reassuring words affect me in way I didn't even know. _We all have a path of choice we must walk_. Stroking his hand slightly, my attitude suddenly lightens up. Looking over my back, a smiling Cody leans in the doorway.

"Morning you two, I just came to see if you was awake Mimi. Breakfast is ready if your feeling up to it", the teen states as he starts walking back towards the living room. Standing up, I then walk towards the door and gesture Tentomon to follow me. Heading into my room first and getting my organize, I then decide its time to meet everyone else. As we enter the room, my slightly injured partner immediately jumps into my arms and gives me a warm hug.

"Palmon I was so worried about you! Are you okay?", tears of happiness begins to escape both of our eyes.

"I'm fine Mimi, in fact I feel wonderful! See, my flower is perky and in great condition", Palmon states happily as she spins elegantly. I can't help but let out a small giggle. _Maybe I'm rubbing off on her a little too much._

"Tis thy princess finally awaketh from thy royal slumber", Tai says sarcastically as he walks up to me and takes a bow. I then playfully punch him in the arm and after a quick silence, we start bursting out into laughter. For some reason, it feels so good to laugh. It really helps lighten the load of what happened the last few days. Looking around the living room, I notice that everyone's spirits are lightened a little compared to yesterday. I guess Joe was right when he said we needed some sleep.

"Ah Mimi, it pleases me that your awake. I take it you slept...well I suppose", Gennai exclaims with a happy-go smile. I just nod silently as I watch everyone get seated on the tatami floor and circle around the table filled with food. Taking a seat in between Matt and Kari, we all watch as the digimon viciously attack their bowls that have been filled with food. Turning our attention to our own table our arousing delectables, we immediately dig in, well all the boys do at least.

After feasting on the big breakfast, we all immediately begin to feel the effects of it. "Man, I'm stuffed! To think we ate all of it too. I don't think I can move for weeks", Davis groans as he loosens his belt buckle for a second. After taking half an hour of digesting, we all begin talking to our partners as the library door slide opens.

"Sorry for the interruption. I'm sure your all tired but I need to see you all quickly. I found something that I think you might wanna see", Gennai explains before heading back in. With our curiosity peaking, we instantly get up and all head into the room. The moment we get in, the whole room is engulfed in a multitude of colorful lights. Looking in the center, we all see Gennai holding all the Crests in both of his hands. The only one that's missing is...mine. As quick as the lights glow brighter, they suddenly dim down before darkness covers the symbols.

"Was you able to figure out the problem Gennai?", Matt asks as he stares at his now blackened Crest. _Wait huh?! What exactly is going on here?_

"Hold up now! Why does Gennai have all of your Crest and why are they all dark?!", I immediately blurt out the question that's been on my mind.

"Sorry Mimi, but while you was sleep, we needed answers. Remember when Gennai said Izzy's Crest was corrupted, Tai wanted to know what the problem. Gennai suggested that we all give him our Crest and he would find out the problem. Speaking about it, what have you found", Sora explains with a grim look as biyomon begins nudging her head on her leg.

"Well it seems that my theory was correct. It seems that all of your Crests have traces of darkness hidden within them. I assume this is from the time where the Digimon Emperor struck you all with that weird energy beam", Gennai begins to explain as he returns the instruments of power to their rightful owners.

"So Ken - or should I say the Digimon Emperor is the cause of all this! Figures, wherever that guy goes, trouble just always seems to follow!", Davis exclaims out loud by accident. Soon enough, a hand comes flying in contact with the back of Davis's head. When we all turn around, we see the perpetrator is none other than: Tai.

"What the hell man!? That really hurts!", the young goggle head cries out in pain as he rubs the back of his head.

"That's what you get for opening your big mouth without thinking of the consequences!", the bushy haired boy seethes back. We all sweat drop as we just stare at him. To think our bigmouth leader would lecture someone else just like him on being a...well bigmouth. This causes some of us to snicker a little. Starting to get a little frustrated, Gennai clears his throat before giving us a glance.

"Back to what I was saying, the energy must've reacted negatively to the light of the Crest. With it being shrouded in darkness, I'm afraid you won't be able to attain a transformation higher than champion", Gennai explains grimly.

This causes everyone to freeze over in shock and fear. Our greatest asset, the thing we that got us out of trouble so many times, has been taken from us. Without our Crests, we don't stand a chance against the Overlords. Glancing towards the digimon, their facial expression are wracked with grief. I can't help but feel bad for them. To be told that they can never reach their true potential no matter what they do. It must be really devastating for them.

"Gennai, there has to be a way for us to get our Crests back to the way they was! Please, I'd do anything to see MagnaAngemon soar through the air again", T.K states as he holds Patamon in his hands.

"Before we discuss that topic, I'm afraid there's another problem involving the Crests. While I detected traces of darkness in Izzy's Crest, there was something more sinister lurking beneath that darkness", the tone in Gennai's voice grows deeper. Seeing our confused expressions, Gennai takes a deep breath before continuing. "Mimi, I didn't want you to relive this but I need you to if we have any luck of finding out what's wrong with your abilities. So here goes, I want you to tell me exactly what happened in yesterday's battle."

"Wait a minute, Kari already told us what happened! Why would we want her to go through that moment!", Davis's grin turns into a deep scowl.

"Use you head instead of your feelings Davis! None of us want to go through what we saw that day, especially Mimi and Kari. This is the only way to find out what happened during the last few minutes before Izzy was put in a coma", Cody lecture reminds me of Izzy. _Maybe because he's so alike to him, especially since he holds his Digi-egg._

"Spoken like a true leader", Tai exclaims happily as he ruffles some of the younger genius's hair. Turning around, I see all eyes on me. Feeling as if I can't let them down, I start trying to remember the last few minutes before the beam hits. Seeing only darkness, I can't help but start sweating as I try to desperately remember. Soon as I'm on the verge of tears, I feel a pair of soft hands latch on top of mine. When I look next to me, I see my best friend with a comforting smile and her maroon eyes giving me the sign, "It's alright, just do your best". This somehow motivates me and soon enough the darkness in my mind lifts.

"Just like Kari told you, Izzy was on a rampage against MetalSeadramon. The only thing is, I don't think that was Izzy at all", I say worryingly. Seeing their confused faces, I take it as a sign that I should continue. "The reason why I say that is because he was like a different person. The way he was acting, the way he was talking, it wasn't the Izzy that I knew. Before the beam hit, while he was protecting me, he seemed to be fighting something within himself. It was like...he had a split personality."

"Interesting! Was there anything else involved?", the digital human asks somewhat hesitantly. Putting my hand on my chin to remember, a somewhat key piece of information pops up.

"He said something about the Overlords being feared across the world 3,000 yrs ago or something like that", I say confused. At the mention of that, Gennai instantly freezes up. We all look at him, and the digital human remains frozen. What's worse is that his face is frozen in fear.

 **"GENNAI! HEY GENNAI!"** , Matt screams as he snaps his fingers in his face. After a while, Gennai returns to his former self, shaking his head lightly.

"Gennai what happened?! You scared us for a second", Yolei exclaims a little scared.

"Sorry you guys! It's nothing really. I just thought back to a bad memory", Gennai says as he waves us off. Before we're able to question him, the floor starts shaking and the fishes began swimming away from the house.

"What the hell!? I have a bad feeling about this!", Tai states as he begins running towards the front of the house.

"Tai wait up!", Kari and Sora exclaims as they begin running after him. Soon though, we're all chasing as our hot-tempered, impulsive leader.

The digimon must've had a pretty good idea of the situation, since by the time we reach the front of the house, we see the door open with the stairs revealed and the animals running up them. When we finally get up to the open field, we see the digimon shrouded around Tai and MetalSeadramon in the air. Taking a closer look at him, his injuries from his last battle with Izzy are still there. The left side of his face has a medium-sized dent and there are various cracks around the armor on his body.

"Today's the day you die DigDestined! I'm going to erase every last traces of you trash", MetalSeadramon snarls.

"You must've not learned your lesson from the last time Izzy sent your ass packing", Matt declares bravely. We all just look at him crazy. Why do we always end up provoking the bad guy. More importantly, its only 3 people that always do this: Tai, Matt and Davis. Looking up at the metal digimon, his expression turns into one one of rage. Just seeing his face and remembering what he did to Izzy makes me boil up with rage.

"Palmon, are you sure your ready for this? I don't want you getting hurt again", I say a little worried.

"Don't worry Mimi! I'll be on guard this time I promise", Palmon states with boosted confidence in her voice. I can't help but smile a little. I really do have the best partner there is. Seeing her resolve, I give her a hug before she runs to her friends side.

"Enough talking! Let's send this overgrown fish back to his seabed", Gatomon says as all of them starts running towards the mega. One by one, we all pull out our digivices as our partners are enveloped in a dazzling light.

 _"Agumon digivolve to...GREYMON"_

 _"Gabumon digivolve to...GARURUMON"_

 _"Biyomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON"_

 _"Palmon digivolve to...TOGEMON"_

 _"Gomamon digivolve to...IKKAKUMON"_

 _"Patamon digivolve to...ANGEMON"_

"Digi-armor energize!", Davis, Yolei and Cody shout.

" _Veemon armor digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE"_

 _"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY"_

 _"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE"_

The ten digimon all glance at each other as they rush towards the mega floating up in the air. Most of us already know what's going through their heads. They're up against a mega digimon. Not one of them are even in their ultimate forms. I don't even think we stand a chance against MetalSeadramon. Looking towards the battle, our worse fears are easily coming true. Our digimon are being completely dominated by the metal menace. Gatomon is getting the life squeezed out of her while thee metal monster and Angemon are in beam struggle. After a while the angel digimon is overwhelmed and is sent crashing to the ground. T.K attempts to run over to his partner but is stopped by his big brother.

I honestly understand how the blonde is feeling right now. To see your closest friend battered and bruised and not being able to do a thing to help them. He then goes on to start finishing the rest of them. The only two who are even to really give him a challenge is Garurumon and Greymon, but even them are not able to stand up against them. **_"RIVER OF POWER BARRAGE",_** MetalSeadramon cries out as multiple beams fly out from his nose. We all watch in horror as each one hits the digimon. When I look over towards Togemon, I see her on the floor getting destroyed by the beams. Sensing that I can't help myself, I instantly rush towards my partner, not caring about the consequences. Sora tries to hold me back, but I wrestle my way out of the hold and continue to run towards her. Looking over my shoulder, I see the metal digimon preparing what looks like a dangerous blast.

Tripping over a rock, I end up tumbling a few feet away from my partner. The beam starts hurdling towards my friends, but in a split second Greymon's orange body shields them from the blast. Falling in front of them, the soldier turns back into his regular form as his partner picks up his unconscious body. When I look at the floating digimon, my eyes and his instantly match up. The daggers in his eyes are fierce, but I'm not about to back down. This is the person who hurt someone close to me, someone I care too much about.

"Look who it is! Are you ready for you and that overgrown tumbleweed to die a miserable and horrible death", my anger finally reaches its peak.

"Your nothing but a coward you metal freak! Your only angry because of your countless defeat at our hands! Your mad cause Izzy made you look like a idiot in yesterday's battle! If you think I'm scare of you, think again! If you wanna kill Togemon, then you'll have to kill me too! Take your best shot!", I exclaim defiantly. Seeing the awestruck look on MetalSeadramon and my friends faces, I can't help but feel a little proud of myself.

Even in the face of death, I'm not scared one bit. Its like something in the back of my head is telling me that everything is gonna somehow be alright. As MetalSeadramon builds up his energy and releases his signature beam, I can't help but close my eyes. Time seems to slow down for me at that point. Not the sounds of my friends screaming, not the winds blowing, not even the world in natural tune can reach me now. In an instant, everything goes dark for me.

When I finally opens my eyes, all I see is darkness around me. I somewhat start panicking as I begin looking around, but I suddenly remember one key thing: I've been through this before when I was dreaming. Sensing that I'm in no real danger right now, I just begin walking around, waiting for some form of indication that I'm still among the world of the living. Its kinda strange really, but I haven't called out once since I woke up here. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, I suddenly realize that I am at an impasse. _Ugh when is this stupid thing gonna let me go already. Its not like I have death waiting for me the moment this is over._

Taking a really deep breath, I go to turn around, but when I do a shining light almost causes me to go blind. Seeing as how the light is brightening even with my eyelids closed, I shield my eyes as much as I can before I'm able to sense that the light is dying down. Opening my eyes slightly, I'm able to make a out a silhouette of a bodily figure. Finally see as how the light is gone, I rub my eyes as the blurriness disappears and the figure becomes visible to me now. My mind is absolutely blown as...Izzy is standing face to face with me. Mixed emotions are running through me as tears form in my eyes. Seeing him smile is the last straw as I suddenly break down and get on my knees and start to cry uncontrollably.

He calmly just gets on one knee as he puts one firm hand on my shoulder and one hand my mine and silently helps me up to my feet. As I try to talk to him, I find out I can't. The words aren't coming out, not a single one. Seeing my despair, he scoops my face up in his palm so we're looking at each other right in the eye. He puts our foreheads together before pushing me away slightly and and doing the most weirdest thing he can do. In a moment of silence, he put one finger on my forehead and the other on my chest. We both close our eyes and when I wake up, I come to the realization that I'm back in the real world. Putting my hand on my head slightly, I notice that Togemon and I are on what seems to be meters away from a medium-sized hole.

"How did we get here?", I ask as I began to look down towards the seemingly bottomless hole.

"You don't...remember Mimi? The beam was...about to...hit you but...it was...deflected...out of...nowhere", my partner exclaims severely weakened.. I graze her boxing glove lightly as I think back to what she says. The beam was deflected magically huh. The only thing I could think of was a certain red-head was involved. _Izzy, so you was looking out for me_.

"I don't know how you survived, but I promise you won't get a second miracle like that!", MetalSeadraon looms menacingly as he powers up his nose. Before he's able to shoot it though, the rest of the digimon fire their smaller attacks which moves the mega off balance.

"Mimi, are you alright?!", Tai and the others rush over to my side. They all try to check if anything is wrong with me and I give them the indication that I'm fine.

"Mimi, how did you manage to survive that? It should've been a point-blank attack", Joe states as he adjust his glasses. Before I'm able to give him a response, we're all alerted to the shrieks our are friends. They're all lying on the ground shaking a little.

"We'll worry about that later! For now we have to find someway to push him back!", Davis exclaims as he gets into a fighting stance. Seeing his determination, all the others join him and soon, we're all protecting Togemon. I can't help but think back to that encounter between me and Izzy. After taking a moment ponder it, I come to the realization of what I need to do.

"Let's go Togemon! We're gonna stop him here and now!", I say filled with confidence. Everybody looks at me weird as a smile grows on my face. My digivice then starts vibrating and glowing brightly. Before I react, it starting changing to green, while green streams of light begins cracking through the darkness surrounding my Crest. Togemon starts glowing the same color before her form changes.

 _"Togemon digivolve to...LILLYMON"_

While the light is fading away, we're all flabbergasted to see the ultimate form of Palmon floating through the air. "I don't believe it! Togemon was able to break through the block and reach her ultimate form once more!", Yolei exclaims with the same expression as us all. Even I'm surprised at the fact just occurred, and I'm the one who did it. I can't help but feel all their eyes on me, but I don't care. All I really care about is destroying the enemy in front of us.

 **"SHOW HIM WHAT U CAN DO LILLYMON!"** , I shout my partner some encouragement. Lillymon for her part just nods before flying towards the metal monster. In a moment of quickness, she suddenly appears at the back of his head before giving it a swift kick. MetalSeadramon crashes his chin on the floor before giving the pixie digimon a glare. Raising his head up, he starts firing beams randomly as he attempts to hit my partner.

Zipping around the air, she manages to avoid the attacks with ease. A stray beam almost hits her, but it grazes at the last second. In the confusion though, MetalSeadramon manages to wrap his body around her before starting to squeeze tightly. Lillymon lets out an audible scream which feels like daggers are piercing through me. As the others let out their gasps, I hold my head high. I know she can get out of this, she's never let me down before and I know she's not about to start now.

"Come on Lillymon! I know your stronger than this! Don't let him beat you!", I hold on to my Crest as tight as I can. As a teardrop escapes my eye and lands on my Crest, it starts shining the brightest green I've ever seen. It envelops the whole battlefield and Lillymon starts glowing the same color from within the confines of MetalSeadramon.

 _"Lillymon mega digivolve to...ROSEMON"_

We're all shocked when we see the spot that Lillymon was in is empty, even MetalSeadramon is surprised. Sensing that something is awaiting for us high in the sky attention turned up into the sky and the surprise is extraordinary. In the sky above us is a digimon that we have never seen before. "Is that...Palmon?", Tai asks obviously shocked.

"It is indeed! That everyone is Palmon's mega form Rosemon", Gennai exclaims out of nowhere. We all turn around to see him smiling as he looks up towards the sky. _Mega form? This is insane, this is completely insane!_ I feel so good right now. I have to say, all of Palmon's forms are beautiful, but this has to be the best one yet.

Rosemon's form takes that of a slender, young woman. She has long blonde hair that reaches all the way down to her middle back, a red body suit with black heels and leggings that goes all the way up to her upper thighs. A green scarf made of leaves covers her neck, while a long black cape flap off her back with the blowing wind. On the tip of her hair is a rose bow tie, and a jewel with a symbol engraved on it connects the scarf together. Finally the upper part of her head and eyes are covered with a giant rose, and yellow thorn-like whips run throughout her body while stopping at her hands.

"Woah! She looks so amazing!", Kari takes the words out of all of our mouths. To me, she carries an elegant but fierce pressure with her.

"MetalSeadramon, your reign of terror is over! Its time you payed for your transgressions against the Digital World", Rosemon's voice echoes throughout the forest. When we all look towards her opponent, we see his face is contorted in angry and...fear. _Is he afraid of Rosemon? Just how strong can she really be?_

"Impossible! Impossible! Why is there another mega here? The only two should've been Courage and Friendship!", MetalSeadramon roars as he starts charging his attack. After a moment of wondering who would throw the first punch, The signature blue beam of MetalSeadramon starts flying towards Rosemon. As the beam starts rushing towards Rosemon, my partner lets off a small smile before she counters with her own attack.

 ** _"Forbidden_ Temptation"** ,Rosemon crosses her arms in a X-shape and releases a red rose petal beam. The attacks collide with one another, creating a massive controlled explosion. We all cover our heads as the battle rages on between the two superior digimon. _Wow! She's really amazing!_ After a while of watching, it becomes quite obvious that the battle is in Rosemon's favor, considering that she's able to land several hits on the mega's metallic body, all the while MetalSeadramon isn't able to land none. We all start cheering for her to win, but that doesn't escape the vicious digimon's eye.

Turning his head to the left, he gives us a sinister laugh before firing at us. We're all shocked and scared when we see the attack going straight for us, but the unthinkable happens next. In the blink of an eye, the beam makes contact with a figure, but just not any figure. We all watch in horror as my partner falls onto the floor with steam coming off her back.

 **"ROSEMON! PLEASE GET UP!"** , I beg as the flower digimon starts panting heavily.

"You bastard! That was a low blow!", Tai exclaims with a dangerous face. MetalSeadramon for his part smirks before floating back up in the air. Looking at Rosemon, we see her wobbling on her legs as she starts to sweat drop.

"This may be her final attack. In terms of power, Rosemon has MetalSeadramon completely outmatched, but he has endurance on his side. He's been in mega from longer than Palmon has, so unless she can find a way to land her next attack, I'm afraid you have no chance of winning", the tone in Gennai's voice is one of seriousness. Hearing that has to be one of the most heartbreaking thing you can ever hear. Even more depressing than the time I was $4 short on those new pair of fluffy slippers I wanted. I doubt there's anything to do at this point. The digimon are to battered to transform and we can't possible hope to do a thing.

As all hope seems lost though, all the younger digimon jump into action as they attempt to help they friend. We all cry out to them, but when we look into their eyes, they're filled with determination and anger. The determination of helping one of their one. The anger of being pushed around by ghosts of the past. I can't help but feel the same as them and I'm sure everyone feels the same. As the digimon starts firing off their attacks on the MetalSeadramon's body, the mega can't help but laugh.

"Is this suppose to faze me? All your doing is delaying your inevitable deaths! Just give up and let me kill you!", the metal fish states menacingly. With a swipe of his tail, all the rookie digimons are sent flying back. The wind pressure causes some of us to stagger back and fall back on our butts. Just all hope seems lost, a loud but beautiful voice pierces through the trees.

 ** _"Forbidden Temptation"_**

Out of nowhere, Rosemon's signature comes flying out of the sky and drills straight into MetalSeadramon. The level of the blast must be intense, since the mega's body suddenly disappears in the attack. When the smoke has finished clearing, each one of our faces are contorted in confusion. MetalSeadramon's body has completely disappeared. _Has he finally been defeated? Can we rest easy now?_ We all start cheering at the downfall of one of the Overlords. Looking up, we all smile brightly as Rosemon shares the same expression. Sensing that her time is up, the mega digimon's body starts glwoing before her forms gets smaller. Tanemon, the rookie version of Palmon emerges from the sky. Running up to her, I gingerly catch her in my arms.

"Told you I would be on guard!", Tanemon jokes slightly as she starts snuggling up to me. I can't help but start laughing at my partner.

"There was no doubt in my mind that you could do it", I state proudly as I give her the biggest hug of her life. Soon, we're joined by all of the DigiDestined and they immediately start hugging us.

"That was amazing Mimi! You and Tanemon sure make a good combo", Patamon exclaims happily.

"Yeah, that was awesome Mimi! How'd you do it!", Joe asks the million dollar question. To be honest, even I'm not sure how I did it. All I know it had to do something with Izzy. When I look down at my Crest, I notice something I didn't see before. The others must've saw it too, because we're all shocked when the Crest of Knowledge shows up in my hand.

"Mimi...how did you get that?", Tai asks surprised and confused.

"I...I don't know! I have no idea how I got this or where it came from", I start panicking. Before we're able to get to the bottom of this, Gennai puts a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Let's figure this out back in the house. I'm afraid its no longer safe out in the open", the digital human acknowledges. He then opens the passageway to house before disappearing. Seeing as how he has a point, we all start following him into the house, except for one.

"What's wrong Yolei?", Sora and Cody asks the lavender-haired teen. When they look to where she's looking, they notice that its a cliff through the trees.

"Oh its nothing! I just had the strange feeling that we was being watched. Oh well, must've been my imagination", Yolei chucks a little before catching up with the group. Little do we know, she was right the whole time. Someone was watching us, someone who she hoped to rescue one day from the darkness.

* * *

 **Dark Gennai:**

This day is turning out to be full of surprises. Not only was one of my subordinate's defeated pitifully, but one of the DigiDestined has managed to unlock a piece of their crest. Though this is beneficial in my case, if they were to unlock more of the mysterious artifacts, things could be...problematic. Though that's not the reason why I'm upset. My powers have been draining rapidly, I'm barely able to maintain my astral form anymore. If I've any hope of breaking this crystal sarcophagus, the power of the crests are necessary. That means I must rely more on Daemon to keep the help in check while I'm decommissioned. Currently, my limit has gone down from three astral uses to two. I used up the last of my powers today rescuing MetalSeadramon from the DigiDestined.

Creating a portal between the Dark Ocean and the Digital World is stressful enough, especially since this prison is keeping me from accessing my true potential. Honestly, I'm not even sure myself if I'm doing the right thing. Each and everyone of these scum could betray me at anytime, the most suspicious one being Daemon. Even though I've been in this world longer than him, he has more power than me. Especially since the brat of Sincerity managed to awaken her crest. Before I'm able to ponder more on my decisions, the Overlords teleport to the throne room. They all stand in attention as Daemon strolls through the hallway to my side.

"You may already know this, but I failed! No one told me that those brats were able to get stronger!", MetalSeadramon seethes as he comes to the front of the room. I can hear a low growl emit from my partner's mouth. Its always one failure after another!

"Were those kids really that much of an issue? Such a shame really, this being from the one who ruled over DigiWorld's oceans at one point in time!", Myotismon snickers lightly. MetalSeadramon turns around and starts charging up his beam at the vampire digimon but decides to back down at the last second.

"You have my permission to kill the DigiDestined now! As long as they have their crests on them, they're a danger to the reality we're bringing in. I don't care about they're bodies, but their powers instead! If you're able to kill one of the bastards, haul their corpse back here and we'll be able to extract the crests from them. Take them as prisoners of war if you have to! This will not be another Taichi!", I state with force.

My frustration soon gets the better of me as I release my energy and the castle begins shaking. The shaking soon stops, and everyone just stares at my seal. _I hate this! I swear on my life those DigiDestined will pay! Especially the one most responsible for my suffering. I'm coming for you Gennai!_

"By the way master, there's something I've been meaning to ask you? While I was attacking the DigiDestined, a certain figure caught my eye!", MetalSeadramon exclaims randomly. After a moment of silence, he takes it as a sign to continue. "The figure that I saw was in fact the DigiDestined mentor: Gennai. That raises the true question: Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Again, I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Life is very complicated right now, but I'm still writing. I know I made it seem like that Mimi is some sort of crybaby, but come one she's grieving for the one she love. Also from now on I will stop doing previews, so I apologize in advance. You'll just have to wait for the upcoming chapters.**

 **So everyone, a good chapter or what? This was also a sad chapter to write, since Izzy's my second favorite character after Tai in the original group.** **Keep watch, stay updated and l** **eave a review ;-)**

 **P.S. I might also start a story for My Hero Academia. Put in the review section if you want me to do it after this story or while I'm also doing this story.**


End file.
